O Sibilo da Serpente Trailer cap 20 ON!
by Bella Black Snape
Summary: Através de circunstâncias não muito agradáveis, Hermione e Severo se unem em uma jornada de novas e surpreendentes descobertas misteriosas, que traz a coroação de Voldemort ao mundo bruxo novamente.São apenas duas vidas que se unem silenciosamente...
1. pequenas discussões grandes diferenças

Pequenas discussões, grandes diferenças

"_Eu voltei potter aqui te esperando para dar meu bote venha potter eu farejo seu sangue, eu quero beber seu sangue você é meu potter, estou com sede potter"_

As três da madrugada Harry Potter acorda atordoado, porque ele estava tendo aquele pesadelo. Ele sabia que não podia mais entrar na mente de Lord Voldemort, então era Lord Voldemort que estava entrando na mente dele. Já fazia um mês que Harry estava tendo aqueles sonhos, ele chegou a contar ao professor Dumbledore , mas a idéia de ter aulas de oclumência com Snape novamente fazia Harry tremer da cabeça aos pés.Harry resolveu parar de pensar pois eram três e meia ele teria uma extensa prova de poções um tempo de prova escrita e outro de prova prática.

Harry desceu para o grande salão, e como de costume foi se juntar aos seus amigos. Apesar de anos de convivência ele nunca presenciara uma cena daquelas, Hermione Granger atrás de uma muralha de livros em pleno café da manhã, aquilo era preocupante.

- Mione o que houve não vai me dizer que não estudou pra prova do Snape?

-É claro que eu estudei – hermione estava com um estranho furor nos olhos- eu não me chamo Ronald Weasley!

-Mione eu não tive a intenção...

-Claro que não teve imagina - ela já estava ficando vermelha-QUEBRAR A JANELA DOS APOSENTOS PROFESSOR SNAPE NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!SABE O QUE ISSO VAI ME CUSTAR RONALD NOTA BAIXA NESSA PROVA E A TODA GRIFINÓRIA TAMBEM JÁ QUE AQUELA BOLA TINHA O SIMBOLO DA NOSSA CASA!

Eles nunca tinham visto hermione daquele jeito nem quando quebraram algumas

regrinhas básicas da escola, ela parecia estar possuída de verdade.

- Rony o que ela tem?

- Eu sei bem o que ela tem -disse ele enquanto puxava um pergaminho do bolso

- Ela tem isso!

Ele puxara um exemplar do Profeta Diário amassado com a seguinte manchete:

"Vitor Krum é flagrado aos beijos com a famosa estilista de moda bruxa Alexandra Berckley.(para maiores detalhes paginas 3 e 4)"

-Eu acho que esse é o problema da Mione.

-Seja como for a gente vai levar pau naquela prova hoje de qualquer jeito, valeu mesmo Uon Uon!

-Poxa harry! Pensei que já tinha esquecido!

- O que o Uon Uon nunca!

Depois de dois tempos de DCAT com a corvinal e de mais dois tempos com a lufa-lufa em herbologia seguiram para as masmorras. Hermione ainda continuava brigada com Rony, já estava ficando chato pra os colegas que ficavam juntos deles.


	2. Uma estranha conversa

Uma estranha conversa

Pansy parkinson vinha caminhando destraída conversando com sua irmã alicia sobre como draco a tratara diferente ontem a tarde e não percebeu a presença de hermione ali quando de repente esbarrou na moça e fez com que todos os seu livros fossem ao chão.

- Parkinson não esta me vendo aqui?

-E deveria Granger? – respondia a garota com seu ar de deboche – realmente não olho para gentinha como você.

-Pansy, pare!

-Não se meta Alicia não é com você!

Hermione se abaixou e começou a catar suas coisas, a garota chamada Alicia quis ajudar mais sua irmã não deixou.

- Não encoste-se a ela alicia, pode pegar algum verme dessa sangue ruim.

Hermione preferiu não responder pois estava na porta das masmorras e a ultima coisa que queria era mais uma confusão com Snape.Ela estava tão distraída pensando como Pansy estava ficando a cada dia mais parecida com Draco, com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou, e como aquela menina tão doce que se chamava Alicia teria sido selecionada para a sonserina.

- Atrapalhada como sempre Granger –ela não viu exatamente quando ele tinha chegado, mais não gostou nada da idéia, pela voz dele ela percebeu que estava de péssimo humor – menos cinco pontos para Grifinória por ocupar a porta da classe.

- Creio que não é errado arrumar minhas coisas, errado seria se as deixasse no chão, professor.

- Pois muito bem granger – disse snape já dentro da classe – mais cinco pontos pelo atraso.

Gargalhadas sonoras eram ouvidas, os sonserinos realmente eram muito cara de pau.

Hermione entrou de cabeça baixa, ela sentia que se encarasse o professor lhe diria umas boas verdades, e aquilo doía nela, pois ela o achava o melhor professor de Hogwarts.

- Pois muito bem as provas já estão dispostas em cima de suas mesas e não tentem colar pois cada prova é diferente com temas diferente, os ingredientes da poção que terão de realizar estão dispostos na última pensava sobre o que seria a prova de Draco, a pergunta principal deveria ser "escreva poções corretamente " ou "diga seu nome completo". Ela permitiu-se um meio sorrisinho ao imaginar Draco levando bronca do pai, e começou a fazer sua prova.Era muito complexa sobre os mais variados tipos de poções de nível médio, como poção Polissuco(poção que ela conhecia bem, diga-se de passagem),poção anti-gravidade e a famosa Veritasserum (claro que não detalhadamente)

Ela como sempre foi a primeira a acabar, olhou em sua ultima folha e estavam dispostos vários ingredientes sob o titulo poção ominus felicitis, e subscrito estava variação da felix felicis.

Mione ficara curiosa e feliz, afinal sorte liquida nas aulas de poções não seria má idéia.

O tempo acabou ela se levantou e entregou a prova à snape, este lhe devolveu a última folha e falou bem baixinho.

- não é porque acertou a prova toda que vai se safar dessa poção – com um ar de risinho, mais não era de deboche, era como se estive tirando sarro dela – volte para seu lugar e espere não faça nada ainda.

Hermione foi e ficou pensando em como o professor snape ficava bonito quando fazia piada "Garota pare de pensar essas coisa- hermione repetia para si mesma- ele não é seu amigo ele é severo snape o temido professor de poções". Ela ficou pensando se aquilo na sala somente seria uma mascar em sala, mas o que ela sabia era que o professor snape não tinha amigo e a pessoa que lhe era mais próxima era o professor Dumbledore.

- Escutem, as formulas que estão na mão de vocês se encontram na mão de outra pessoa também, para os mais ignorantes vocês formarão duplas.falarei o nome da poção e quem a tiver levante a mão, difícil?

- Poção do amor- Neville e Crabbe levantaram as mãos – juntem-se!

Por um instante Hermione pensou ter visto os olhos de Neville rasos d'água , aquilo era maldade, e percebeu que o professor havia programado e não sorteado afinal todos sempre sentam nos mesmo lugares e ficou se perguntando quem seria seu par quando...

- Ominus Felicitis.- Hemione levantara a mão e olhou para o lado e viu ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy – vamos Malfoy junte-se a ela.-Draco sorriu percebeu que havia recebido a prova de presente do padrinho

- Olá Granger como vai?-Malfoy parecia realmente sincero

- Bem obrigada- Hermione estranhou, no mínimo acho que ele fosse chama-la de sangue ruim ou alguma ofensa do tipo.- e você?

- Bem também, mais pra ser sincero fico feliz de trabalhar com você Granger.

- Draco não precisa mentir não se preocupe não vou prejudicar meu próprio trabalho. – disse hermione rindo-se daquilo tudo.

- Eu sei granger, você nunca erra. Tinha receio de você agir assim, afinal minha má fama está espalhada por toda hogwarts. Todos pensam que sempre ajo esperando algo em troca .

- E não é assim?

- Não! – afirma malfoy com ar de ofendido – Quer dizer na verdade sim.

- Então o que quer? – disse hermione destruída enquanto fazia alguma anotações de pesos e medidas.

- Sua amizade – disse malfoy meio sem jeito

- Que, espera você esta doente não está – com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto- se quiser te acompanho ate a ala hospitalar!

Draco começou a sorri e hermione também.

- E sério eu te admiro muito granger, desde o dia que você me deu um soco, ninguém jamais fez isso e você o fez. Você é muito corajosa granger.

- Me chame de hermione – disse ela sorrindo.

- Como quiser hermione! – ele retribuiu o sorriso

Um par de olhos furiosos a observava no fundo da sala.Pansy parkinson pensava o porque daquela conversa toda, será que Draco estava apaixonado pela Granger! Seria o cumulo do absurdo. Pansy estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que percebeu outro par de olhos observando o estranho casal.O homem sentando a frente da classe também observava aquela estranha conversa, mas não estava furiso, estava intrigado apenas isso.


	3. Uma nova amizade

Uma nova amizade

Depois daquela aula a amizade de Hermione e Draco, por mais estranho que fosse realmente firmou. Eles caminhavam tranquilamente conversando pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se fossem amigos de anos sob olhares espantados das outras pessoas.

Claro que não demorou para que os comentários se iniciassem de que Hermione e Draco estariam namorando.Harry estava a semanas sem falar com a menina, dizia que ela estava compactuando com o inimigo, que era uma coisa absurda, ele chegou ao ponto de perguntar quem ela preferia , ele ou Draco.

Hermione ficou triste com aquela situação, achava aquilo tudo uma besteira Draco sugeriu de darem um tempo de andar juntos, mas ela argumentava que se alguém tinha que fazer algo seria o Harry e não ele.

Eles estavam tão agarrados que conseguiram sentar juntos até nas aulas de poções, graças a um pedido de draco ao padrinho.

As aulas de poções decorreram bem dentro da medida do possível, mas havia outra coisa que preocupava Hermione, os pesadelos constantes que estava tendo, ela não dava muita importância à eles queria contar para Harry, pois lembrava muito os pesadelos que ele tinha com Voldemort, mais eles estavam para draco que ficou realmente preocupado.

- Olha mione sei que pode parecer estranho, mais a meu ver só tem uma pessoa que pode te ajudar nisso - o menino falava, mas tinha certo receio no olhar.

- Quem Draco?Quem? – dizia a garota já exausta pela aquela situação eram noites de tortura com aquele homem lhe chamando e todos aqueles sibilos de serpentes.

- Meu padrinho – ele percebeu que a face de Hermione expressava um misto de incredulidade e medo, medo sim ele nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, e sentindo que ela queria uma confirmação ele repetiu dessa vez mais sério – meu padrinho Mione, o professor Severo Snape.

- Draco realmente eu não sei o que dizer – já fazia um tempo, para falar a verdade desde que hermione e draco começaram a ser amigos que a menina notava que Snape a observava , não como sempre ,mais com uma certa curiosidade digamos e com uma certa incredulidade também – tudo bem eu vou mais não vou sozinha você vai ficar lá comigo.

Hermione seguiu seu caminho para a torre da Grifinória, tomou um banho e foi se deitar pensando que provavelmente Snape iria querer invadir sua mente e adormeceu pensando em como seria ter a mente invadida por alguém.

**N/A:Olá pessoal! Ufa já estava na hora de arrumar um jeito desses dois se acharem não é?**

**E essa amizade repentina de hermione ein?nunca se esqueçam que os malfoy nem sempre são o que aparentam ser e esse pesadelos oque serão ein ein?essa fic só esta no inicio e tem muitas surpresas por aí, estou aberta a sugestões mandem suas opiniões por email: estou aguardando...**

**Beijos Bella B. Snape.**


	4. Encontros esperados part I

Encontros esperados parte I

Realmente, aquela interrogação estava se tornando insuportável, ele tinha certeza de que Lucio não sabia da mais nova amizade do filho, ele até pensara em escrever contando, mas achou que aquilo acarretaria problemas demais para seu afilhado.

Era estranho, Severo nunca tivera uma família de verdade, seus pais eram muito ocupados antes de serem assassinados, mas aquilo não era uma coisa de que se orgulhava em lembrar. Ele tinha que confessar que sentia certo apreço ao menino, ele lhe parecia muito frágil e ele sabia que Draco era pressionado pelos pais para seguir o caminho das trevas, ele fora criado assim, ele se lembra até hoje de quando Draco nascera seu berço de prata pura decorado nas cores preto e verde, toda a elite das trevas estava lá, ele já crescera envolvido naquilo, não era uma coisa fácil de mudar.

Mais agora seus pensamentos se direcionavam para outra coisa, ou melhor, outra pessoa, Granger, srta. Hermione Granger a intragável sabe-tudo grifinória e ainda por cima sangue ruim. Aquela amizade de Draco era realmente estranha, pelo que ele conhecia de seu afilhado sabia que o menino nunca se envolveria em uma história dessas sem nenhum interesse.

Aquilo o instigava em saber mais, queria descobrir o que a Granger tinha de tão especial assim.

Severo dormiu decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ou não se chamava Severo Snape.

Aquele casebre velho, todos queriam derrubar aquela casa dali, mas ninguém conseguia, sempre acontecia alguma coisa que os impedia todas as maquinas quebravam ao ir lá, e finalmente depois de muitas tentativas houve a desistência por parte da prefeitura, os prejuízos causados pela aquela casa eram evidentes. Corria até um boato de a casa era amaldiçoada e que um velho bruxo que comia crianças morava ali.

Ninguém percebera sua presença, e ela se perguntava o porquê daquela agitação envolta da casa, justamente daquela casa, foi quando se aproximou de um menino – Olá menino, porque rondam tanto essa casa?

Ela notou que o menino a tirou de cima em baixo, estava admirado com a beleza e encanto, e ao mesmo tempo assustado por imposição daquela presença tão forte a ele – Olha moça dizem que é assombrada, a senhora sabe que sempre tem alguém querendo entrar e dessa vez quem vai é meu irmão – disse o menino com um leve tom de preocupação na sua voz – sabe eu pedi pra ele não entrar, o ultimo garoto que entrou aí não voltou mais – sua voz saiu em forma de choramingo.

A mulher franziu a testa e disse – _Nagini você está aí?- _ela notou que o menino se assustara quando a ouviu sibilar e correu quando a tal Nangini apareceu rastejando

_- Entre, o mestre a espera _– acobra voltou para a casa e ela continuou em seu encalço.

Ela transpassava um acerta curiosidade e então... – Revelius – ela piscou os olhos e viu a bela mansão onde se encontrava, um certo sorriso monótono se formou no canto de sua boca – Realmente um ótimo gosto.

- É claro que tenho afinal escolhi você minha cara - ela se virara não havia reparado o homem as suas costas.

- Lord Voldemort – disse ela em um comprimento cordial.

- Srta. Mountgormay – ele repetiu o gesto.

- Desde quando me chama assim? – ela disse meio surpresa.

- Desde que passou a me chamar de Lord - disse Lord Voldemort tentando tornar a situação agradável, pelo menos por enquanto...

**N/A: cap. curtinho né? Mais a partir daí as coisas começam a ficarem boas e adivinhem só no próximo cap. haverá uma certa aproximação entre nosso casal 20 rsrsrs.**

**Pessoal me escreva é serio, preciso saber o que estão achando,**

**é chato ler fic aos pedaços não é então já sabem o que fazer, incentivar a autora a escrever! Não esqueçam **


	5. encontros esperados part II

Encontros esperados parte II.

Parecia uma manhã comum, como outra qualquer, mas Hermione sabia que não era.

Ela desceu as escadas de seu dormitório e encontrou um Harry Potter pensativo no salão comunal da Grifinória, ela ficou preocupada, mas se lembrou de que estavam brigados e resolveu passar direto. Quando ia atravessar o quadro da mulher gorda ela ouviu:

- Mione, preciso falar com você, - Harry parecia preocupado – é muito importante.

- Ela se virou e encontrou um Harry com um ponto de interrogação na testa, aquilo a deixara preocupada - O que houve Harry?

- Mione, sente-se precisamos conversar.

- Olha Harry se for pra falar do Draco espero que saiba que ele é um grande amigo e que...

- Não é sobre o Malfoy, é sobre meus pesadelos.

Hermione se lembrara que já fazia um tampo que estava tendo esses pesadelos também, e que queria falar sobre eles com alguém, essa hora chegara.

- O que houve? - ela pensou que se ele a estava procurando era porque estava acontecendo algo de muito errado, pois, ele mesmo havia declarado que nunca mais falaria com ele até que recobrasse seu juízo.

- Olha Mione, eu não estava mais me preocupando, já tinha me acostumado com as ameaças e tudo mais – Hermione sabia que não era verdade, ninguém se acostuma com isso - o que me preocupou dessa vez é que você estava no sonho, junto com Voldemort.

- Harry, isso é natural – ela tentou forçar um sorriso – é claro que Voldemort irá querer pegar um amigo seu pra te atrair. Não se preocupe.

- Mas Hermione, no pesadelo ele estava de braços dados com você, lado a lado, como um igual – ele parecia estar levando a serio.

- Não seja bobo Harry, quando é Voldemort vai tratar uma nascida trouxa como um igual?

- Olha eu não sei, mas me pareceu muito real.

-Harry, te agradeço por se preocupar, mas, isso parece meio infundado não? Eu igual à Voldemort? - ela sorriu e o amigo lhe sorriu também, ela fizera menção de se levantar, ele fez sinal pra que esperasse.

- Mione desculpe – ele parecia envergonhado - não devia ter agido daquele jeito com você.

- Tudo bem Harry, agora vamos descer porque o leão da Grifinória da minha barriga está rugindo.

E enquanto eles desciam para tomar seu café da manha Hermione ficou pensando porque não havia contado a Harry que também estava tendo aqueles pesadelos, ela achou melhor não contar pois o amigo iria ficar mais desconfiado e obcecado do que antes. Ela se convenceu de que tomou a atitude certa.

Draco havia avistado Hermione, ele sorrira, ela acenara, e Harry por sua vez somente fechou a cara. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado a aquela história, o Sonserino sangue puro amigo da Grifinória sangue ruim.

A manha decorrera tranquilamente, mas durante o almoço Hermione receber a uma coruja, Rony que estava sentado ao seu lado queria saber de quem era.

- Me deixa vê Mione - ele parecia estar em uma verdadeira aula de contorcionismo pra tentar ver o bilhete nas mãos da menina.

- Já disse que não Ronald, a coruja é para mim, não pra você - disse ela, já se levantando para ver o que era.

Num canto do salão ela abrira o pergaminho, que somente dizia: "Me encontre no saguão de entrada as três". Discretamente ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mais precisamente pra Draco Malfoy, que lhe confirmou o remetente do bilhete com um aceno de cabeça.

Já eram três horas quando Hermione apareceu no local marcado, um Draco pensativo estava esperando por ela.

- Tive medo de que não despistasse o Potter - o menino demonstrou certo alivio depois que a viu sozinha.

- Desde quando não consigo o que eu quero – disse ela com um sorrisinho irônico

- Acho que estou te fazendo mal... – ele notou que a expressão dela formou um ponto de interrogação no meio de sua testa – está ficando cada vez mais Sonserina!

Os dois gargalharam sonoramente quando resolveram ir fazer um passeio as margens do Lago Negro.

- E então Fharah, - Voldemort se dirigia a bela mulher vestida de preto a sua frente- como tem se virado sem mim nesses últimos anos?

- Como me virava antes de te conhecer. – dizia aquela mulher que parecia estranhamente decidida a algo.

- Está matando sua sede com bichinhos? – Voldemort expressava incredulidade na voz - Minha querida, francamente você já foi melhor nisso!

- Sabe Tom, tenho sentido sua falta, você sempre será um grande homem, um grande companheiro... – Voldemort não havia notado aquela mulher que o abraçava pelas costa e que agora falava em seus ouvidos se levantar, ela era muito rápida. – Creio que você também pense assim. Estou certa, não estou?

- Está Fahrah, você sempre está. - e virou de frente para ela e a puxou em caloroso beijo.

- Hermione eu sei que você não queria, mais eu penso no seu bem, e...

- Fale logo Draco está me deixando nervosa!

-Falei-com-meu-padrinho-ele-quer-te-ver-hoje! – ele falou tão rápido que Hermione não conseguiu entender uma só palavra do que ele havia dito

- Por favor, fale de novo - pediu Hermione, já que o menino parecia ter engolido uma vitrola.

- Falei com meu padrinho ele disse que nos espera nas masmorras depois do jantar.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer, de que forma agir, ela sempre soube que àquela hora chegaria e que ela ficaria frente a frente com Severo Snape e que esse entraria na sua mente assim simplesmente entrando, e pior com o consentimento dela, mas afinal do que ela tinha medo, ela nunca escondeu nada de ninguém, ou escondeu? Não Hermione Granger, monitora chefe de Hogwarts, a grifinória a mais respeitável de que se tem noticia bom tecnicamente sua vida era um livro aberto á todos. Será mesmo?


	6. Encontros esperados part III

Cap. 5 encontros esperados parte III

**N/A:olá pessoal desculpem a lentidão, embora não tenho certeza de que alguém além da Sandy Mione esteja lendo isso, mas aqui vou eu.Até que enfim eu consegui achar inspiração para começar o "relacionamento" entre nosso amado Sevie e a Mione(que embora eu goste desse par, lá no fundo gostaríamos de ser ela,ou pior, a temos como nossa concorrente declarada ao cargo de senhora Snape não é mesmo?).**

**Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo que eu acho que deveria se chamar: O encontro mais esperado!!!!!!!!! rsrsrsrsrs**

O jantar mal começara e já acabara, e o desespero, sim desespero essa era a palavra, estava tomando conta de Hermione, isso já estava evidente. Era como se todos estivessem olhando para ela.

- Mione o que houve? – era a voz de Harry - Você parece estar preocupada com alguma coisa.

- É só impressão sua... – respondeu a garota vagamente, era nítido que ela estava mentido...

- Eu acho que não, mas se você ta dizendo... – e o garoto voltou a se concentrar na missão de terminar de devorar o bolo de chocolate que se encontrava na sua frente.

Hermione não conseguiu conter a incrível vontade de olhar para a mesa dos professores e quando levantou sua cabeça encontrou um par de olhos negros a estudando, ela seria capaz de se perder naqueles olhos. E em um rápido movimento como se estivesse negando algo, voltou seus olhos para a sobremesa na sua frente ainda intocada, com a face muito vermelha.

Severo Snape relutou ao admitir aquele sorriso que teimava em se formar no canto de sua boca, ele sabia que causava alguma coisa, alguma reação naquela garota, garota pensou ele, não era bem mais o termo pra definir Hermione Granger, decididamente ela não era mais uma garota, ela já era uma mulher, e muito bela por sinal, totalmente diferente daquela garotinha que entrara no salão principal há sete anos atrás, admirando a tudo e a todos. Severo recriminou-se por estar tendo aqueles pensamentos, afinal a menina (ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de voltar a vê-la daquela forma) era sua aluna e ainda por cima Grifinória, tinha que parar de se portar daquele jeito como um adolescente coisa que já não era há muito tempo, e como de súbito levantou-se e saiu do salão principal sem ao menos desejar boa noite a ninguém.

Outra pessoa que acompanhou a cena desde o inicio era Alvo Dumbledore, que sinceramente queria entender o que se passava na sua frente, e como se acendesse umas daquelas lampadazinhas em cima da sua cabeça branca ele se permitiu um largo sorriso, intrigando Minerva McGonacal.

- O que houve Alvo?- não importava como ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Nada de importante minha estimada Minerva, somente algumas idéias - disse o velho diretor deixando sempre aquele ar de mistério como sempre.

- Você é estranho Alvo, realmente... – falou ela bravia como esperando saber sobre a fofoca do século.

- "Velha alcoviteira" - pensou divertido o diretor sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Minerva.

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

- Poxa Mione! – era Ronald que choramingava – Temos o tema de poções para fazer, se você não ficar aqui pra nos ajudar nós vamos nos ferrar!

- Rony, experimente uma coisa - disse a garota com raiva – deixe-me te apresentar a umas pessoas – ela remexeu sua mochila e tirou algumas coisas de lá – Ronald, esses são os livros, eles podem te ajudar a fazer sua pesquisa, esse é um caldeirão onde você pode testar alguma poção, e finalmente esses são os pergaminhos e as penas. Bom, estou saindo, tchau! – a menina saiu fechando com violência o quadro da mulher gorda, deixando um rony perplexo para trás, e arrancando um resmungo da ocupante do quadro.

Ela parou pra pensar e se lembrou de onde estava indo, e o que estava fazendo. De repente, sentiu um vácuo no estômago e uma forte pressão na cabeça, a ultima coisa de que se lembrou foi de uma bela mulher vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés lhe estender a mão e lhe dizer:

- Que bom que te encontrei Lilith...

E um baque surdo foi ouvido no corredor seis...

Hermione acordou, não conhecia aquele lugar que estava, estava tudo muito escuro, o lugar era iluminado exclusivamente por velas, parecia que nenhuma luz entrava ali fazia no mínimo uns dois séculos. Fazia muito frio, ela puxou o cobertor para mais perto de si, tentou se erguer, mais a dor de cabeça não deixou, ela sem querer deixou escapar um gritinho que foi o suficiente para despertar uma pessoa que ela não havia reparado que estava ali...

- Hermione, você está bem? – era a voz de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu não sei – a garota realmente estava confusa – onde estou?

- Hermione você... você...

- Fale de uma vez!

- Você está nas masmorras, nos aposentos do meu padrinho – o garoto parecia preocupado, Hermione se limitara a um susto , pelo menos foi o que ele percebeu – encontrei você lá desmaiada, achei que poderia ter alguma coisa errada e decidi trazer você para cá.Esse se desmaio, tem a ver com os sonhos não tem?

- Acho que sim – a garota parecia estar totalmente aluada, os pensamentos estavam se arranjando no cérebro dela com uma lentidão anormal, foi aí que ela percebeu que o lugar que estava era na verdade a cama do professor Snape. Aquele pensamento assustou a garota, ela estava deitada na cama dele, nunca teria adivinhado algo daquele jeito, e principalmente da maneira que fora. – Draco, acho que tenho que levantar... – dava para notar o esforço da menina.

- Não espere um pouco... – ele estava se levantando.

- Estou incomodando Draco, o professor Snape deve estar dormindo sabe- se lá onde e eu aqui na cama dele - ela falou aquilo tão sem pensar que ela mesma teve dificuldade de digerir as palavras que acabara de pronunciar.

- Mione, fique calma. – apesar de sorrir, Hermione já conhecia bem o novo amigo e notou que ele estava nervoso, ou porque não dizer apreensivo? – Bom não se preocupe quanto a isso, pois meu padrinho não está dormindo mal, ele está acordado esperando você se recuperar para poder te fazer algumas perguntas... Você sabe como ele é, insistente até morrer – ele tentou sorrir ao dizer isso - e bom, ele me pediu que case você acordasse antes do amanhecer era para eu chama-lo, mesmo que estivesse dormindo.

- Draco isso seria indelicado, imagine acordar o professor de madrugada por minha causa?

Snape já tinha notado o dialogo no quarto e se levantou para ter certeza, ouviu os comentários de Hermione, e deu um de seus famosos risinhos sarcásticos e pensou que Hermione não tinha receio de incomodar, ela estava era com medo de ficar ali, afinal era um lugar novo para ela, e para todos os alunos, exceto para o senhor Malfoy, diga-se de passagem.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, senhorita Granger - ele fazia questão de olhar para a garota diretamente nos olhos.

- Boa noite professor. – Hermione parecia realmente constrangida – Desculpe-me não deveria... – ela tentava se erguer da cama mais não conseguiu – estar aqui. – pelo tom de sua voz parecia que ela estava com uma forte dor.

- Senhorita, o que esta sentindo exatamente? – Hermione estranhou aquele tom de voz, não era de deboche, nem de sarcasmo, então, a menina pensou que, de duas uma ou ele era um excelente ator ou ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

- Uma dor de cabeça muito forte e... – quando a menina abriu os olhos novamente Snape já não estava, mais ao lado da porta, por um instante ela pensou que ele havia ido embora, e que ela não passava de uma garota idiota que acreditou que o professor Snape fosse querer seu bem, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando o viu remexendo uns frascos no criado mudo ao lado da cama que ela estava.

- E... – ele parecia preocupado

- E um vácuo na minha barriga que parecia me puxar para algum lugar e...

– Snape olhava para ela com atenção – E eu vi, uma mulher me chamando, mas ela não dizia meu nome...

- Espere um pouco, - Snape parecia tentar encaixar as palavras da aluna a alguma coisa, Hermione notou que ele lhe deu um olhar confuso – não pode ser... – ele parecia atônito – Sr. Malfoy, por favor, saia.

- Mas a Hermione...

- Já não mandei sair! – ele parecia com raiva do menino – Lúcio sabe, sempre soube... – ele falou aquilo baixo, Draco estava tão assustado que não percebeu que o padrinho falava de seu pai, mas Hermione notou.

- Professor, o que ele sabe?

- Senhorita, temos que conversar... – ele estava receoso, Hermione nunca tinha visto seu professor assim, aquilo lhe assustou. – gostaria de saber exatamente como era a mulher que a senhorita viu?

Ele conjurou uma cadeira e acendeu mais velas deixando o ambiente das masmorras estranhamente iluminado. Finalmente Hermione pode repara o lugar que estava, era de muito bom gosto e que aquela cama que estava deitada era tão confortável que...

- Senhorita, está sentindo algo?- ela foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz de seu professor poções.

- Estava tentando me lembrar exatamente – ela fez um ligeiro esforço – bom ela me a impressão de que eu já a vi, e que a conheço de algum lugar – ela parecia confusa - ela me dá medo, mas ao mesmo tempo segurança, como se ela estivesse me protegendo, a vida toda...

O professor Snape estava realmente atento e parecia não estar gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

- Se conseguisse, poderia me descrever essa mulher?

- Acho que consigo – ela fazia um esforço e notou que Snape segurava um frasco em uma das mãos – Professor o que é isso? – perguntou a garota interrompendo a conversa.

- Ah sim, bom é uma poção para sua dor de cabeça, bom beba isso,eu havia me esquecido completamente dela...

- Obrigada professor

- pare com isso, e me diga como era a tal mulher – Hermione notou que ele parecias em graça

- Bom ela era alta, tinha a pele branca, não branca não, pálida tinha os olhos negros de um jeito que eu nunca vi, é como se eles nos hipnotizassem e da uma vontade correr até lá e ficar junto dela. Os cabelos também são negros, mas, eram compridos e bonitos formavam um contraste impar com o tom da pele, e ela era tão bonita tão perfeita, a voz dela era tão macia – os olhos de sua aluna brilhavam, ela parecia estar encantado, era como se falasse de uma deusa – e pelo que tudo indicada ela gosta de mim , isso não é ótimo?

- A senhorita está fascinada ela não?- ela parecia estar enfeitiçada.

- Sim estou ela é carinhosa comigo e ela me chama como se quisesse me ajudar. – ele notou que Hermione parecia se confundir – Mas ela deve ter se confundido, é uma pena.

- Como assim se confundido?

- Ela não me chamava pelo meu nome, ela me chamava como era... AH sim, ela me chamou de Lilith, sim de Lilith! Estranho não acha ?

- Isso é impossível... – ele estava boquiaberto, e saiu correndo até a porta e disse aos berros – Malfoy seu inútil! – Draco acordou em um susto e deu um pulo, se assustou com o professor gritando o seu nome.

- Fala professor, estou aqui!

- De um jeito de chamar Dumbledore aqui.- ele viu a garoto fechando os olhos como se estivesse dormindo em pé – Agora!!

O garoto saiu correndo tão desesperado que tropeçou na porta e se levantou sem ao menos olhar para trás, claro que estava apavorado, afinal seu padrinho nunca havia gritado com ele daquele jeito.


	7. Entre conversas e lágrimas

Cap.VII Entre conversas e lágrimas.

Hermione não entendeu o porquê daquilo, Dumbledore, mais porque a presença dele, porque aquilo tudo? Ela se sentia atônita, será que fora alguma coisa que ela disse? Sua cabeça rodopiava como um peão.

- Professor, eu falei alguma coisa errada? – Snape notou que tinha assustado a menina, mas em uma situação daquelas não tinha como ficar calmo, se ficasse calmo ele seria um monstro.

– Senhorita Granger creio que, por enquanto, a senhorita deve descansar, deixe que com o direto eu resolvo. – ele não queria ter se descontrolado na frente da aluna, - a senhorita terá tudo a seu tempo.- ele resolveu sair dali, não queria dar oportunidade da garota perguntar mais alguma coisa, e para ele, era difícil negar uma resposta para ela, tinha que ser algo pensado, muito bem elaborado, não poderia falar qualquer coisa, se aquela garota tinha um defeito era a insistência, mas afinal, pensou ele, ela é uma grifinória, não é?

Quem? Ele se perguntava quem em pleno juízo ficaria esmurrando a porta do alheio quatro horas da manhã? Deveria ser alguém muito desesperado, ou com algum problema grave e aquilo foi o suficiente para tirá-lo da cama. Ele se levantou e quando abriu a porta viu um Draco Malfoy com uma estranha vermelhidão do pescoço pra cima.

- O... professor... Snape... o senhor...- ele parecia não respirar a algum tempo.

- Calma meu jovem! Respire antes de falar - Dumbledore queria dar a impressão de sério mais na verdade estava adorando tudo aquilo – sente- se aqui – Dumbledore indicou uma cadeira com a cabeça, sentou se de frente para Draco – agora se acalme e me fale o motivo dessa correria toda.

Draco começou a respirar e só agora reparou as vestes do diretor, ele estava com um camisão vermelho berrante de bichinhos coloridos, um gorro da mesma cor com três bolinhas na ponta, e também usava pantufas de coelhinhos amarelos. Ele se esforçou para não cair na gargalhada, e por mais que estivesse sendo influenciado pela Hermione, não pode deixar de pensar que o diretor realmente estava ficando caduco...

- Eu tinha marcado com a Hermione, para nos encontramos nas masmorras depois do jantar, ela se atrasou e, o senhor sabe que ela não age assim – ele estava de cabeça baixa – então decidi procurar por ela, achei que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa grave...

- E presumo que o senhor não estava errado... – o diretor lhe dirigia atenção total.

- Não senhor, não estava – ele encarava o diretor agora.

- Eu fui ao grande salão, fui na biblioteca, escoltei os banheiros femininos, fui a ala hospitalar, e nada, então decidi ir até a Grifinória, - uma sombra passou pelos olhos do menino – e encontrei ela...

- E então?- o diretor já sabia a resposta de sua pergunta

- Ela estava desmaiada em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, e então eu a peguei no colo – o garoto agora falava mais alto, ele estava muito nervoso – eu .. eu não sabia o que fazer! – ele gaguejava – decidi fazer o que é certo, levei a Hermione até o professor Snape. – ele falou como que esperando levar uma bronca.

O diretor reconheceu o tom de desafio na voz de seu aluno. "Bem sonserino" pensou ele.

- Senhor Malfoy, ela está bem?

- Não sei ... – a voz dele falhou ao dizer isso.

- Como o senhor não sabe?- Dumbledore agora estava realmente preocupado – Se o senhor estava com ela deveria saber!

- Bom, eu estava com Hermione até ela acordar, e quando ela acordou, eu perguntei como ela estava, se estava melhor, e porque ela desmaiou – Dumbledore pode notar a confusão nas palavras do menino – ela começou a reclamar, estava com dificuldade para falar, ela quase não me respondia e apesar da dor de cabeça ela queria se levantar – uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios do menino – ela não queria ficar ali, achou que estava incomodando...

- Entendo. – Hermione nas masmorras, uma cena rara de se ver...

- Bom, naturalmente o professor Snape ouviu nossas vozes e foi lá ver, eles começaram a conversar, ele separou uma poção, e quando Hermione começou a falar o que houve antes do desmaio, ele me colocou para fora e foi e foi... aos berros! – Draco Malfoy expressava abertamente a sua indignação pois nunca devia ter imaginado que seu protetor iria trata-lo daquela forma – Eles ficaram lá falando e de repente e me mandou vir aqui chamar o senhor,- um risinho irônico se formou no rosto do menino- aos berros também.

Dumbledore achou que não estaria vivo para ver esse momento, Severo Snape seu adorado pupilo, gritando com alunos Sonserinos, mais diga se de passagem, que as relações de Severo e Draco eram alem disso...

- Bom, senhor Malfoy, irei lá com o senhor,mais antes - o diretor se permitiu um largo sorriso – tenho que me trocar, se sair assim vou ser taxado de maluco pela escola - ele piscou o olho direito para Malfoy – O senhor não concorda?

- Sim senhor diretor – "velho cenil" o garoto lhe deu um risinho azedo como resposta.

Sentado em seu escritório Severo Snape pensava em como Draco estava demorando com Dumbledore. Como era possível aquilo, será que o menino não sabia nem chamar uma pessoa com urgência, e se alguém estivesse morrendo, e se Hermione estivesse morrendo? Não, isso decididamente não iria acontecer com a garota afinal, tudo absolutamente tudo lhe era favorável. Severo estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Hermione estava atrás dele, ele só despertou para a presença dela, quando ouviu um barulho de vidro se espatifando no chão de sua sala.

- Hermione! – ele não sabia o porquê de sua surpresa, se era pela presença da menina ali escorada em sua mesa quase desmaiando, ou se foi pelo nome que acabara de sair da sua boca completamente sem querer – Como foi que chegou aqui? A senhorita sabe que tem que ficar deitada, afinal, não quer ser vista por aí sendo carregada por mim? - quase como um habito o tão famoso Snape irônico se materializou naquele momento fazendo a garota encarar-lhe o olhando nos olhos. Foi aí então que Severo viu se formarem duas pequenas gotas de lagrimas no canto dos olhos da garota.

- Professor... - a voz dela era baixa e fraca, ela estava esgotada, estava exposta, tinha sua mente invadida a qualquer hora, por pessoas que ELA não sabia quem eram. – Me ajude...

Ele foi em direção a sua aluna, se abaixou para entregar um lenço a ela, mas a menina sequer levantava os braços, ela lançou um olhar para ele que dizia claramente, desculpe. Ele se abaixou e se sentou do lado de sua aluna, aquilo de alguma forma estava doendo nele, uma dor que teimava em transparecer, ele pensou que uma cruciatus doeria menos do que vê-la chorar ela estava tão frágil, tão sozinha, e como em um impulso ele pegou o seu lenço e enxugou as lagrimas dela. Ele podia sentir o desespero da menina, queria poder ajudar.

- Você quer conversar?- ele falou no tom mais amigável que conseguiu naquela hora, e embora parecesse estranho, ele se importava com a menina, afinal qualquer pessoa no lugar dele faria o mesmo, quem suportaria ver uma criaturinha daquelas chorando daquele jeito. Ele procurava olhar a garota nos olhos para ver se consegui ler a mente dela, mais ficou tão angustiado ao vê-la naquele estado que não conseguiu.

- Eu... Tenho medo... – e o que eram antes duas lagrimas se tornaram dois rios que embora silenciosos o machucavam ainda mais. – me ajude... – e em um ato inesperado pelos dois, Hermione apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Snape, que por um momento prendeu a respiração pensando no que fazer, ele teve vontade de joga-la para longe e de descontar pontos, mais simplesmente deixou-se levar pelos doces perfumes do cabelo de Hermione... E qual não foi sua surpresa quando se viu acariciando-os em um movimente quase automático que de vez em quando passava perto do rosto da menina...

Ela parara de chorar, estava de olhos fechados, estava dormindo, um alivio pensou ele, mas ele não pode deixar de notar um pequeno sorriso que estava nos lábios da menina, ele se pegou pensando se seria ele o motivo do sorriso, e se recriminou sacudindo a cabeça violentamente – Bom pelo menos pesadelos não esta tendo.- disse o velho e sarcástico Snape.

**N/A: Olá pessoal, desculpem pelo capitulo meio dawn é que brigas com namorado, problemas familiares preocupações, afinal escritores de fics também são humanos!!!!!!**

**Bom não aquele "oh que grande cap.!" Mas eu acho que está aceitável**

**Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a Sandy Mione que tem me ajudado muito e também a Luhh Potter Malfoy que também deixou reviews... Obrigado por estarem lendo!**

**Você quer ter o nome aqui? Então me deixe uma review! E faça uma autora feliz!**


	8. Dumbledore, encontrei!

Cap. VIII Dumbledore, encontrei.

Dumbledore havia acabado de se arrumar e, agora, descia as escadas em caracol que davam acesso ao seu escritório.

- Vamos, senhor Malfoy?

- Vamos senhor – Draco sempre soube que nunca fora bom em adivinhação, mais teve um forte pressentimento de que não deveria entrar nas masmorras, pois receberia um grande sermão. Um daqueles sermões que incluíam palavras que não estava acostumado a ouvir e, sim, a falar.

Eles seguiram silenciosos durante todo o caminho até os aposentos do professor Snape. Um pouco antes da porta, Draco parou de andar, fazendo com que Dumbledore parasse junto com ele.

- Diretor, o senhor não acha que eu deveria voltar para a Sonserina? – disse, deixando transparecer que estava levemente ansioso – sabe já devem ser pelas quatro e meia da manhã e não poderei ficar com Hermione mesmo...

- Creio que está correto, meu jovem, Severo com certeza vai querer conversar comigo em particular e, quanto à sua nova amiga – Dumbledore dava mais um de seus sorrisos fraternos que fazem qualquer pessoa ter uma imensa vontade de lhe abraçar, menos, é claro, Draco Malfoy – não se preocupe, ela ficara bem.

-Obrigado senhor, boa noite.

- Boa noite. Ah, meu jovem, se Filch o parar por aí, diga que está fora da cama com permissão minha. Qualquer coisa, deixe que eu resolvo amanhã. Agora, vá tranqüilo.

Só o poder de dar um fora em Filch já era bom. Melhor ainda era saber que não levaria mais sermão algum. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

E com esse pensamento, Draco Malfoy foi caminhando vagarosamente pelos corredores do castelo, como se caminhasse à beira do mar, até a Sonserina, fazendo os caminhos mais longos e se perdendo pelos corredores desertos e gelados, só para ser apanhado.

Agora que estava só, Dumbledore podia pensar no que realmente estaria acontecendo com Hermione, ele não havia notado nada de estranho com a grifinória. Ela se alimentava direito e aparentemente estava bem, principalmente agora que voltara a falar com o Harry.

O diretor havia chego à porta dos aposentos de Snape. A porta era muito bonita, de madeira talhada à mão e com detalhes de prata. A maçaneta, bem não era nada original... Tratava-se de uma cobra que destrancava a porta com o uso de uma senha. Sorte que as senhas de Snape também não eram originais. Dumbledore havia se esquecido de olhar o caderno de senhas da quinzena. Ele poderia bater à porta, mas não haveria graça... Então, ele resolveu arriscar.

- Serpentes – disse, mas cobrinha nem se mexeu.

- Sonserina.– tentou, mas novamente deu em nada.

- Hummmmm, Alvo Dumbledore! – Desta vez a cobra deslizou para o lado e ele, satisfeito, entrou nos aposentos de seu querido pupilo.

O ambiente estava muito iluminado. Aliás, estranhamente iluminado, Dumbledore reparou, pois o Mestre de Poções odiava claridade. Falando no professor, onde estaria ele? Será que havia acontecido algo com Hermione? Não, pois se tivesse, ele teria sido o primeiro a ser informado, pensava o diretor.

Dumbledore andou até a porta dos aposentos de Snape e já ia colocando a mão na maçaneta, para abrir, mas resolveu que iria chamar pelo professor pois, afinal, Snape não estava sozinho – o diretor se divertia com essa possibilidade – Assim como ele poderia estar vigiando os sonhos de Hermione poderia estar participando deles ativamente, pensou. E dessa vez, o diretor teve que abafar o riso.

Ele deu três batidas leves na porta, mas não foi atendido. Ele resolveu dar três batidas não tão leves assim, mas continuou sendo ignorado. Dumbledore colou seus ouvidos na porta, não escutou nenhum barulho "suspeito" e resolveu abri-la. Mesmo sendo uma porta de madeira antiga, ela não emitiu nenhum rangido. O diretor resolveu espiar pela frestinha que acabara de abrir e percebeu que estava tudo calmo. Foi então que Dumbledore avistou uma cena que, no mínimo, seria hilária para alguns, mas para ele não era...

Seu querido Severo Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira, dormindo todo torto, ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Pelo visto, ele dormira assim, vigiando o sono de sua "hóspede". Dumbledore teve vontade de deixá-lo dormir, mas se lembrou de que o assunto de que o professor queria falar-lhe certamente não era nenhuma futilidade, pois não mandaria ninguém ir chamá-lo naquela hora da madrugada. Por isso, Dumbledore iria acordá-lo.

Quando o diretor estava chegando perto, Snape levantou-se de súbito, com a varinha em punho.

- Tudo bem, já me rendi! – Dumbledore ria sonoramente, mas não alto o suficiente para acordar Hermione – Severo, sinceramente, é assim que você da bom-dia às pessoas?- Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Dumbledore realmente era estranho.

- São velhos reflexos... Você sabe! – Snape passava a mão pela nuca freneticamente, não sabia se era pela dor que sentia no pescoço, por ter dormido de mau jeito ou se era por estar desconcertado.

- Acalme-se, Severo, - o diretor lhe sorria abertamente – venha vamos tomar um chá.

Snape odiava aquilo, a forma de Dumbledore convidá-lo para tomar um chá fazia com que ambos parecessem duas velhas inúteis, fofoqueiras e desocupadas, que estavam se preparando para o chá das cinco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Eu sabia que esse tempo chegaria, e que finalmente iria ter alguém do meu lado, que fosse digno de confiança..._

_Eu sempre soube disso também – ela lhe dava um sorriso frio, porém sincero - nosso reinado começa agora._

_E você é a minha princesa, Lilith! – e uma deformidade surgiu em seu rosto. Ele não era muito bom em sorrisos._

_Então vamos, meu rei! – agora, seu ar era de deboche._

_A srta. me acompanha? – ele lhe oferecera o braço, e ela o tomou como resposta à pergunta que lhe fora feita. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- E então Severo, porque cargas d'água você mandou me chamar em plena madrugada – por mais que quisesse, o diretor não conseguia passar um ar de aborrecimento. E sim um ar de curiosidade.

- Para começar, você sabe que o mandei chamar aqui por causa da senhorita Granger, não sabe? - Snape não sabia por onde iria começar...

- Claro que sei, meu pupilo – Dumbledore sentia-se ansioso, não era aquilo que estava querendo ouvir. – como você mesmo diz, não sou nenhum de seus alunos cabeça-oca – e o velho diretor lhe sorriu - Chá?

- Eu sei que você não é nenhum cabeça-oca, Alvo. – ele ainda repetia o gesto de esfregar a nuca – Não, obrigada.

- Não, o que?

- Chá! Alvo, eu já te disse que não tomo isso! - Snape perecia bravo, mas só parecia. – Merlin!

- Então vai beber o que? Vodka?

- Pode ser, estou precisando... – ele falou, mais nervoso do que queria aparentar. – não queria ter que te falar isso...

- Ora, meu caro Severo, se não queria me falar, então porque me tirou da cama? – Dumbledore adotou um certo ar de deboche que, sinceramente, não combinava com ele. Ele era realmente estranho, e isso era indiscutível! – Acho melhor me falar, já que estou aqui...

- Alvo, você não ficou intrigado com essa amizade repentina do Malfoy com a Granger. Você não acreditou que o Malfoy poderia estar sendo sincero com a garota, acreditou?

- De inicio eu achei que não, mas hoje, na minha sala, não precisei usar legilimência para perceber que o garoto estava preocupado com ela – Dumbledore agora estava sério.

- É claro que está. Se eu fosse ele, também estaria!- "Dumbledore, sempre acreditando no melhor das pessoas." Severo fazia cara de incrédulo.

- Onde você quer chegar, Severo?

- Você lembra que há dois anos entramos na sala da profecia escondidos, para tentar achar algo que servisse a nosso favor? – o diretor lhe dirigia um olhar como se o tivesse mandando prosseguir. - Você lembra do que achamos naquela noite? – ele balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa – Certamente você deve lembrar do que me pediu para que procurasse?

-Ora, Severo, não sou nenhum velho caduco! – disse ele rindo-se daquilo.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Alvo... – ele parecia irritado.

- Pois então me diga... – embora ele já suspeitasse da resposta.

-Será que você não percebe... Dumbledore, encontrei!

**N/A: Olá pessoal, poxa gente deixem reviews ok?**

**Preciso do incentivo de vocês para continuar escrevendo, tá?**

**Bom, esse capitulo é para deixar vocês na curiosidade...**

**Quem tem um pouquinho de imaginação já deve ter percebido onde eu quero chegar... E para os que não têm, deixem reviews para que eu tenha inspiração para escrever um capitulo decente.**

**Apesar de todas as tragédias, entre mortos e feridos, eu estou aqui , postando graças ao incentivo da Sandy, obrigada!**

**Bom acho que é isso. Obrigada por estarem lendo. **

**beijos**

**Bella Black Snape.**


	9. Altar de pedra

Cap. IX Altar de Pedra

"_A vida é como um altar de pedra,_

_Onde sacrifícios são impostos_

_Onde sangue é derramado,_

_Sim, é duro viver,_

_A eternidade é obscura,_

_Rosas negras brotam da terra infértil,_

_Sim, seremos para sempre corações negros_

_Em busca de vidas para tombar,_

_Vidas para sugar,_

_A alma humana é perecível..._

_Embora pareça, nada é eterno_

_Os corvos pairam sobre as nuvens..._

_Os anjos da dor descem,_

_E o azul do dia torna-se negro..._

_A vida é como um altar de pedra,_

_Onde sacrifícios são impostos_

_Onde sangue é derramado,_

_O nosso sangue é derramado._

_A guerra é a única saída..."_

Ela sabia de quem havia lhe mandado aquele poema, ela conhecia bem aquela caligrafia. Afinal, ele ainda não a havia convencido a lutar.

Bom, aquela escolha ela já havia feito há muito tempo. Sim, ela finalmente se decidiu, iria ficar ao lado dele com certeza, afinal ela o amava, um amor estranho, gélido, morto. Mas ela estava morta. Não poderia ser diferente, ela sabia que ele não a amava, ele nunca fora capaz disso, mas ele ficaria feliz ao saber que a profecia foi concretizada. Se ele fosse capaz, ficaria. Ela poderia sentir seus olhos brilharem de ambição ao saber que havia uma princesa, uma princesa das trevas, para conduzir um reinado tão poderoso.

Ela pegou a rosa que estava em sua cama, era uma linda rosa negra: "Ao menos sabe a minha cor favorita", pensou, e sentiu um cheiro diferente naquela rosa. Era sangue e era fresco. Ela abriu um sorriso, sorriso esse que revelou seus caninos afiados, e passou a língua delicadamente sobre as pétalas, se levantou e, como de hábito, se olhou no espelho e não havia nada lá. "Tenho que perder essa mania de uma vez. Afinal, Fahrah, já faz cem anos que você não se vê!". E com esse pensamento, saiu de seu quarto, quarto que não era como os outros...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Milord, o senhor mandou me chamar? – voz de Lúcio Malfoy estava levemente trêmula, mas nem por isso deixava de passar sua habitual confiança.

- Sim, mandei Lúcio - Voldemort não passava ira em sua voz e sim uma estranha sensação a todos os presentes. Estava cortante como nunca, e sua frieza não era a habitual, era muito maior. Nenhum dos comensais ousara lhe dirigir a palavra naquela manhã.

– Quero que você prepare o seu melhor quarto, mas tem que ser escuro, decoração ao meu modo. Receberemos uma visitante ainda essa semana.

- Sim, Milord, estará tudo pronto amanhã mesmo.

- Ótimo, quanto mais cedo melhor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore estava pensativo, por sua cabeça lhe corriam vários pensamentos de uma vez só. Sim, ele sabia que a menina era especial e que não parecia uma aluna comum, mas o fato de ela ser grifinória era um ponto altamente questionável no caso, pois se o que Severo lhe disse era verdade, certamente ela deveria ter sido selecionada para a Sonserina... Mas, e a família dela? Ela não era trouxa? Sua cabeça estava um verdadeiro redemoinho, ele não sabia o que achar. Ele a conhecia, e sabia que na jovem não corria sequer um fiapo de maldade, e que certamente ele iria ficar do lado deles.

- E então, Alvo? – Severo Snape parecia esgotado. – O que você me diz?

- Severo, é realmente... – ele parecia confuso, mas inesperadamente um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, o que fez Severo lhe olhar com espanto. – é realmente perfeito!

- Perfeito? Você está maluco? – ele exaltou seu tom de voz.

- Sim, Severo, perfeito. E não, não estou maluco – o diretor passava uma confiança em sua voz, totalmente inabalável.

- Alvo, você sabe de quem estamos falando? – Severo estava abismado com aquela situação.

- Sei Severo, estamos falando de Hermione Jane Granger, nossa melhor aluna grifinória dos últimos cem anos. – O diretor parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

- Não, Alvo, estamos falando de Lilith Mountgormay Riddle, a princesa da dinastia das trevas. – Snape já estava irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei quem ela é. O que eu me pergunto é se Voldemort sabe. E respondo: claro que ele não sabe. – Dumbledore parecia estar convicto do que estava falando.

- Se não sabe Alvo, vai saber... – ele parecia desanimado – Ele vai vir atrás de sua herdeira.

- Será que você não percebe, Severo? – ele estava com os olhos brilhando – Ela está do nosso lado! Sempre esteve, temos a solução da guerra em nossas mãos!

- Alvo, a profecia diz que quando ela souber, ela mudará, e, sinceramente, eu temo que não seja somente a aparência... – o professor encarava o nada, seus olhos estavam perdidos – Se ela se aliar a ele, estaremos perdidos, você sabe quem é mãe dela, certamente ela mudará completamente por conta disso.

- Severo, quanto às mudanças de Hermione, poderemos resolver. – ele e sua velha confiança – Nós sabemos que no caso dela, isso só começa a aparecer depois da maioridade completa. Afinal, Severo, Voldemort não é um vampiro.

- Ele não, mas Fahrah é. – ele estava tentando acreditar no que Dumbledore dizia – E você sabe, como eu sei, que ela não é simplesmente mais uma vampira, ela é a rainha deles!

- Eu sei de tudo isso, Severo, mas levemos em conta a conduta de Hermione, ela é uma pessoa boa. - ele já se levantara – Agora eu vou levá-la de volta à Grifinória, escreva tudo o que conseguir lembrar sobre a profecia, amanhã mesmo contaremos tudo a ela. – Snape abriu a boca como se fosse se opor, mas Dumbledore falou primeiro – Severo, se não agirmos logo, quando ela descobrir, vai achar que nós a traímos, e o que menos queremos é perder a confiança de Hermione, certo?

- Sim, Alvo, faça o que achar melhor – ele já havia se deixado levar pelo diretor – amanhã estarei com a profecia em mãos.

- Ótimo, Severo, realmente ótimo! – ele já estava caminhando em direção ao quarto do professor de Poções.

Chegando lá, Dumbledore encontrou uma doce menina, dormindo, com os cabelos espalhados sobre um travesseiro fofo. Hermione aparentava muita inocência. Era uma pena que aquilo acabaria em breve. A face da grifinória estava tão calma, e ela parecia estar sorrindo. Sim, ela estava sorrindo, devia estar tendo um belo sonho. Dumbledore não queria imaginar como seria a realidade dela a partir de agora. Era realmente uma situação terrível. O diretor virou-se e encontrou Severo Snape pensativo, escorado na soleira da porta.

- Vai ser muito duro para ela... – ele parecia perdido.

- Nós dois sabemos disso. – ele caminhou até o homem a sua frente e pôs as mãos em seus ombros – E você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

- Jogo duplo não é vida para ninguém – ele tinha o olhar frio, parecia estar se fechando para o mundo – Ela ainda é uma menina...

- Eu sei Severo, e preciso muito da sua ajuda. – Snape lançou um olhar de indagação ao diretor – Ela não tem nenhuma experiência e preciso que você fique ao lado dela para protegê-la. Mas esse assunto não é para ser discutido agora, creio que já tivemos muitas emoções por hoje, e ainda temos uma escola para dirigir. – ele forçou um sorriso – Já está quase na hora do café.

O sol já havia nascido e Severo Snape ainda não havia dormido. Sorte que era sábado e não teria aulas para dar. Mas será que conseguiria dormir? Aquela era uma pergunta que, com certeza, teria uma resposta negativa.

Dumbledore lhe desejou bom dia, como se isso fosse possível. Agora, era só pensar e pensar até encontrar uma maneira de manter Hermione segura, mas porque afinal, ele estava agindo daquela maneira? Isso ele fez questão de omitir para si mesmo. Ele tinha medo da resposta. Ele, Severo Snape, com medo, realmente era uma coisa nunca vista antes, mas agora era totalmente diferente...

E ele se pegou ainda escorado na soleira da porta de seu quarto, pensando em como sua cama ficara vazia sem aquela bela figura...

**N/A: Olá pessoal, desculpe pelo capitulo, meio depressivo, mas o artista reflete sua alma em sua arte...(nem um pouco convencida, cinco reviews e já estou me achando artista rs, mas afinal, escrever é uma arte)**

**A poesia é minha, está uma boa porcaria, mas as que tinha escrito não se enquadravam, aí teve que ser essa mesmo. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Sandy, que além de estar me apoiando, esta betando a fic. No inicio, estava meio ruim, mas acho que os capítulos se elevaram, e acho que agora estão bem mais estruturados.**

**Obrigada pela review, Lu Snape, incentiva a gente a escrever!**

**Bom, acho que é só isso mesmo...**

**Já falei no capitulo passado, se você quiser ter seu nome aqui é só me mandar uma review! Hehehehehe, muito cara de pau!**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada Sandy, não sei o que seria dessa fic sem você! E obrigada por você estar lendo minha fic!**

**Beijos, muitos beijos!**

**Bella Black Snape.**


	10. Fahrah Mountgormay

Cap. X Fahrah Mountgormay

Aquela noite estava particularmente escura, ela havia ouvido um barulho estranho... Tivera medo, ela sabia que naqueles tempos não era bom pagar para ver, resolveu sair daquela rua e se esconder em uma cabana que parecia estar abandonada. Mas uma cabana abandonada não era um bom sinal... Eles poderiam encontrá-la facilmente, ela tinha medo. Sim, medo era a palavra que definia Fahrah naquele instante. Há muito tempo a Grã-Bretanha não era segura.

Ela ouvira um farfalhar de capa atrás de si e aquilo não era um bom sinal. Aquela figura negra, de pele muito pálida, estava parada em sua frente. Ele apenas a olhava, e aquilo que era pior, ela não sabia o que ele queria dela. Ou melhor, ela sabia, fazia anos que ele havia deixado aquilo claro, claro como as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Fahrah, querida – aquele olhar a imobilizava, simplesmente a enfeitiçava – Enfim sós – ele forçou um sorriso, um tanto sedutor, que por um instante a fez esquecer a sensação de perigo. Mas esse instante passou quando ela reparou em seus caninos afiados...

- Eu, eu não quero nada com você, deixe-me ir! – o desespero havia tomado conta dela e ela gritava, mas não havia sinal algum de que alguém a estava escutando.

- Fahrah, meu anjo que caiu do céu... – ele a rondava, como uma cobra analisando sua presa – Você sabe que eu jamais lhe faria mal algum... – ele agora a segurava pela cintura – Somente quero atender a um capricho meu, ou seja, você é meu capricho.

- Eu quero ir, deixe me ir... – sua voz agora se reduziu a uma súplica quase inaudível – Minha vida, minha família...

- Você poderá tê-los, Fahrah, deixe-me lhe apresentar a vida eterna... – a voz dele soava como um entorpecente, ela estava quase sem forças – Pense, poderá tê-los para sempre, nem você nem eles jamais conhecerão a morte. – ele já havia afastado os longos cabelos pretos do pescoço dela – Você só terá que pagar um pequeno preço...

- Ser sua... – ela o olhava dentro dos olhos, não era a primeira vez que ele lhe falava aquilo, mas das outras vezes a mãe dela não estava à beira da morte, como estava agora – Você pode curar minha mãe?

- Eu não conheço a morte, e nem doença alguma, nosso povo é indestrutível, junte-se a mim, Fahrah, seja minha rainha.

Realmente a proposta era tentadora, mas a única coisa que ela queria no momento era ver sua mãe bem, a única pessoa que havia lhe respeitado, que havia lhe dado crédito, ela a defendera da fogueira...

- Minha querida, você não será queimada em fogueira alguma, você não é uma bruxa... Mas pode tornar-se uma – ela o olhava com espanto, seria possível que ele fosse capaz de ler a sua mente?

- Sim, eu posso, e se juntar-se a mim, poderá ler mentes também. Vivo em um outro mundo, diferente deste aqui, e você, Fahrah, você foi escolhida para ser minha, estamos predestinados a ser um do outro.

Ela simplesmente o encarava, procurando algo para lhe dizer. Ela podia ver, no reflexo dos olhos dele, o pequeno vilarejo pegando fogo, as cabanas de palha se desmanchando, pessoas correndo, ela podia ouvir seus gritos. Crianças abandonadas, clamando em nome de seus pais, ela podia sentir que a terra chorava e que de alguma forma ela poderia se defender, e à sua família também.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – ela esfriara seu olhar, de uma forma nunca antes vista por ninguém, nem por ela mesma.

- Você já ganhou - ele percebeu que ela o indagava com o olhar – já ganhou a frieza, o poder já te conquistou, a imortalidade também, só basta você se sujeitar a uma coisa, um gesto.

Ela prendeu seus cabelos com uma fita negra que tinha amarrada em seu pulso, colocou-os de lado e com um sorriso frio inclinou seu pescoço, deixando suas veias delicadas à mostra.

- Ótima escolha, meu amor, ótima - ele a puxou para si, deixando suas respirações coladas, agora seus olhos se confrontavam, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

E ele vagarosamente a puxara para um beijo, ela estranhou, nunca havia beijado antes, mas decidiu se entregar, ela estava flutuando, seus pés haviam fugido do chão, suas pernas estavam tão bambas que, se não fosse por aqueles braços fortes a segurando, ela já teria caído ali mesmo. E em um ato inesperado para ela, ele interrompera o beijo, ela não se atreveu a olhar, somente sentiu uma língua fria passando em cima de seu pescoço e a escuridão apossou-se dela...

Ela havia acordado, estava em lugar que nunca vira antes, um lugar escuro e sombrio e, por mais estranho que fosse, lhe causava uma sensação de conforto. Ela estava deitada, conseguiu se erguer um pouco, estava fraca, mas sentou-se na cama e apreciou o cômodo. Era muito bem decorado, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser assustador.

Ela reparou na lareira acesa na sua frente, ela entendia o que as chamas falavam, ela como se elas dançassem, em um número único que jamais se repetiria. Foi aí que ela parou para pensar e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido, ela passou a mão em seu pescoço, e com um pouco de receio pode notar dois pequenos ferimentos, dispostos um ao lado do outro.

Era a mordida, pensou ela. Ela resolveu se levantar e encarar aquela situação, não poderia ficar a vida toda deitada ali... Mas que vida? Agora ela estava morta e, por mais estranho que fosse, ainda respirava. Ela se ergueu, viu que estava deitada sobre um lençol de seda preto. Logo ela, que sempre odiara preto, agora havia passado a ter alguma afinidade com a cor, reparou que havia uma muda de roupas aos pés de sua cama, todas pretas, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser belas.

Ela reparou que havia três portas no seu quarto, certamente uma delas seria a saída, mas e as outras duas? Só havia um jeito de descobrir... Ela caminhou até a porta mais próxima e, quando abriu, se deparou com uma vasta biblioteca. Ela sorriu. Desde criança tinha fascinação por livros, embora não soubesse ler. Ela sempre ouviu que ler era muito bom e que só os nobres o faziam, então ela sempre pediu isso para si, que um dia pudesse ser nobre o suficiente para poder ler um livro. E agora tinha todos aqueles ali, só para ela.

Ela estava tão abismada que nem percebeu uma movimentação atrás de si, somente se deu conta disso quando a pessoa que estava atrás dela a segurou pela cintura e lhe falou ao ouvido:

- Gostou? – sua voz era muito sensual e sugestiva também – São todos seus...

- Meus? Só meus? – ela não pode esconder o prazer que tomava conta de si, parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo.

- Sim, minha querida, só seus. Agora vá tomar um banho, temos um dia longo pela frente...

- Temos? Pensei que eu poderia ficar aqui e talvez visitar minha família. – ela parecia estar desapontada. – Queria vê-los, não gostaria que tivessem medo de mim.

- Fahrah, querida, isso é assunto para mais tarde. Agora você tem que se aprontar, quero você linda, separei umas vestes para você, espero que goste. – ele já estava se retirando – Ah sim! A outra porta é um banheiro, só seu também. – tinha um ar de deboche.

- Muito obrigada por fazer tudo isso por mim... a troco só da minha presença.

- A sua presença para mim já é muita coisa, meu anjo, acredite.

- Mais eu nem sei seu nome...

- Vlad, mas pode me chamar de Drácula. E você agora será minha condessa. Trato é trato, sua família pelo seu amor...

- Estarei pronta. - Foram as únicas palavras que ela pode dizer. Agora ela pensava no que havia feito, havia entregado sua vida, se subjugado a viver nas sombras, para sempre...

Mas ela tinha um bom motivo para isso, ver sua mãe boa era o que ela mais queria em sua vida. Decidiu-se. "Afinal, o que está feito não pode ser revertido, pelo menos não agora", e com esse pensamento pegou suas vestes novas e se dirigiu para o banho...

**N/A: Olá pessoal,**

**Bem, achei que era a hora certa de parar, por isso desculpem o capitulo curto... mas o próximo está a caminho e não vai demorar muito...**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando cadê o Snape e a Hemione???**

**Bom toda a historia precisa de uma explicação e essa não vai durar muito, só mais três capítulos e tudo resolvido...**

**Bom, semana que vem estarei meio atolada, mas vou fazer o impossível para continuar escrevendo ok?**

**Um beijo para todos que estão lendo, especialmente para a Luh Potter Malfoy e para Yasmin Kakos, obrigada pelas reviews...**

**Espero comentários e e-mails**, **me escrevam e beijos**

**Bella Black Snape**


	11. Fahrah Mountgormay II

Cap. XI Fahrah Mountgormay II

Ela acabou de banhar-se e pode sentir que estava diferente, ao mesmo tempo, a fraqueza que sentia havia passado. Agora ela considerava-se mulher, embora não tivesse consumado o ato.

Ela podia sentir a frieza tomando conta de seu ser, vindo dos cantos mais remotos de sua alma. Mas que alma? Ela já não tinha certeza se ainda a possuía, ela se vestiu com as vestes negras de colarinho alto, eram um conjunto singular, uma bela blusa que deixava seus seios expostos, em uma cor pálida que nunca tiveram, a blusa parecia ser cravejada com alguma pedra preciosa verde, tinha detalhes em prata também. A saia delineava seu corpo, como se encaixasse nele de forma perfeita, não cobrindo, mas emoldurando, e por fim uma capa com capuz de um veludo que não era preto, mas de uma cor tão escura que nem nas noites mais sombrias ela tinha enxergado no céu.

Ela pode reparar em seus cabelos, eles estavam secos, mas com brilho. Podia senti-los como a uma seda, e, por incrível que isso pudesse parecer, eles emanavam um perfume esplêndido, ela estava surpresa consigo mesma. Ela havia ficado do jeito que sempre quisera, bela, fatal e sedutora, parecia que havia nascido de novo, e realmente nascera. Nascera para a morte e era aquilo que a perturbava nesse instante, uma sensação de perda, de vazio, de que alguma coisa estava errada. Sim alguma coisa estava errada, ela podia sentir, estava tudo fácil de mais, sem dificuldade nenhuma, e no fundo ela sabia que não era assim, ela sabia que a vida de um vampiro era marcada por tragédias, era uma espécie de pagamento por ter que tirar vidas...

Foi aí que ela percebeu que tinha se tornado uma assassina natural. Uma ameaça à humanidade, seu principal alimento agora era sangue, sangue que iria pertencer a pessoas inocentes, crianças, mulheres idosos, doentes, chefes de família, pessoas que não mereciam participar da carnificina em que eram o prato principal.

Aquela estava sendo uma Era escura, os vampiros cresceram de número assustadoramente, como nunca antes registrado, todas as noites eram um verdadeiro inferno, em uma guerra conduzida por soldados das trevas, que saiam de suas profundezas para buscar almas, sugar vidas, em troco da eternidade. De repente, ela sentiu sua cabeça rodopiar, como se tudo em sua volta estivesse fora de seu lugar. Procurou o primeiro lugar a sua frente para se apoiar, aquela fraqueza era estranha, ela sentiu algo parecido com fome, mas não era igual ao que sentia antes, era a sede. Ela se deu conta disso e sua tontura teve uma piora significativa, que foi seguida de uma seqüência de vidros se espatifando no chão, o que chamou a atenção de um belo homem que a esperava do lado de fora do quarto.

- Fahrah? – ele entrou como um raio dentro de seus aposentos e se deparou com a moça caída no chão, com a cabeça escorada em uma espécie de penteadeira. – O que houve, meu anjo?

- Vlad, estou me sentindo mal, mas já deve passar.- sua voz estava cansada, como se estivesse sem forças.

Ele ficou tanto feliz quanto surpreso por ela o chamar por seu primeiro nome. Nunca teve a pretensão de esperar que ela o chamasse daquele jeito, mas ele teria que se acostumar, ela seria sua esposa dali em diante, pelo menos era o que ele esperava, apesar das circunstancias atuais. Ele simplesmente sorriu, como se estivesse aliviado.

- Como eu pude esquecer? Tome, beba isso. – ele parecia saber do que estava falando.

Ele alcançou a ela um pequeno frasco, de cor verde, com um formato achatado. Ela nunca tinha visto algo daquele jeito, mas simplesmente bebeu. Queria que aquilo tudo passasse de uma vez, não suportaria aquilo por mais um minuto que fosse. Ela virou o frasco em sua boca e foi como se tivesse bebido um elixir mágico, sua boca estalava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, tinha um gosto singular, nunca provado antes. Logo ela parou de tomar o líquido em pequenos goles e simplesmente virou o conteúdo do frasco inteiramente em sua boca, sujando seus lábios. Não pode conter o sorriso de satisfação que surgiu em seu rosto quando abriu os olhos e viu tudo diferente, embora tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

Ela se levantou, encarou o conde parado à sua frente, ele mantinha os olhos fixos nela e, ao mesmo tempo, um belo sorriso. Ela percebeu que um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto de seus lábios, mas não deu importância, e como se em um impulso, caminhou até ele, se pendurou em seu pescoço e, em seguida, fechou os olhos. Fahrah sentiu que ele lambeu o filete de sangue que escorrera pelo canto de sua boca e, antes de se entregar ao melhor beijo que já dera – o segundo até ali –, ela pode ouvir algo como "Tinha minhas duvidas, mas agora já conquistei a certeza.".

Ela acordara, estava deitada em uma cama macia, dentro de um quarto muito mais luxuoso do que o que estava antes. Sentia-se bem, com uma sensação de conforto que nunca tivera, ela se sentira amada, nunca vivera uma experiência como aquela. Era simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela sentou-se e pegou uma taça que estava em cima do criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. O cheiro daquele liquido a atraia, ela reconheceu como sangue fresco. Agora, aquela idéia não a assustava mais, ela gostou, não queria pensar de onde aquilo teria vindo e, principalmente, de quem, ela apenas queria bebê-lo.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo, olhou para a janela, e viu um homem seminu, observando a noite debruçado no beiral de uma janela que, ao seu ver, estava mais para uma bela pintura, sombria, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser bela.

- Vlad? Você está bem?- ela se aproximou dele por trás e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu não sei... – seu olhar era vago, deixou de passar aquela habitual confiança.

- Pensei que você estaria feliz, principalmente depois de hoje... – ela ainda era comedida em suas palavras, era uma menina do interior, não estava acostumada em ter aqueles termos – Mas agora temos que nos casar! Tenho uma honra a zelar.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso vazio e sem graça, como se já estivesse esperando por aquilo. – Fahrah querida, já estamos casados.

- Mas e eu? Até onde saiba, eu não participei desse casamento. – ela estava confusa, e parcialmente engraçada, parecia uma criança que acabara de perder seu brinquedo.

- Meu anjo, você participou desse casamento bem ali, naquela cama. – ele lhe falava aquilo como se fosse algo óbvio. – E participou muito bem, diga-se de passagem. – ele tentou arrancar um sorriso dela, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma face mais ou menos corada.

- Mas vocês casam assim? Sem comunicar a ninguém? Vocês simplesmente... – parecia que ela havia engasgado e que aquela palavra não saia de sua boca.

- Não, meu anjo. Se fosse assim, muitos de nós teríamos uma família em cada vilarejo do mundo. – ela fizera cara feia. – Calma meu anjo, eu não sou assim – pelo menos não em cada vilarejo, pensou ele.- Nós não nos casamos porque nos deitamos, e sim pelo fato que você acabou de consumar.

- Você poderia me explicar que fato foi esse? – ela pensava nas últimas coisas que havia feito, embora algumas lembranças lhe faziam admirar o chão com atenção.

- Você gostou do que bebeu?

- Gostei, era sangue. – ela achava aquilo obvio. Se era uma vampira, é claro que iria gostar de sangue. – Ou não era?

- Era sim, o que você sentiu quando você bebeu aquele sangue? – aquela ainda não era a resposta que ele esperava ouvir.

- Uma sensação muito boa, como se minha vida tivesse...tivesse – ela estava buscando a palavra certa para definir aquele momento.

- Mudado, e mudado completamente. Aquele sangue era meu, foi assim que você se casou comigo. – ele mostrou um pequeno corte quase invisível que se fechava sob uma cicatriz que tinha em seu braço esquerdo. Ela olhava estupefata para ele. Seria aquilo verdade?

- Porque você não me disse antes de eu beber? Agora estou casada e não entendo como.

- Porque tinha medo, medo de que você não aceitasse se casar comigo, mas entenda que é a única forma de lhe manter segura. – ele caminhou em sua direção, segurou seu queixo e fez com que ela olhasse dentro dos olhos dele. – O casamento vampiro é composto por três etapas: a primeira é a consumação de um sentimento, não costumamos falar em amor, muitos de nós não aceitam o uso dessa palavra. – ela o olhou meio surpresa. – Nem todos os vampiros, Fahrah, são como eu, em sua maioria são cruéis, não aceitam o mínimo respeito e só o interesse próprio, nada além disso. A segunda é a queima de alianças, geralmente, o vampiro recém-mordido, não tem forças para lembrar, é uma sensação de êxtase, muito forte para você agüentar. É um rito mágico que, conforme você aprender magia, vai conseguir entender. E o terceiro é a troca de sangue, coisa que acabou de se completar. Eu te mordi e você bebeu meu sangue, é isso, estamos casados.

- E você só me informa isso agora? E se eu não quisesse me casar – coisa que ela sabia que não era verdade – Não tive direito de escolha!

- Entenda Fahrah! Era a única forma de lhe proteger! – ele estava desesperado em suas palavras – Eu odeio admitir, Srta. Mountgormay, mas sempre senti algo por ti, e sempre quis tê-la do meu lado. Tê-la aqui para protegê-la, lhe guardar desse mundo que é mau e a única forma disso acontecer era me casando com você.

- Você sempre fala em me proteger, mas me proteger de que? - No fundo ela não queria saber a resposta.

- Fahrah, Fahrah, me acompanhe - e a pegando pelo braço, a conduziu para fora daquele ambiente.

**N/A: Olá pessoal,**

**Desculpem pela demora em atualizar... Uns problemas que graças aos Deuses se resolveram me impediram de manter a fic em dia... Lamento informar mais apesar de estar escrevendo um novo cap. não sei se terei tempo para posta-lo antes do final do ano( autores de fic tbm são pessoas normais, entendam!)**

**Não fiquem tristes comigo, prometo que ano q vem voltaremos com força total ok?**

**Bom não deixem de mandar reviews, digam o q estão achando e se minha explicação embora não acabada, está convincente...**

**Mais um a vez agradecendo a Sandy, essa pessoa maravilhosa que tem se mostrado uma grande amiga, um beijo minha linda!!!**

**E obrigada por vc que está aí sentado na frente do seu pc, gastando seu tempo lendo minha fic!!!!! Deixe sua opinião ok???**

**Beijos, beijos, beijos**

**Bella Black Snape**


	12. Histórias Antigas

Cap. XII Histórias Antigas

Fahrah saiu, meio atordoada, seguindo Vlad por alguns corredores do castelo que ainda lhe eram desconhecidos, pensando, do que tanto ele queria protegê-la. De repente, pararam na frente de uma enorme porta de carvalho maciço, toda entalhada com gravuras que ela mesma não soube identificar.

-Esta é a biblioteca da casa- Vlad estava de cabeça baixa – não queria que você viesse aqui tão cedo. - e dizendo isso, tirou um pequeno canivete de um bolso interno de suas vestes e cortou a palma de sua mão, até ali, Fahrah não havia reparado que a porta não possuía nem maçaneta nem puxadores, impossibilitando assim a entrada de quem quer que fosse.

No mesmo instante, Vlad encostou a palma de sua mão em uma protuberância em forma de cobra nos entalhes da porta. Como por mágica, um arco se formou na frente deles, possibilitando a visão de um ambiente repleto de livros, do chão ao teto, com paredes totalmente cobertas de pedras e iluminadas por enormes tochas. Aquilo dava um toque todo especial no recinto. Foi quando Fahrah reparou que em uma das paredes havia um rosto esculpido entres as pedras, um rosto de um homem para ser mais precisa, um homem que na realidade não lhe parecia estranho, que sinceramente lhe lembrava alguém bem próximo.

-Vlad, quem é esse homem?- ela estava parcialmente hipnotizada com a figura.

-Esse minha querida é o pivô dessa guerra, esse é Salazar Slytherin- respondeu o vampiro com um olhar longínquo.

-Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com ele?

-Sente-se aqui- ele dizia enquanto indicava duas poltronas com a cabeça- Isso vai ser uma longa historia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um Dumbledore pensativo se encontrava em sua sala, avaliando a situação em que o mundo magico se encontrava, tinham tudo para ganhar ou perder definitivamente a guerra, era tudo uma questão de preparar Hermione, ou melhor dizendo, Lilith, tudo reduzido a uma tênue linha que se encontrava em sua frente agora.

Sem ao menos esperar pelas batidas na porta ele disse com uma voz levemente abatida -Entre.- e continuou com olhar fixo no nada, dando pouca atenção ao homem que se encontrava na sua frente.

-Alvo- cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça – Trouxe o que havia me pedido- disse o homem ainda de pé.

-Oh, me desculpe pela indelicadeza Severo, sente-se. Bala de limão?- o homem somente lhe deu uma careta como resposta e se sentou.

-E então Alvo, já decidiu o que fazer?

-Sinceramente não,mas acho que deveríamos abir o jogo com a senhorita Granger, afinal ela é a mais interessada- Snape já ia lhe interromper- E, claro lhe pedir segredo, quanto a isso não precisaremos nos preocupar, pois a moça é totalmente confiável.

-Se você diz Alvo... E quando planeja contar isso à ela?

-E quem lhe disse que eu planejo contar?- disse Alvo esboçando um sorriso enigmático, daqueles que só ele podia dar- Você certamente saberia explicar essa situação melhor do que eu, afinal você teve mais contato com a "família" de Hermione do que qualquer um de nós.

Severo Snape estava biquiaberto, preparando uma resposta quando um Harry Potter vermelho invade o escritório de Alvo Dumbledore.

-Diretor a Hermione sumiu!

**N/A: Oi pessoal desculpem pela demora, eu sei, desculpa é pouco pois quase um ano sem postar é f , mas mesmo assim mil perdões. Acho que tive um bloqueio artístico ou alguma coisa parecida ( AFF) mas, enfim estou aqui, gostaria de agradecer aqueles que me acompanharam até aqui e os que também me xingaram muitas vezes por ter parado de escrever. Desculpem o capitulo curtíssimo, mas é que eu estou com a mão engessada e estou tendo que digitar com um mão só, mas agora vou voltar com força total. E para todos que acharem minha fic parecida com caminhos cruzados, vão ver que a desenrolar é totalmente diferente, e que embora as ideias sejam um pouco parecidas não são iguais.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixarem rewiews pois só assim saberei que alguém está lendo...**

**Mil beijinhussss**

**Bella Black Snape**


	13. Cadê Você Hermione?

Cap XII Cadê você Hermione?

-Como assim sumiu Potter? – Snape estava a beira de um surto – você deve estar imaginando!

-Severo calma... - embora não quisesse transparecer o nervosismo de Dumbledore era notável.

-Calma? Sinceramente Alvo, não sei como você se controla desse jeito – ele quase cuspia as palavras.

-Você deve estar se precipitando, a moça pode ter saído pra tomar ar e esqueceu de falar com alguém...

Dava pra ver claramente que nem ele acreditava no que estava dizendo, mas por hora eles não podiam se mostrar preocupados, não com Harry presente. Como se tivesse entendido o recado, Snape se voltou para o garoto, e percebeu que estava dando motivo para perguntas posteriores, e por hora, procurou recobrar a compostura.

-Potter, quando foi a ultima vez que você viu a srta. Granger?

-Antes dela ir deitar... - o garoto pareceu envergonhado.

A cabeça de Snape rodava, que falta de atenção era essa? Será que ele só havia dado conta disso agora? Toda a compostura que Snape tinha adquirido foi dar um passeio...

-E você só avisa isso agora? POTTER VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - O ódio tomou conta dele totalmente, e se o Lord das Trevas a tivesse encontrado? Aquilo sim seria uma imensa falta de responsabilidade. Como Hermione poderia ser amiga daquele ser? Severo estava estupefato, não sabia se era pelo sumiço da garota, ou por estar tratando a mesma pelo primeiro nome.

Dumbledore estava totalmente alheio aos acontecimentos dos últimos cinco minutos, e se Snape ou Harry olhassem fixamente para sua cabeça, certamente poderiam ver seu cérebro funcionando...

'Onde poderia estar a Srta. Granger?' isso era uma pergunta que ele mesmo se recusava a responder.

-Harry, você procurou direito?- seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente por debaixo dos seus oclinhos de meia lua- Olhou em todos os lugares possíveis?

-Professor Dumbledore, eu sinceramente gostaria de não ter olhado... - Dumbledore por sua vez, só dava um olhar de carinho ao garoto- Até nos banheiro femininos...

O rosto de Snape se converteu em uma sombra de sorriso quando o mesmo disse: -Eu sei aonde você não olhou Potter. - os dois homens que estavam na sala olharam para ele – No dormitório.

Simples, obvio e perto deles, Harry não havia pensado em olhar no dormitório. Mas como ele olharia se os meninos não podem subir até lá, sim havia encontrado um jeito de jogar um balde de agua fria em Snape.

-Professor, pelo que eu saiba meninos não podem subir até lá.

E exibindo um de seus famosos sorrisinhos de escárnio ele disse: -Bem dito Potter, _meninos_ não podem subir, e pelo que me consta eu e o professor Dumbledore já passamos dessa fase a muito tempo...

**N/A: E aí? Revoltados pelo cap curto? Bom, digamos que eu não estou recebendo muitos incentivos... ( atitude sonserina até os ossos hahahaha!)**

**Bom o recado é o seguinte: minimo de 4 rewiews pra atualizar...**

**Poxa, custa clicar no botãozinho roxo???????**

**E, outro motivo pelo qual estou demorando a postar é que preciso de uma beta, de alguem pra dar opinião, enfim de alguem pra botar seu dedinho na fic...**

**Quem estiver disposto é só me mandar um email ( a Paty Snape, que me perdoou pelo atraso e ainda me desejou melhoras... brigadinhu!!!!**

**Estou pensando em escrever uma sonfic... oq vcs acham???????**

**Já tirei o gesso e estou bem melhor, apesar de estar usando luva...**

**mil beijinhusss**

**Bella Black Snape**


	14. Chapter 14

O caminho foi feito em completo silencio, as únicas coisas que eram ouvidas, alem do passos irritantes de Snape, era o som dos alunos saindo do caminho. Ao chegarem a torre da Grifinória, Harry tomou a frente e disse: M_adressilvas Cantantes_. A porta se abriu.

Harry já ia se adiantando quando uma mão o fez parar – Potter, você fica. – era a voz de Snape, mas sem a costumeira arrogância, havia uma nota diferente em sua voz, preocupação talvez.

Dumbledore olhou pra ele, como lhe encorajando a ir na frente, ele sabia que Severo estava muito mais preparado para administrar a situação do que ele . Não que não confiasse mais em si mesmo, mas mediante as circunstancias achou que essa atitude fosse a mais razoável a ser tomada.

Aqueles degraus envoltos em carpete vermelho não pareciam querer acabar. Enfim quando Snape chegou à porta e ia escancará-la, Dumbledore se adiantou e bateu primeiro.

- Isso é um dormitório feminino, seria de péssimo gosto você ver suas alunas grifinórias em roupas de baixo – e o velho deu um sorriso.

A única coisa que Severo conseguiu pensar foi "_Velho caduco"._

Ninguém respondeu as batidas e por fim eles entraram, todas as camas estavam devidamente organizadas e limpas, a claridade do ambiente fez com que as pupilas de Snape se contraíssem. Mas uma cama fugia do padrão.

A segunda cama a direita era a única que ainda estava envolta em cortinas de ambos os lados, era a cama dela.

O professor de poções se aproximou devagar e abriu um dos lados, Dumbledore estava mais atrás quando ouviu – _Incendio_ – ele se adiantou até onde Snape estava e antes que perguntasse alguma coisa o outro lhe respondeu – Cartinha da mamãe – o velho simplesmente suspirou e massageou a ponta do nariz, quando ia perguntar a Snape o que estava escrito na carta, viu que o mesmo olhava continuamente para Hermione e, quando olhou pra moça notou umas coisas diferentes, pequenas coisas, mas que juntas faziam uma grande diferença.

Conjurou uma capa de invisibilidade de seu escritório. – A cubra. – e depois que Snape envolveu a moça na capa Dumbledore fez uma aceno de varinha e passou a impressão que estava levitando alguma coisa, e saiu porta afora com Severo Snape em seu encalço.

- Onde? – perguntou com voz de tédio.

- Seus aposentos. – o outro somente podia concordar.

Usaram a rede de flú da torre, deixando um Harry Potter confuso pra trás. Será que eles não haviam achado Hermione? Sem pensar ele disparou na subida do dormitório, até a escada virar uma rampa muito íngreme e ele levar um tombão...

**OooOooO**

Antes de mais nada, Dumbledore depositou Hermione na cama de Snape, e com alguns feitiços verificou o estado de saúde dela e viu que o estado dela se assemelhava muito a um coma, mas não chegava a tanto, a qualquer momento ela poderia acordar.

- Alvo, você vai contar para ela hoje? – uma garrafa de Firewhisk havia sido aberta.

- Se eu fosse você, não começaria a beber – ele se sentou – Me parece que havíamos chegado a uma conclusão de que quem conversaria com ela seria você Severo.

- E eu ainda acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para o caso – disse o homem massageando suas têmporas.

- Você vive no meio deles Severo, e embora eu saiba tudo que Voldemort é capaz de fazer, não sou capaz de orientá-la como agir na presença dele, você está mais bem preparado para isso, você é uma criatura das trevas meu filho não se esqueça disso.

- Ela é tão pura Alvo, tão inocente, não quero que ela tenha de enfrentar as mesmas coisas que eu enfrentei, tenho medo por ela... – seus olhos se tornaram frios.

Um leve gemido foi ouvido, alguém parecia estar com dor.

- Me parece que ela está acordando, vou para minha sala, não quero que ela se sinta constrangida na minha presença...

- E você sinceramente acha que eu sou a companhia mais agradável do mundo é?

- Sinceramente meu filho, eu sou diretor desta escola, e nada constrange mais um aluno do que a presença de seu diretor – um esboço de sorriso passou pelo rosto do homem de longos cabelos prateados – E se você parasse de se preocupar em afastar todos de si, iria enxergar que muitas pessoas te admiram.

Snape bufou, Dumbledore foi embora, Hermione acordou.

**OooOooO**

Ela se acomodou em uma das poltronas enquanto Vlad lhe explicava tudo, ela não queria acreditar que bruxos tinham uma escola pra ensinar magia, e que esse velho maluco o tal de Slytherin, tinha brigado com seus amigos e resolveu matar todo mundo.

- Fahrah, nós não somos bruxos, tampouco humanos, mas somos seres mágicos, a magia corre em nossas veias, e podemos realizar todas as coisas que os bruxos fazem e para isso só nos basta aprender aquilo que eles sabem. – ele bebericou o vinho que estava na sua frente – Por isso eu decidi que você deve tomar aulas de magia e ganhar uma varinha, quase todo vampiro tem a sua, é contra a lei dos bruxos, mas é necessário.

Ele caminhou até uma prateleira, pegou um livro e o abriu, não haviam paginas e sim alguma coisa enrolada em um pano preto, ele entregou o embrulho na mão de Fahrah e pediu que ela o abrisse. Ela abriu, e viu o que tinha dentro. Uma varinha. Ela a pegou e sentiu dor, uma agonia tão profunda que ia de sua mão direita até sua cabeça, ela viu cenas, ouviu vozes, viu rostos, ela sabia encantamentos, ela conhecia lugares, ela tinha_ poder_.

Vlad assistia tudo aquilo assustado. Teria a varinha feito algum mal a ela? As contrações haviam parado, tudo que restou foi um leve tremor na mão direita, a mão da varinha. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e levantou o rosto, só deu tempo de Vlad reparar que os olhos de Fahrah, outrora azuis, se tornaram negros.

- Minha mãe, mestiço imundo! – ela cuspiu as palavras na cara dele, com um ódio incrível, mas com uma calma inabalável, sua varinha estava apontada pro peito dele. – A-g-o-r-a.

Ele mal conseguia falar tamanha sua surpresa. – Eu ia te falar, não foi culpa minha eu tentei...

- Legilimens! – Então ela viu a mãe dela foi atacada por vampiros, havia uns vinte deles, eles não estavam interessados em morder, mas sim em comer. Eles arrancavam pedaços do carne daquela senhora e ela chamava por sua filha... Ele viu, mas não fez nada e foi até ela pra convencê-la a ser mordida, ele já sabia que sua mãe estava morta. – Crucio!

O vampiro sem defesa alguma caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor, quando ela cansou, parou o feitiço e enquanto o vampiro se esforçava pra se levantar, ela falou - Obrigada Vladslav das montanhas, graças a você não serei somente uma filha bastarda. – ela estava saindo quanto ele fez menção de perguntar o que aquilo queria dizer, mas na porta ela parou e um jorro de luz verde saiu de sua varinha. Vlad caíra realmente morto no chão. Olhou de relance para o rosto de Slytherin talhado em pedra e deu um sorriso frio. Agora ela tinha um reinado pra governar.

**N/A: Ta bom, tabom, eu sei, depois de mil anos sumida vcs esperavam q eu escrevesse alguma coisa melhorzinha neh????? Bom realmente eu não consegui passar pro "papel" a cena da Fahrah ganhando os poderes de Slytherin, mas rolou uma vaga idéia...**

**Senti que era a hora certa de parar, e embora o cap tenha ficado curto eu achei aceitável.. sei q cap desse tamanho não merece review, mas façam um esforço ok??**

**Quanto a October, eu tive um probleminha no PC e apagou o ultimo capitulo... to tendo que lembrar e refazer, não se zanguem...**

**Agradecimentos eternos à:**

**Molambo**

**Lih**

**Bitriz**

**Nih**

**Anthony (melhor amigo do universooo)**

**Morgause**

**Patty Potter**

**Luhh Malfoy**

**E especialmente ao mestrinho Snake por sempre puxar minhas orelhas...**

**A gente a demora pra postar foi plenamente justificada no quarto cap de October, passa lá e dá uma olhada!**

**Ah eu to precisando de uma beta com urgência...**

**Beijinhos da Bella!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Capitulo dedicado a minha xará Bella Snape que sempre me alegra com seus reviews e com seus álbuns maravilindos no Orkut! Brigadinhhha!!!**

Sua cabeça girava, ela sentiu um cheiro vagamente familiar, já havia estado naquele lugar antes, mas o quarto estava escuro e teve que esperar seus olhos se acostumarem a pouca luz no ambiente para poder identificá-lo, então com um susto ela reconheceu os aposentos do professor Snape. Como ela havia parado ali? Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de estar deitada na sua cama mais cedo tentando ler uma carta muito estranha. Alguma coisa errada tinha acontecido. Ela começou a tatear as coisas ao seu redor, se apoiando em uma parede, ela enfim conseguiu chegar a uma brecha de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta. A tonteira havia diminuído, ela já conseguia andar com facilidade, e juntando o resto de coragem que tinha, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Agora a dificuldade era para se acostumar com a claridade desse ambiente. Estava muito frio ali, embora a lareira estivesse acesa, o professor Snape não estava lá, ela ficou com receio de ficar ali sozinha. O ambiente estava muito bem decorado, ela nunca imaginou que Severo Snape fosse um homem de bom gosto, pelo visto ela estava enganada. Ela resolveu se sentar em uma das poltronas e então deteve seu olhar na mesa do professor de poções, o lugar onde ela havia perdido o equilíbrio e caído, o lugar onde Snape ofereceu um lenço a ela, o lugar onde ela havia adormecido debruçada nele...

- Srta. Granger. – o professor lhe cumprimentou. – A Srta. está bem?

- Estou... – o olhar dela parecia vago. – Como vim parar aqui professor?

Snape suspirou e caminhou até a poltrona do lado de Hermione e se sentou.

- Bom Srta. Granger, primeiramente quero assegurar que nada que será falado aqui – ele enfatizou bem essa parte – sairá daqui. – ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e ele continuou. – Quando exatamente a Srta. recebeu sua ultima correspondência?

- Hoje antes de eu me deitar. – ela realmente estava confusa – mas eu não me lembro de ter vindo parar aqui... Foi Draco que me trouxe?

- Somente para corrigir a senhorita, foi o diretor quem lhe trouxe e a carta chegou antes da senhorita deitar sim, mas isso foi ontem.

- Ontem?

- Sim Srta Granger, ontem. Parece-me que essa carta exerceu algum efeito sobre que você, o que a fez dormir até hoje à noite.

- Realmente eu não me lembro de ter acordado hoje... Alguém sentiu minha falta? Mas se foi o diretor que me trouxe porque ele não está aqui? O que eu perdi na sua aula hoje? – ela atropelava as palavras até perceber que era com o professor Snape que ela estava falando... E foi aí que ela resolveu parar.

Snape respirou fundo, estava tentando se controlar ao máximo para não escorraçar a garota dali "_Tudo pelo bem maior._" E dizendo aquilo a si mesmo ele se pois a responder.

- Seu precioso amigo Potter foi ao escritório do diretor a uns quarenta minutos dizendo que não via a senhorita desde ontem a noite – ele falava aquilo com enfado, e Hermione por sua vez, escutava tudo com muita atenção – O diretor decidiu que era melhor a senhorita conversar comigo a sós – ela abriu a boca para contestar – E que fique bem claro que eu fui contra. – ela se calou. – E a senhorita não perdeu nada que vá lhe fazer falta – um minuto depois Snape percebeu que havia falado de mais e recobrou a postura do intimidador mestre em poções. – Posso continuar a falar? – ela com a cabeça baixa resmungou alguma coisa que Snape entendeu como um sim. – Bom, a senhorita leu alguma coisa que estava escrito naquela carta?

- Não senhor, eu caí no sono assim que abri a carta.

- Melhor assim. – ele abandonou a frieza, mas não a seriedade. – O que eu tenho para falar não é uma coisa fácil de ouvir. Mesmo que não queira aceitar tente entender.

Agora Hermione tinha começado a se preocupar, com certeza era uma coisa grave... Será que ela fizera algo de errado?

- Eu suponho que a senhorita venha tendo pesadelos já a algum tempo, com a tal mulher que me falou. Estou certo?

- Está sim senhor.

- Pois bem, essa mulher tem nome e sobrenome, ela se chama Fahrah Mountgormay e tem um interesse especial na senhorita. – Hermione nem piscava tentando digerir palavra por palavra. – Ela na realidade é uma vampira, mas não é uma vampira comum é a rainha deles, ela foi a primeira e única esposa do famoso Conde Drácula, e antes que a senhorita pergunte, ela não é igual aos vampiros que se alojam no sótão das casa bruxas. Aqueles vampiros são mutações, são os vampiros que nascem de mulheres humanas e é óbvio que as mães em questão nem se lembram dos partos. – Snape fez uma pausa porque percebeu que Hermione queria falar.

- Mas por que ela teria interesse em mim? – ela estava temerosa com a resposta que poderia escutar.

Snape pensou muito no que ia dizer, porque afinal aquele velho maldito tinha que ter obrigado ele a fazer isso? Talvez fosse melhor falar de uma vez - Porque na verdade – ele fez uma pausa – você é filha dela. – um silêncio sepulcral se fez presente. Hermione sentia seu coração bater em descompasso, como aquilo seria possível? Sua cabeça parecia um turbilhão.

Snape fez um movimento com a varinha e conjurou um espelho. – Por favor, senhorita Granger. – e dizendo isso estendeu a mão com o espelho a ela. Hermione pegou o espelho sem entender e se olhou e qual não foi sua surpresa ao percebeu que no lugar do cabelo castanho e revoltado, havia um cabelo negro, liso fazendo cachos largos nas pontas, um cabelo lhe ia além da metade das costas, que seus olhos outrora dourados, estavam azuis, que seu nariz estava mais fino juntamente com seus queixo, no seu rosto em si não haviam grandes mudanças, continuava a parecer com a velha Hermione Granger, exceto pela pele extremamente branca...

- Por favor professor, diga que isso é uma brincadeira! – ela não chegou a gritar, mas sua voz se elevou um pouco. – Mas meus pais são os Granger, eles me criaram! Minha mãe tem fotos dela quando grávida isso é impossível!

- Infelizmente Hermione não é – a menção de seu nome a fez olhar dentro dos olhos do professor, e Snape por sua vez recebeu com surpresa o olhar frio que Hermione lhe dirigia. – reza a profecia que quando você soubesse suas origens você mudaria por completo, assumindo sua verdadeira forma e seu verdadeiro lugar.

- Uma profecia sobre mim? Isso já é demais. – Hermione não sabia de onde aquela frieza toda havia vindo, mas só sabia que ela era assim.

- Pare de ser idiota garota, acha que eu estaria perdendo meu tempo com você se isso não fosse verdade? – a cólera que emanava de Snape era quase palpável.

- Não sei, você é todo imprevisível... – a atitude dela mudara e Snape percebeu que ela lembrava terrivelmente o pai no jeito de falar e a mãe nas atitudes – Vai ver que o fato de eu ter ficado, vamos dizer, _incrivelmente bela_, tenha mudado um pouco as coisas. – e foi aí que Snape percebeu que não tirava os olhos dos lábios dela, e com um choque ele recobrou a postura fria.

- Se não acredita veja por si mesma. – e dizendo isso atirou um pedaço de papel a ela, o qual ela pegou com destreza, Snape percebeu que os reflexos já haviam se manifestado.

- Hum... – ela suspirou entediada. – "A sede de sangue irá se prevalecer, quando a rainha se reerguer, com uma sucessora para seu trono o reinado das trevas irá recomeçar, e os olhos de cobra manterão a princesa sob vigia. E somente através dela o eleito poderá conhecer a vitória ou a destruição." Interessante, mas me corrija seu eu estiver errada professor, se realmente eu fosse uma vampira eu teria conseguido me ver no espelho?

- Sim, pois o seu pai não é um vampiro. – ele estava furioso por ver uma cópia de si mesmo falando com ele.

- E quem seria meu pai? – ela perguntou com desdém.

- Ainda não descobriu Srta. Riddle?

O chão de repente sumiu Hermione não sabia o que pensar, Voldemort era seu pai? Aquela coisa tinha engravidado uma vampira? Mas se uma vampira está morta como ela poderia ter filhos? E de repente uma voz lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

- O sarcasmo acabou? – a voz dele estava carregada de cansaço, suas defesas haviam baixado novamente.

- Me desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

- Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você, mas procure entender você não tem culpa. Seus pais, os Granger, nunca deixarão de serem seus pais por causa disso.

- Eu sei professor – ela falava entre os soluços. – Mas como é que vai ser a partir de agora? Minha vida acabou! Sou um monstro!

- Não você não é – nenhum dos dois soube precisar quando é que Snape havia se aproximado dela e segurado seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – Você não vai se transformar por completo, mesmo se beber sangue, você sempre será meio humana, já que por menos que pareça, Voldemort é um ser humano (ou quase isso ele pensou ).

- Será que poderei continuar em Hogwarts? – eles já podiam sentir o hálito um do outro, assim como a respiração.

- Você deve continuar, Dumbledore tem um plano. – ela o olhou com curiosidade – E além do mais, aqui fica mais fácil pra eu tomar conta de você – porque ele havia dito aquilo era um mistério, o rosto dela se iluminou, Snape percebeu um sombra de sorriso, quando de repente descobriu que tinha ido longe demais.

Ele se afastou e foi até a lareira com a desculpa de pegar um punhado de pó de flu, Hermione por sua vez abaixou a cabeça com medo de que ele lesse seus pensamentos, mas nem assim pode reprimir a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que dizia: _Ele ia me beijar! _

- O diretor vai chegar daqui a pouco. – e dizendo isso, um Severo Snape meio vermelho saiu da sala resmungando algo que ela entendeu como vontade repentina de tomar chá.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele estava nervoso com a presença dela, mas afinal desde quando ela se importava com isso? Ela nem ao menos conhecia Snape direito. Então começou repassar mentalmente as coisas que sabia sobre ele.

Severo Snape era o temível mestre em poções, que sempre a importunou e humilhou publicamente. Que sempre caçoou de seus cabelos lanzudos e de seus dentes, que na infância eram desproporcionais. Severo Snape era o espião da ordem da fênix, ex-comensal da morte, que arriscava sua vida todos os dias para protegê-los. Severo Snape era o homem mais incrivelmente misterioso que já conhecera, tinha ombros largos e mãos deliciosamente firmes, tinha um rosto com traços marcantes, um olhar terrivelmente penetrante e uma voz que lhe tocava até o fundo da alma. Hermione percebeu que ultimamente ela procurava Snape com o olhar em todas as refeições, verificando se ele havia sido convocado ou não, e todas as vezes que ele não aparecia, ela afanava a capa da invisibilidade de Harry do malão dele e ia até a torre de Astronomia para esperar a chegada de Snape, quando esses episódios aconteciam, ela dizia para si mesma que estava preocupada com o fato da Ordem perder seu espião e ela, perder o melhor professor de Hogwarts. Sempre tinha direcionado a sua mente para esta linha de pensamento, mas infelizmente de alguns dias pra cá ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava diferente... Uma diferença que ela preferia ignorar.

- Srta. Granger? – o ancião lhe sorria por debaixo da barba muito branca.

- Temo que agora seja Srta. Riddle diretor. – tudo agora lhe soava muito estranho, parecia que o mundo real havia se dissipado sob seus pés, e que toda sua vida não passava de uma lembrança distante.

Ele apenas lhe sorriu em resposta e se levantando para pegar uma bandeja de chá disse – Realmente você é muito parecida com sua mãe.

**N/A: Ho Ho Ho Ta aí meu presente de Natal pra todo mundo... Essa parada de postar na madrugada do dia 23 pra 24 ta virando tradição mesmo...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse humilde capítulo.. infelizmente meu pc tá dando pau, de modo que não dá pra escrever muita coisa com o seu monitor acendendo e apagando como um pisca-pisca, meu pc virou arvore de Natal ^^ **

**Bom gente, desculpem os erros de português mas como eu disse anteriormente estou sem beta reader e gostaria muito de uma ajudinha...**

**Olha só, essa parada de natal me deprime, uma pq a igreja roubou a data de Samhain e duas pq acho tudo uma hipocrisia desgraçada, a pessoa passa o ano todo sem falar com vc e se acha no direito de querer um abraço pq eh natal... a vá lamber sabão!!! Mas de todo o meu coração ( Yes, I have it) eu desejo um feliz natal pra vcs, que possam estar em paz consigo mesmos e com suas famílias, já que é época do comercio então vamos lá : QUE VOCÊS GANHEM MUITOS PRESENTEEEEEES !!!!!! o primeiro já ganharam rsrsrs**

**Beijos no coração de geraaaaal!**

**Talvez poste alguma coisa antes do ano virar.**

**Bella.**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A (antecipada) : Bom pessoal, eu estou sem Beta e estou precisando urgentemente de uma... Se alguém se oferecer eu agradeço...**

Já era por de volta de meia noite quando a campainha da Mansão Malfoy tocou. Lúcio havia recebido ordem direta de Voldemort para recepcionar pessoalmente o tal convidado especial. Sem duvida achou aquilo estranho, geralmente quem fazia esse tipo de trabalho era Rabicho, mas ordens eram ordens, e ainda com esses pensamentos foi abrir a porta.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma figura alta e esguia na soleira, encoberta por uma capa negra com um capuz que não permitia ver seu rosto, percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher, devido aos sapatos de salto fino e com um sorriso no canto da boca, deu passagem para a estranha.

- Malfoy presumo eu? – aquela voz poderia fazer qualquer um estremecer por dentro, uma voz baixa, um pouco arrastada, mas certamente melodiosa, como nunca tinha ouvido. Ela não esperou resposta. – Bela casa, certamente um ótimo gosto.

Aquela mulher exercia um efeito sobre ele e com a boca seca ele decidiu falar – Creio que estou em desvantagem, pois ainda não sei seu nome. – ele procurou dar o sorriso mais sedutor que conseguiu, e mesmo de costas para ele, Fahrah percebeu que ele estava jogando charme para ela.

Ela lentamente virou de frente para ele soltou o laço de sua capa e abaixou o seu capuz se revelando para o homem na sua frente, o sorriso encantador se transformou em uma cara de bobo tão logo que a viu. – Fahrah Mountgormay. Me perdoe pela indelicadeza. – disse estendendo sua mão para o homem loiro poder beijá-la. – Creio que Voldemort esteja me esperando.

Lúcio estremeceu levemente ao ouvi-la falar o nome de seu mestre, e percebeu que ela deveria ser alguém extremamente importante, ou até mesmo mulher do Lorde das Trevas, somente uma coisa era certa, aquela mulher tão perfeita era terreno perigoso.

- Por gentileza me siga. – e se pos a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar onde era o escritório do Lorde das Trevas. Todo o caminho ele percorreu em silencio, somente se oferecendo para guardar a capa de Fahrah, que ela aceitou de bom grado, ele parou quando chegou em um corredor particularmente frio. – É aqui Srta. , segunda porta a esquerda. – e com isso se foi, não queria ficar muito tempo perto da suposta Lady das Trevas, não por medo, mas porque ela era incrivelmente linda.

Mal ela havia chegado perto da porta ouviu a voz fria dizer – Entre. – e com isso ela se permitiu um sorriso, aquele homem era muito poderoso, fez bem ao ter retornado após todos esses anos.

- É bom te ver Tom – disse ela examinando o homem a sua frente, o ambiente estava na penumbra, mas mesmo assim tinha certeza que seus olhos não a estavam enganando, afinal enxergava melhor no escuro do que no claro. – Isso é o que eu chamo de Magia Negra – ela levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitória.

- É realmente muito bom te ver Fahrah. – com a mão fez gesto para ela se sentar ao lado dele. – O que foi, não gostou? – ele disse sarcástico.

- Você pode não querer me contar o que fez agora, mas um dia eu vou querer saber como você fez isso e quem te ajudou. – antes de se sentar ela foi até o bar e se serviu de um copo com FireWhisk, não sem antes esvaziar um frasco de sangue no mesmo.

- Sentiu saudades? – ele perguntou com uma voz baixa perto do ouvido dela. Percebeu que ela não havia sentido ele chegar em suas costas.

- Muitas. – disse ela virando de frente para ele de maneira que seus corpos ficassem unidos. – Bellatriz já te viu? Digo depois dessa... mudança?

- Não, só Lúcio e Rabicho. – disse ele a abraçando pela cintura com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – Já com ciúmes?

- Ainda não – disse ela com a boca roçando na dele antes de se beijarem.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Eu ainda prefiro Granger. – Disse o ancião calmamente depositando a bandeja com o jogo de chá em cima de mesinha que separava as duas poltronas.

- Como queira diretor – disse Hermione dando de ombros.

- Creio que Severo já conversou com a senhorita. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – O que a senhorita acha disso tudo? – ele viu que com ela tinha que ser direto, personalidade do pai, gênio da mãe, a aparência era uma mistura dos dois extremamente perfeita, fazendo Lilith Mountgormay Riddle, muito mais bela do que qualquer veela que já tenha visto, afinal seus pais, mesmo antes de adquirirem seus "poderes incomuns" exerciam um certo encanto nas pessoas ao redor.

- Eu não tenho nada o que achar diretor. – ela o encarava dentro dos olhos, os azuis - marinho ( de Hermione ) contra os azuis – claros ( de Dumbledore ). – O que está feito, está feito. Nada que fizermos poderá mudar isso. Sou filha do ser mais temido da Terra, e da rainha mais sanguinária que o mundo já conheceu. Sou a única que pode ajudar o Harry, ou seja, a única que pode dar a vitória a vocês. Não tenho que achar nada. Simples e rápido.

Dumbledore gravou bem aquelas palavras, " a única que pode dar a vitória a vocês", isso queria dizer que ela se considerava parte do outro lado mesmo sem notar, seu subconsciente não estava renegando suas origens. Convencê-la a derrotar Voldemort talvez fosse mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado.

- Então presumo que a pergunta em questão seja : Você quer nos ajudar? – disse ele ainda a encarando nos olhos, quando percebeu que a oclumência dela era um dom natural.

- Pretendo. Mas não sou uma traidora, mesmo que me volte contra vocês, não irei passar seus planos para meu pai. Portanto me inclua neles. – ela disse com um sorriso sem sentimento nenhum, igual ao de seu pai. – Me desculpe por estar sendo tão fria professor, mas não posso controlar, é mais forte do que eu.

- Eu entendo, e você minha criança está incluída neles desde que descobri quem você era realmente. – aquelas palavras tranqüilizaram tanto Hermione quanto Dumbledore. – Antes de mais nada, você assim como todos, sabe que o feriado de natal é amanhã. – ela assentiu. – Te peço que fique na escola, mas não quero que seus amigos te vejam antes de embarcar no expresso. – ele fez uma pausa para beber um pouco de chá. – A senhorita está com uma aparência um pouco diferente e seria difícil de explicar uma mudança dessas do dia para a noite.

- Realmente o senhor está certo, mas eu gostaria de visitar meus pais, digo, os Granger. – dizendo isso ela abaixou a cabeça na tentativa de esconder uma lagrima que teimou em cair sobre sua pele alva.

- Hermione, preste atenção no que digo – o seu semblante se tornou sério – infelizmente não poderei deixar você visitar seus pais, mas você não ficará na escola esse natal.

- Ficarei onde? Perambulando em Hogsmead? – disse ela com um sorriso de sarcasmo.

Dumbledore encarou aquilo como humor negro, ele sorriu, percebeu que embora não fossem parentes, ela também se assemelhava muito a Snape.

- Creio que o professor Snape tenha citado alguma correspondência que você recebeu.

- Sim ele disse alguma coisa sobre isso, disse que havia sido a minha "mãe" quem mandou.

- E é por isso que a senhorita não vai passar o natal em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore dizia aquilo com tal tranqüilidade que fazia parecer que estavam tendo uma conversa animada sobre o brilho das estrelas no céu.

Hermione somente levantou a sobrancelha esperando que ele prosseguisse. – A esse exato momento a Srta. Mountgormay deve estar conversando com Tom sobre sua existência.

- Ele não sabe? – disse ela com um sorriso insolente no rosto. – Quem diria que Lord Voldemort sairia engravidando as pessoas assim, a torto e a direito.

- Creio que tudo ficará esclarecido quando sua... quando Fahrah achar que é a hora. Ela pode ser uma vampira sanguinolenta, mas ela não teve escolha. Não sou advogado de matanças Hermione, mas ela já sofreu demais por uma "vida".

- Que seja. – aquilo a estava irritando. – E o feriado?

- Você não vai passar o feriado justamente por isso. Ela vai vir aqui te buscar.

- Aqui dentro de Hogwarts? – por um momento ela achou que o diretor havia enlouquecido. – O ministério está doido atrás dela desde sua fundação.

- Eu sei disso minha cara, mas ela irá encontrar com você em Hogsmead. E creia, ela sabe conquistar as pessoas, e com certeza vai te ensinar a fazer isso.

- Era esse o conteúdo da tal carta então. Nossa vai ser um natal inesquecível. – Dumbledore percebeu que havia um sorriso cansado no rosto dela, a antiga Hermione ainda sobrevivia, mas ele não sabia como ela estaria quando voltasse de lá. – Professor Dumbledore, porque eu desmaiei ao receber a carta?

- Creio que sua mãe teve medo de levar uma menininha inocente da grifinória ao Lorde das Trevas. Ela escreveu aquela carta com o próprio sangue, na intenção de aflorar seus instintos. Agora, você pode ser chamada de princesa das trevas com propriedades.

- Tudo parece muito distante agora... – por um momento ela iria desabar mas rapidamente recobrou a postura fria e altiva. – Bom, creio eu que não chegarei lá dizendo "Olá papai querido" – disse em uma péssima imitação de voz de criança, o que causou um acesso de riso nos dois. – Não quero um Avada de presente de natal.

- Bom minha criança se me permite, irei chamar Severo para que lhe expliquemos o plano. – ela meneou a cabeça dando permissão para que o diretor chamasse Snape, por um momento ela ficou temerosa, afinal eles quase haviam se beijado a umas horas atrás, mas depois ela pensou bem e resolveu esquecer disso por hora.

Dumbledore entrou por uma portinha que até então ela não havia reparado que existia. Talvez a porta desse no laboratório de Snape, mas portas não eram o que a preocupavam no momento...

Não demorou muito para que Dumbledore saísse acompanhado de Snape lá de dentro. Ela percebeu que seu professor de poções evitava olhar diretamente pra ela, não sabia se por vergonha do quase beijo, ou por respeito. Certamente Voldemort iria entrar na mente dela, e talvez ele não quisesse que o Lorde das Trevas visse ele encarando descaradamente sua filha... E, por mais incrível que parecesse, a idéia de Voldemort entrar na sua mente não estava lhe incomodando muito.

- Bom Srta. Granger vamos ao que interessa. – e com essa fala Dumbledore começou a expor suas idéias, assim como Snape que lhe ensinou como se portar na presença de Voldemort e de sua mãe. Hermione não contestou nada do que lhe disseram somente balançava a cabeça em concordância e em algumas partes, respondia com monossílabos. Foi aí que Dumbledore a perguntou novamente – Podemos contar com a senhorita?

- Responderei depois do feriado. – e dizendo isso saiu dos aposentos do temível mestre em poções. Dumbledore já a havia instruído a rumar para a torre da grifinória e fazer suas malas, eram cinco da manhã, certamente não haveria nenhum aluno por perto e calmamente ela foi andando pelos corredores. Seu corpo pareceu reagir ao frio da madrugada, era uma sensação muito boa, como se ela e o vento gélido fossem um só, os corredores escuros se adaptaram perfeitamente a sua visão, seus passos não faziam barulho no piso de pedra e então antes que percebesse, ela já estava na frente da mulher gorda dizendo "Delícias gasosas".

Ninguém acordado, um silencio digno de um cemitério, ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino sem fazer o menor barulho. Chegou na frente de seu baú e começou a fazer as malas, não precisava de tudo, mas o professor Snape a instruiu a levar roupas escuras e uns dois vestidos de noite, assim ela fez. Por um momento ela chegou a levantar a mão para pegar a fotografia de seus pais (os Granger) que ficava em cima de sua cabeceira, e com um movimento de cabeça, fez que não, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, um inseto irritante que estava lhe atormentando. Uma lagrima desceu, Hermione deu um tapa no próprio rosto, certamente a lagrima pareceu queimar mais do que a punição que ela mesmo se aplicou, e com isso sibilou bem baixinho "Fraca".

Ela encolheu a mala que ficou espetacularmente grande e a colocou no seu bolso, não sem antes reduzir seu peso com um feitiço de levitação. Já eram quase seis horas, ela deveria chegar ao escritório do diretor o mais rápido que pudesse, os alunos iriam começar a levantar, todos estavam ansiosos para o incrível feriado de natal. Ela somente bufou, talvez, ou melhor, com toda a certeza, ela estaria animadíssima para o incrível feriado de natal se não tivesse descoberto ser filha de uma vampira com um assassino. Bufando ela ajeitou os cabelos em um coque displicente, com alguns cachos caindo soltos nos ombros quando decidiu que era hora de ir, então um cheiro conhecido entrou nas suas narinas, embora nunca tivesse sentido isso antes, ela sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

- Bisbilhotando Harry? – ela disse baixinho e fez sinal para ele descer. Harry se assustou com aquilo, como ela poderia saber que era ele? Perplexo ele desceu as escadas e ficou sentado esperando Hermione.

Finalmente ela desceu, ele não pode deixar de ficar pasmado, como nunca tinha visto que aquela criatura estonteantemente bela era sua melhor amiga? Nunca, ele poderia jurar, o uniforme da grifinória iria ficar tão perfeito em outra pessoa. Nunca ele teve uma sensação tão boa em ver alguém descendo as escadas.

- Preste atenção, se alguém perguntar eu estou doente na ala hospitalar. – ele somente balançava a cabeça. – Você não me viu aqui. Se tiver alguma duvida pergunte ao Dumbledore, ele vai te acalmar até eu voltar. É só isso presumo... Bom natal Potter.

Ele estranhou o fato de Hermione estar chamando ele pelo sobrenome, mas ela estava tão linda, tão diferente. Certamente que ele não iria contar pra ninguém que a viu ali de manhã. Talvez ele fosse falar com Dumbledore antes de ir para a Toca.

Hermione andou um pouco apressada pelos corredores com medo de que alguém a visse, com muita sorte conseguiu chegar ao escritório do diretor ilesa. Resmungou pudim, e pegou na carona na escada atrás da gárgula.

Antes que batesse, a porta do escritório abriu e ela encontrou um Dumbledore sorridente atrás de sua mesa.

- Imprevistos no caminho?

- Somente o Harry, mas creio que a situação está sob controle. – lá no fundo ela detestava estar agindo daquele jeito, mas tinha que ser assim.

- Certo... – Dumbledore abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas decidiu que não. – Bom Srta. Granger, já pedi a Dobby que trouxesse seu café da manhã aqui mesmo. Eu irei descer para o Grande Salão afim de não levantar suspeitas, falarei com seus amigos depois do café, a senhorita poderá me esperar aqui mesmo até os alunos embarcarem, depois disso eu mesmo a acompanharei até Hogsmead. A Srta. se incomoda de ficar aqui sozinha?

- Não senhor.

- Então até mais tarde.

No momento o que Hermione mais queria era ficar sozinha. Sua vida mudara radicalmente e nem tivera tempo de digerir as informações que atormentavam sua mente. O seu único medo era se tornar igual aos seus pais, mas se ela pensasse bem, ela já havia se tornado igual a eles... E isso foi em poucas horas... imagina o que seria dela em duas semanas?

"_Lilith?" uma voz vinha de dentro de sua cabeça, uma voz que ela já conhecia._

" _Sim." ela pensou sem nenhuma emoção, ninguém nunca havia feito contato mental com ela._

" _Você irá?" a outra voz apesar de fria passava outra emoção que ela não sabia identificar qual era._

" _Irei." e com isso fechou sua mente para qualquer um. Ela já estava ficando louca o suficiente sem ninguém dentro de sua cabeça..._

**N/A: Oieeee feliz ano novo !!!!! Bom, eu estou gostando muito do que eu estou escrevendo... já tem quase dois anos que eu comecei essa fic e só agora que eu desempaquei rsrsrs, mas eu não posso saber se vcs estão gostando ou não se não deixarem os malditos reviews... se esse cap não tiver no mínimo 7 comentários não vou postar outro tão cedo (eu sou cruel)... **

**Estive pensando em transformar a fic em NC-17, sendo que eu nunca escrevi uma...**

**Bom acho que por hoje é só**

**Feliz 2009 pra geral!!!**

**Beijos da Bella**


	17. Em familia?

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou, porque ela havia agido daquele jeito durante a noite nem ela sabia responder, mas certamente tinha uma explicação, como todo e qualquer animal, Hermione sentiu medo, muito mais medo do que do basilisco, muito mais medo do que no confronto do Ministério, muito mais medo do que qualquer situação pela qual já tivesse passado, ela sentiu medo de si mesma, e a única maneira que encontrou para não expressar esse medo, foi se fechando da pior maneira possível. Ela nunca havia imaginado que seria tão fria com o professor Dumbledore durante toda a sua vida, muito menos com o Harry, a pessoa mais querida para ela dentro dos muros de Hogwarts, ela o tem como um irmão, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim, talvez tenha que ser assim daqui para frente. Agora ela havia virado sinônimo de perigo para todos que a cercassem.

Mas o que foi aquilo com o professor Snape? Ela conseguiu maltratar a todos menos ele, o que foi aquele quase beijo nos aposentos dele, o que foi aquela queda de máscara que deixou Severo Snape com um aspecto mais humano? Humano... essa era a palavra não saia de sua cabeça. Será que ela ainda era humana? Foi quando a porta do escritório do diretor se abriu e o próprio entrou.

- Gostaria de deixar bem claro que se qualquer coisa der errado, não hesite em me chamar Hermione Granger – ele disse enfatizando o nome – que eu irei te tirar de lá de onde eu estiver. – e dizendo isso ele entregou a ela uma pena de Fawkes e explicou que se ela segurasse a pena e pedisse ajuda, Fawkes o levaria até ela sem problemas.

Hermione olhou para a pena colorida e a colocou no bolso, no momento que ergueu o olhar Dumbledore soube que ela ainda era Hermione.

- Vamos minha criança? – ela meneou a cabeça que sim e com olhos cheios d'água ela se jogou nos braços de Dumbledore e chorou, chorou como se nunca tivesse chorado em toda sua vida e tivesse aquela quantidade torrencial de água guardada em seu peito por muito tempo, e Dumbledore somente acariciava o topo da cabeça dela como uma forma de consolo muda, transmitindo em um gesto o que palavras não poderiam expressar.

Então ela se afastou, enxugou as lágrimas e fez um feitiço para melhorar o aspecto de quem andou chorando, abriu um sorriso de contentamento para o diretor e agradeceu o apoio, e disse que assim que falasse com Voldemort mandaria noticias.

Eles desceram a escada da gárgula e caminharam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a essa hora já vazios, visto que os alunos foram quase todos para a casa,e os que ficaram, certamente estavam no salão principal, numa comemoração qualquer que Dumbledore havia arranjado para que ninguém notasse a saída dela. Hermione não podia deixar de pensar que aquela poderia ser a ultima vez que ela estaria caminhando nos corredores de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim procurou não se manter pessimista com relação ao feriado, o que a fez pensar: O que Voldemort fazia no natal? Certamente não era uma troca de presentes feliz. Quando eles chegaram aos jardins, a claridade a incomodou um pouco, o brilho do sol refletido na neve deixava tudo num branco tão branco que ardia só de olhar, e enfim pararam de caminhar na orla da floresta.

- Srta. Granger, já sabe aparatar?

- Sim diretor, passei nos testes com louvor, mas nunca realizei uma aparatação sozinha. Sempre fui acompanhada pelos Weasley.

- Bom eis a chance para testar seus conhecimentos, Fahrah não gostaria de te ver acompanhada, isso só serviria para levantar suspeitas, a senhorita deve aparatar uma quadra depois da casa dos gritos, Fahrah estará te esperando duas ruas depois, vá logo criança e que Merlin a proteja.

- Obrigada diretor. – e com pop ela se foi. Dumbledore só pode suspirar.

A primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi verificar se estava inteira, não estava acostumada com sensação de aparatar ainda, então depois de ver que não faltava nenhum pedaço ela respirou fundo e se lembrou de não vomitar, quando sentiu que havia alguém atrás de si. Com um movimento rápido, ela virou e apontou a varinha para quem quer que fosse e qual não foi sua surpresa em encontrar ninguém menos quem Severo Snape.

- Primeiramente Srta. Granger, gostaria de informar que se quisesse lhe matar já estaria morta a muito tempo, então faça o favor de abaixar a varinha.

- Desculpe professor, eu não sabia que era o senhor.

Snape reparou a mudança dela e não pode deixar de comentar a respeito.

- Parece que alguém deixou a arrogância em Hogwarts. – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Já estou indo buscá-la então, já que faz tanta questão. – ela respondeu na mesma altura.

- Então vá rápido que eu não tenho o dia todo. – ele disse cruzando os braços e batendo os pés.

- Mas afinal o que você veio fazer aqui?

É claro que ele tinha uma resposta, só não sabia se essa era a verdadeira resposta que gostaria de dar.

- Me dê sua mão. – ele disse com enfado.

- Como? – Hermione disse em um altura considerável. Como assim ele queria sua mão?

- Aperte minha mão garota, não temos tempo. – ele claramente estava irritado.

- Ah essa mão!- ela respondeu aliviada.

- Porque você tem outro tipo de mão agora é? – Hermione optou por não responder e pegou logo a mão dele. Sentiu a forma de um pequenino frasco nela.

- Estamos sendo observados então chegue um pouco para a direita – ele disse quase sem mover a boca. E assim ela fez, e então ele explicou. – Isso é uma poção, um gole serve de antídoto para a veritasserum por três dias, Dumbledore me disse que sua oclumência é boa, mas mesmo assim resolvi te dar isso, assim que estiver sozinha beba, não deixe ninguém ver isso, se essa formula cair em mão erradas estamos perdidos, guarde-a muito bem. – e foi então que Snape percebeu que ainda não havia soltado a mão dela. – Bom, eh, transfigure seu uniforme, pois o único grifinório que você vai encontrar lá é o rato do Rabicho. – ele soltou a mão dela, ela guardou a poção na sua bolsa de mão e transfigurou seu uniforme em um vestido, e sua capa escolar, numa capa social.

- Obrigada professor – ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

- De nada Granger, e boa sorte. – ela percebeu que ele direcionou o olhar para algo atrás dela, então tomou sua mão, depositou um beijo e aparatou. Hermione ficou minutos olhando para o vazio que Snape deixou, e acariciou as costas de sua mão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, então virou para trás e viu uma figura encapuzada a alguns metros de distancia, seu coração acelerou e caminhou em direção a ela, quando chegou perto a figura abaixou seu capuz e pela primeira vez viu a mulher de seus sonhos em carne e osso, a mesma lhe dirigiu um sorriso quase que maternal, o Hermione entendeu como bom sinal.

- Achei que não viria mais. – ela dizia olhando nos olhos daquela que parecia ela mesma, a muito tempo atrás.

- Eu disse que vinha.

- Mas deixe-me ver você, você é uma mulher linda sem duvida. Desculpe-me pelos maus modos – disse ela estendendo a mão – Fahrah Mountgormay.

- Hermione Granger – elas apertaram as mãos e Hermione pode sentir uma corrente sutil passando entre elas.

- Minha querida, eu sei que é difícil, mas de hoje em diante você é Lilith Riddle, pelo menos na frente dele. – e Hermione sabia que esse ele atendia pelo nome de Voldemort.

- Pronta?

- Sempre. – e de mãos dadas partiram apara a mansão Malfoy.

Hermione nunca tinha visto uma casa (ou um palácio) com uma arquitetura tão magnífica. Os muros de pedra, as janelas e portas no estilo vitoriano, faziam um conjunto elegantíssimo com o incrível jardim, na mansão que seria o sonho de qualquer garota, ou quase isso...

- Lil... hum, Hermione querida. Não quero me meter na sua vida, mas quem era aquele homem que estava com você? – por um instante Hermione teve medo dela, Fahrah lhe passava a mesma sensação que tinha ao olhar nos olhos de Dumbledore, não conseguiria esconder nada dela.

- Um amigo, um grande amigo. Por quê? – ela tentou falar com enfado, mas não conseguiu.

- Não me pareceu só um amigo, eu sei que ele te deu algo, e é melhor não esconder de mim. Eu quero seu bem, não se esqueça disso. O que ele te entregou? – agora sim ela estava perdida, mas afinal ela era Hermione Granger, o cérebro de Hogwarts!

- Um botão de rosa, ele sabia que eu viria, me deu a flor desejando boa sorte. – e rapidamente puxou um botão de dentro de sua bolsa, uma flor vermelha que ela havia pegado de seu criado mudo antes de sair, ela nem sabia por que, mas pegou mesmo assim, desejando que trouxesse sorte, e realmente trouxe.

- Homens, eles e suas flores não é mesmo? – mesmo assim Fahrah não se convenceu. – Vamos entrar? – Hermione concordou com a cabeça quando sentiu uma voz dentro dela. "_Nada irá te acontecer minha querida, eu te prometo."_ – Cubra seu rosto, ainda não é hora de ninguém te ver.

Três batidas foram ouvidas, e Rabicho reclamando como sempre foi atender a porta, quando viu Fahrah se assustou.

- Srta. Mountgormay, que prazer recebê-la. – ele disse estendendo uma das mãos. – Vejo que trouxe mais alguém com sigo. – os olhos de rato bem que queriam, mas conseguiram identificar quem era por detrás do capuz. – Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-las com as capas. – seu sorriso amarelo cheio de malicia encarava Hermione que por sua vez somente bufou.

- Pode deixar senhor Pettigrew, eu sei o caminho, suba as malas da minha acompanhante para o quarto ao lado do meu, estarei em meus aposentos, se precisar chamarei um elfo domestico. – e dizendo isso elas começaram a subir o lance de escadas central, que davam para o segundo andar, e mesmo de costas Fahrah sentiu que Rabicho, não tirava os olhos de Hermione, então pousou a mão no ombro dela e disse – E faça um favor a si mesmo senhor Pettigrew, vá tomar um banho sim. – o sorriso amarelo de rabicho murchou no mesmo instante e ele saiu da sala resmungando alguma coisa e se cheirando também. Foi a primeira ver que Fahrah viu Hermione sorrir, e aquilo a deixou feliz. – É por aqui – disse ela virando direita. Hermione nunca tinha visto tantos quartos em um lugar só, nem Hogwarts devia ter tantos quartos assim.

Quando a porta foi aberta ela se deparou com um sonho, uma suíte magnífica, que engoliria com louvor a sua modesta casa em Londres, no canto esquerdo bem no meio havia uma linda cama de casal, feita em madeira entalhada a mão, com um dossel belíssimo que contava com fios de prata, na outra parede um armário com no mínimo umas dez portas, no mesmo padrão da cama, perto da janela, que por sua vez, dava para o jardim dos fundos, havia uma escrivaninha impecavelmente organizada, ideal para qualquer estudante. Hermione nem se deu conta que ainda estava parada na porta observando tudo com a boca entreaberta quando uma voz a chamou de volta a terra.

- De muito bom gosto não acha? Os Malfoy sempre souberam aonde aplicar seu dinheiro. – disse Fahrah sorrindo – Minha querida, não são as melhores palavras para se dizer, mas sinta-se em casa. O seu quarto não é muito diferente do meu, mas ele possui uma coisa que certamente você irá gostar. – Hermione somente olhou para ela meio encabulada – Eu pedi esse quarto para você por dois motivos, o primeiro por que assim você estará perto de mim, e o segundo é que ele possui uma biblioteca. Minhas fontes me disseram que você gosta de ler, e eu achei que não seria de bom tom separá-la de seus livros.

- Obrigada Srta. Mountgormay é muito importante para mim. – e Fahrah notou que ela usava um tom extremamente formal, porém frio. – Mas eu gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas a senhora.

- Lilith querida – ela notou que Hermione torceu o rosto – ainda não chegou a hora, primeiro tente aceitar a idéia, depois iremos aos fatos. Ninguém funciona sobre pressão, e você não deve fugir a regra, você é minha filha, minha única filha. Eu tive meus motivos para não criar você, mas está tudo resolvido agora. Por hora eu quero manter este assunto encerrado, mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Pois não.

- Não me trate com tanta formalidade, faça de conta que sou uma de suas amigas da escola – Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça concordando – e, por favor, me chame de Fahrah apenas. Tudo bem para você?

- Tudo bem, hum, Fahrah. – ela disse experimentando o nome em sua boca.

- Eu vou descer para mandar trazerem o almoço, já são quase meio dia. Espere-me aqui e cuide para que ninguém a veja, já estarei de volta. – e batendo a porta deixou Hermione sozinha entre os lobos famintos, sozinha e sem a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo ali.

N'A Toca, o delicioso cheiro de assado preenchia o ar, fazendo o estomago de Rony roncar alto.

- Cruzes Ronald, que monstro você cria dentro da sua barriga ein? – Gina Weasley perguntava enquanto jogava uma partida de Snap Explosivo com os meninos.

- Não enche Gina, eu só to com fome.

- Correção você vive com fome Rony. – disse Harry arrancando risadinhas dos gêmeos (que milagrosamente estavam em casa) e de Gina.

- Mas mudando de assunto, Dumbledore realmente não falou porque a Hermione não vem?

- Eu já disse Rony, ele disse que vem pra jantar e que vai explicar tudo pessoalmente. – Harry também estava muito curioso, principalmente depois daquela aparição de Hermione de manhã, mas resolveu esperar sem criar especulações pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Eu ainda acho estranho esse sumiço dela... – Rony comentava mais uma vez, quando sua atenção foi desviada pelo anuncio que a senhora Weasley fez de que o almoço estava pronto.

O almoço na casa dos Malfoy transcorreu tranqüilo, dois elfos domésticos montaram uma mesa para dois, e quando Fahrah subiu o almoço já estava servido. Elas conversaram sobre triviliadades, Hermione descobriu que ela gostava de literatura trouxa e Fahrah descobriu que a outra defendia os elfos, uma causa um pouco infundada, mas resolveu não comentar.

- Fahrah, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor – Hermione despejou de uma vez, afinal elas estavam se dando bem – Quando estivermos só nós duas, gostaria que me chamasse de Hermione, é muito difícil pra mim, assumir alguém que eu não sou.

- Certo, Hermione, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Porque você veio?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei dizer, eu queria te conhecer, mas não imaginei como seria com Voldemort, só pensei nisso aqui.

- Você diz o nome Hermione, um bom sinal. Não dizer o nome da coisa...

- ... Só faz você ter mais medo dela, Harry sempre diz isso. – ela disse com um meio sorriso no rosto, agora demonstrando cansaço.

- Olha, eu conversei com Tom, fiz ele prometer que não te usaria como isca para pegar esse seu amigo. Ele não ficou exatamente feliz com a notícia da sua existência, mas a perspectiva de ter alguém tão ou mais poderoso do que ele no lado das trevas o anima, a idéia de trazer você pra cá foi dele, ele quer te conhecer, te estudar, te treinar. Ele irá te tornar a pupila mais querida dentre todos os comensais – nesse momento uma sombra de espanto passou pelos olhos de Hermione, e Fahrah percebeu isso – eu aceitei tudo isso, mas com uma condição, ele não irá te marcar.

- Então ele acha que eu trabalharei para ele?

- De forma alguma, ele quer somente te ensinar a se proteger. Mas Hermione querida, você está com ele ou contra ele?

- Não sei, ainda – ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas três batidas na porta interromperam a conversa, entretanto a porta não se abriu, e a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi ouvida atrás dela.

- Srta. Mountgormay, o Lorde pediu para que a chamasse.

- Obrigada Sr. Malfoy, já estou a caminho. – Por um instante Fahrah suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Chegou a hora Hermione. Vamos logo ao encontro de seu pai, e lembre-se, não o chame de Voldemort, pai, ou muito menos Tom, chame-o apenas de

- Milorde, eu sei.

- Vista seu capuz, eu vou estar com você lá querida.

- Obrigada.

Com toda certeza do mundo, se o estomago dela tivesse asas, ele sairia voando nesse instante, seu coração estava acelerado, suas mãos estavam suando e quanto a palidez, se ela ficasse mais pálida do que já estava, ela ficaria transparente. Nessa hora tudo que ela mais queria era a presença da mãe, e de um jeito ou de outro, ela estava lá. Elas entraram num corredor, e pararam na frente da segunda porta a esquerda. Fahrah bateu três vezes e automaticamente a porta se abriu.

Aquilo não poderia ser chamado de escritório, era um mundo de grande e de tão bem decorado que era, mas mesmo a frente de tudo isso, Hermione só podia reparar nele, nada mais nada menos que um homem, virado de costas para elas na frente da lareira, alto, ombros largos e cabelos levemente grisalhos, ela nunca diria que ele era Voldemort, era um homem comum, até ele se virar.

Em um movimento involuntário, Hermione abaixou seu capuz para poder ver melhor. E ela viu, um homem de quase um metro e noventa, forte, totalmente vestido de preto, portador de um rosto quase angelical, se não fosse pelos olhos vermelhos ele passaria tranquilamente despercebido no meio de uma multidão. Ela recobrou a compostura e fez uma reverencia e ele indicou uma cadeira para ela sentar.

- Enfim nos encontramos Srta. Riddle. Devo acrescentar que quando nos vimos não a achava tão parecida com sua mãe.

- De lá pra cá algumas mudanças ocorreram, Milorde. – bom, a voz dele não havia mudado, passava a mesma sensação de medo de anos atrás.

- Lilith Riddle, gostei. Bela escolha de nome Fahrah, muito propicia, já que em algumas culturas Lilith é a filha do Diabo. – ele disse aquilo com algo que parecia ser um sorriso no rosto, só parecia.

Até aquela hora Hermione havia se esquecido de Fahrah e olhando ao redor viu que ela estava sentada num dos bancos do bar.

- Bom agora vamos tratar de interesses, dos nossos interesses, filha. – o sangue de Hermione gelou ao ouvir Voldemort chamá-la daquela maneira.

- Prossiga, por favor. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, atitude que impressionou o próprio Voldemort.

- Presumo que Dumbledore saiba que está aqui.

- Presumiu correto.

- E então, o que vai dizer a ele.

- Depende do que o senhor me disser. – Voldemort riu uma risada seca, fria.

- Tem certeza que essa menina é minha filha Fahrah? Se não te conhecesse bem daria para dizer que ela é filha do Snape. – Hermione não achou graça.

- Quem é Snape, Tom? – Fahrah já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes, só não sabia onde.

- Você irá conhecê-lo minha querida, muito breve. – para que ele foi falar isso? Só Merlin sabe. Isso somente serviu para deixar Hermione mais nervosa ainda, se é que isso fosse possível. – Lilith, esqueçamos o Potter por hora e vamos falar de você, só de você.

A tarde transcorreu bem, sem aborrecimentos e constrangimentos, mas as formalidades não foram esquecidas, Voldemort não era o que poderia se chamar de pessoa simpática, mas pelo menos ali, estava longe de ser desagradável. Ele falou de algumas aventuras, alguns conhecimentos de feitiços, debateu algumas coisas com Hermione, a qual ele não abriu mão de chamar de Lilith, dizendo que Hermione a remetia aos trouxas, e ela era uma sangue puro exemplar. Defendeu a sua causa, expondo vários argumentos pelos quais ele lutava, Hermione somente ouviu sem concordar ou discordar, somente fazendo algumas observações, sempre sem expressar opinião. Ele a prometeu o mundo, como sempre fazia com todos, e prometeu a treinar, dizendo que um dia, ela poderia se tornar seu braço direito. Ele, ela e Fahrah, fizeram um brinde ao futuro e nada mais. Foi aí que Voldemort fez um comunicado.

- Não posso arriscar que em um embate próximo, meus comensais machuquem a filha do Lorde das trevas, por isso darei uma festa de boas vindas a você, para que meus _amigos_ a conheçam. - aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos, mas o que ela poderia fazer? – Vou avisar Lúcio para preparar a festa junto com Rabicho, portanto vá se arrumar, não quero que se atrase.

- Eu te ajudo querida – e Fahrah já caminhando em direção a Hermione quando Voldemort levantou a mão.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Bella ajudará Lilith a se arrumar.

O semblante de Fahrah se transformou e Hermione notou. – Bellatriz está aqui desde quando?

- Desde hoje à tarde. Você estava ocupada, então me desculpe se não lhe comuniquei antes. – Sua estava carregada de sarcasmo, ele pegou a varinha e fechou os olhos, poucos segundos depois batidas foram ouvidas na porta, que se abriu.

- Me chamou mestre? – a voz de Bellatriz Lestrange perguntava, enquanto a mesma olhava para Fahrah com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Bella, gostaria que conhecesse uma pessoa – ele disse indicando Hermione com a mão. – Lilith Mountgormay Riddle, minha filha.

O mundo de Bella acabou, o chão abriu sob seus pés, o Lorde das Trevas tinha uma filha, e o nome do meio dela era Mountgormay, era a filha dele com a outra. Mas aquela não era a amiga do menino Potter? O semblante de Bellatriz passava uma tristeza tão profunda que Hermione decidiu falar.

- Muito prazer senhora Lestrange, é uma honra encontrá-la sem a varinha em punho. – ela tentou sorrir – Bom me acompanhe, por favor. – e dizendo isso saiu puxando Bellatriz pelo braço até o seu quarto.

Chegando lá ela trancou a porta e perguntou: - Você está bem?

- Me perdoe Milady, só estou um pouco surpresa, mas a senhora não é...

- Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, sou eu mesma. Situação estranha não? – Hermione dizia enquanto apertava a mão de Bellatriz. – Bom o Lorde das Trevas, vai dar uma festa de boas vindas para mim, e pediu que você me ajudasse a me arrumar. Sabe como é mulheres festas, vestidos... Eu trouxe dois não sei se vão cair bem, você tem algum que possa me emprestar? – Bella olhava para ela com a boca entreaberta – Eu estou nervosa não estou? – disse Hermione bufando e se jogando na cama.

- Está sim Milady, mas isso é normal, quando eu recebi a marca, também estava muito nervosa e...

- Por favor, não me trate assim, não me chame de Milady, muito menos de senhora, eu só tenho dezessete anos.

- Não sei se o Lorde Das Trevas iria aprovar isso.

- Então pelo menos não me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhas, tudo bem?

- Ok, então a chamarei como?

- Só de Lilith.

- Então Lilith vamos a escolha do vestido.- Bellatriz se animou um pouco com a espontaneidade de Hermione, e depois de experimentarem 20 vestidos cada as duas escolheram sua vestes, Hermione iria usar um vestido azul marinho, da mesma cor de seus olhos "atuais", com um lasco do lado direito que ia até a metade da coxa, lasco que ela desaprovou, mas graças a insistência de Bellatriz acabou por não aumentar o tamanho, as costas eram transpassadas com fitas, detalhe esse que acabava somente quando a curva do bumbum começava a aparecer e o decote, bem é melhor não comentar sobre o decote.

- Não, não e não, eu me nego a usar esse decote. – Hermione estava um pouquinho corada , já que agora ela não conseguia mais ficar vermelha.

- Está lindo e você vai usar ele assim mesmo, eu comprei e nunca usei, certamente ficou bem melhor em você do que em mim.

- Então você vai usar o vestido que eu escolhi para você.

- Eu uso, é só mudar a cor.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir Bellatriz, você não vai de preto. O trato é o seguinte, eu vou com esse vestido, você vai com aquele vermelho mesmo. – e ela estendeu sua mão.

- Feito – disse Bellatriz, apertando a mãos dela.

- Agora vamos ao banho, pois eu já estou ouvindo barulho lá embaixo.

- Sim senhora, _Milady_. – Disse Bellatriz se esquivando do travesseiro que vinha em direção a ela, e batendo a porta rindo.

Quem diria que Hermione Granger fosse se dar tão bem assim com Bellatriz Lestrange. E pensando nisso ela foi se banhar.

- Dumbledore, Lucio entrou em contato comigo, haverá uma festa na mansão Malfoy, e nós bem sabemos o motivo. – dizia a cabeça de Severo Snape flutuando na lareira no escritório do diretor.

- Vá meu filho e me traga boas notícias, mande lembranças a Hermione, Severo. – dizia o velho diretor com cansaço no olhar.

- Eu darei Dumbledore, eu darei.

Severo Snape se olhou o espelho, não estava nada mal, suas vestes a rigor, eram pretas, com detalhes em verde-musgo, e adornos de prata (nem um pouco sonserino), suas botas pretas, e seu cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo, lhe davam um ar completamente medieval. Ele pegou sua capa no cabideiro e partiu para a mansão Malfoy.

Quando chegou nos jardins, parou e pensou, porque, afinal das contas, tinha que ter beijado a mão dela? A mão mais delicada que ele já tinha visto, nem as mãos de Lily eram tão encantadoras quanto as dela, mas afastou esses pensamentos quando ouviu a música tocando e decidiu entrar.

Os mesmos rostos, as mesmas pessoas ele pensou, nada muda nas festas do círculo das trevas, Lucio e seu ar esnobe, McNair e sua arrogância, Rosier e os Carrows reunidos em um canto, Crabbe e Goyle pai, um pouco atrás de Lucio, sem saber o que fazer ao certo, Brown confabulando com Lestrange, Rabicho tentando ouvir a conversa deles, Bellatriz, que milagrosamente não estava de preto, sentada em um canto bebendo. Esses eram os Comensais da linha de frente do Lorde das Trevas.

- Severo, é muito bom te ver, como está? – era Narcisa Malfoy,em mais uma de suas tentativas inúteis de jogar charme para cima dele.

- Muito bem Narcisa como pode perceber- Disse ele com seu azedume natural, dando graças que Lucio estava se aproximando.

- Severo, meu caro amigo, como sempre de bom humor. – por mais que se odiassem desde a infância, ele e Snape sempre se deram bem. – Vamos beber alguma coisa. – Severo não pode deixar de perceber que ele ignorou completamente a esposa.

- Problemas conjugais meu amigo? – ele perguntou depois que pediu uma dose de Firewhisky

- Os de sempre meu caro, os de sempre. Sabe Narcisa e eu nunca nos demos bem realmente, mulheres são seres... – a música parou, conseqüentemente, todos sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer, o Lorde das Trevas iria descer e realmente ele desceu, de máscara. Todos estranharam aquilo, ele nunca usava máscara, nunca.

- Meus caros amigos, boa noite. – dizia ele de um jeito bem_ alegre_ – Hoje é um dia de comemorações, de grandes e boas novas eu digo. Eu finalmente consegui uma coisa que tanto almejava. Eu consegui um corpo, não um corpo igual ao quando me reergui, um corpo humano.- e dizendo isso ele tirou a máscara, arrancando expressões surpresas de quase todos os presentes. – Bom e aqui estou eu, em um novo corpo, e com mais poder, e isso meus amigos, só serve para reafirmar uma coisa, nada é impossível para Lorde Voldemort. – e muitos tremeram de ouvir o nome dito por ele mesmo – Gostaria também de apresentar a vocês a primeira e única esposa do famoso Conde Drácula, Rainha dos Reis dos vampiros e minha companheira, - dessa parte Bellatriz não gostou – Fahrah Mountgormay. – Fahrah desceu as escadas de um jeito tão encantador que arrancou olhares de todos, incluindo de Bellatriz, que a olhava com ódio, e se posicionou no lado esquerdo de Voldemort. – E finalmente , quero lhes apresentar a razão dessa comemoração fora de época, a pessoa que me proporcionou motivos para festejar, minha filha, Lilith Mountgormay Riddle.

Então ela desceu as escadas divinamente, ela possuía uma aura encantadora, estava no seu auge, ela simplesmente mortificou a todos. Aquilo bastou para Rabicho cair da cadeira, Lucio engasgar, Narcisa tentar um desmaio e Severo sorrir. Ela se posicionou a direita de Voldemort e procurou Severo com o olhar, quando o achou não pode evitar de sorrir, ele lhe retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Que o baile comece então. – disse Voldemort se retirando mais para o fundo do salão, só para ver qual seria a reação das pessoas com sua filha, e não demorou muito. O primeiro a chegar perto dela foi Lucio, com seu charme barato, pediu uma dança,a qual ela negou, depois McNair, depois Rosier, depois Brown até que chegou a vez de Severo tentar.

- Me concede esta dança Milady? – disse ele fazendo uma reverencia.

- Com prazer, professor Snape. – disse ela colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro e ele a puxando pela cintura. Eles nunca haviam estados tão próximos assim.

- O meu nome é Severo. – ele falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- E o meu é Hermione. – ela respondeu a altura, então começaram a dançar.

Fahrah reconheceu de imediato o amigo de sua filha, e achou aquilo um tanto inusitado... E Voldemort, por sua vez não gostou nem um pouco do que viu, nem um pouco.

**N/A: Depois de mil anos sem dar as caras por aqui tanrantantan...**

**Eis que eu ressurjo, com o maior cap que eu já escrevi em minha vida! Muito obrigada pela paciência pessoinhas de meu coração vlw mesmo.**

**E vamos aos agradecimentos!**

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer ao Alan Rickman por estar muuuuuuito gostoso no enigma do príncipe!**

**Queria agradecer a minha mãe, que ficou contem e hoje sozinha enquanto eu escrevia e apagava que nem uma maluca.**

**A minha Beta do core, Thayz Phoenix, que não betou esse cap pq saiu do MSN antes de eu acabar.**

**Agradecimentos as leitoras:**

**Melguinha3**

**Cidinha Potzik**

**Camila Lino**

**Bitriz**

**Vivi LeBeau**

**TTS**

**Paty Snape**

**Bella Snape BR**

**vivian alves**

**Selene Black-Snape (minha mais nova fã)**

**Bom, baixei o mínimo de reviews para cinco, mas ainda não tenho nada pronto, então esperam que logo logo o próximo cap virá.**

**E tbm gostaria de agradecer imensamente a jansev, a pessoa mais legal comigo, da qual eu sou a beta relapsa. Beijos e queijos meninas!**

**Da Bella.**


	18. Um feriado interessante

**N/A: Meninas, vai ter nota no final com os agradecimentos e talz, maaaaaas como eu sou muito boazinha ( será?) resolvi adiantar algumas coisitas para vocês: Logo de cara recebi três reviews de pessoinhas muitíssimo especiais perguntando algumas coisas que eu vou responder.**

**O Snape da fic está realmente maravilhoso, porque é assim que eu o imagino, sexy, inteligente e com um gênio do cão, e ele não vai mudar...**

**A Bella e a Hermione, relacionamento complicado... Sem maiores revelações.**

**O que o Voldie vai fazer com o Snape? Simples, o que todo pai (que seja um bruxo das trevas) de uma menina de dezessete anos faria com um cara vinte anos mais velho do que ela!**

**Sobre o encontro da família mais feliz do mundo bruxo? Bom, nem tudo é o que parece não é? Agora vamos ao que interessa e boa leitura!**

OoOoOoO

- Já são oito horas. – dizia uma Gina Weasley impaciente. – Cade o Dum...

- Boa noite á todos, desculpem o atraso. – disse Dumbledore ao retirar a sua capa de viajem roxo-berrante. – Tive alguns percalços no caminho.

- Oh, que bom que você chegou Dumbledore – dizia uma agitada senhora Weasley – bem a tempo do jantar! Fez uma boa viagem – nesse meio tempo ela já o puxava pela mão em direção a cozinha.

- Diretor, eu gostaria...

- Agora não Harry, seria de extremo mau gosto deixar Molly nos esperando à mesa. – Harry Potter só pode suspirar.

O jantar foi muito tranqüilo, para o padrão Weasley é claro, só contou com uma explosão, um dos gêmeos, não se sabe bem qual deles, adicionou um confeito verde ao pudim de Rony, o que fez o mesmo explodir em uma gosma obviamente verde, tão grudenta, que foi preciso que Harry e o senhor Weasley o ajudassem a levantar, acontecimento este, que fez Dumbledore cair na gargalhada.

- Huum, u, hu uh. – Rony fazia uma tentativa de protesto.

- Não devia tentar falar maninho, quanto mais você tentar – dizia um gêmeo – mais irá grudar – completou o outro, enquanto uma enfurecida Molly Weasley corria atrás deles, em volta da mesa com uma colher de pau na mão, volta e meia, mudando de direção.

- Acho que já me diverti bastante – e com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore limpou Rony, que ainda estava meio verde.

- Olha aqui vocês dois! Vocês vão me pagar! – agora era Rony que corria atrás dos gêmeos.

- Sr. Weasley, deixe a perseguição para mais tarde, por enquanto me acompanhe sim? Você também Harry. – Dumbledore dizia com calma. – Molly, se importa se eu roubar os meninos por dois minutos? Eu achei que não – ele disse sem dar a oportunidade dela responder. E caminhou até os jardins.

- Sei que posso confiar em você dois, mas sei também que irão contar tudo para a Srta. Weasley. – Rony abriu a boca para protestar quando Dumbledore falou – Não é mesmo Harry?

- É sim senhor. – dizia um Harry Potter meio encabulado.

- Então senhor Weasley, vá chamar sua irmã.

Harry não entendeu o porquê daquilo. Se Dumbledore queria a Gina presente, porque não a chamou na hora que chamou eles? Muito estranho, e foi nessa hora que ele ouviu mais uma discussão começar lá dentro. E Dumbledore sorriu.

- Eu já esperava por isso meu rapaz, agora faça o favor de se sentar – ele indicou com a mão um banco de madeira.

- Diretor eu não entendi – e Dumbledore o calou com a mão.

- Tem certas coisas na vida que são muito previsíveis Harry, e sabendo disso, podemos passar a usá-las ao nosso favor. – ele usava um tom como quem falava do tempo. – Agora me deixe lhe perguntar, quando viu a Srta. Granger de manhã, notou alguma coisa de diferente nela?

- Ela estava, como eu posso dizer, estava...

- Incrivelmente bela, ou estou errado? – os olhos de Dumbledore encaravam Harry de uma maneira estranha.

- Olha, eu não olho pra Mione desse jeito, é só que ela estava diferente, o cabelo, os olhos, o jeito dela, a energia dela, era algo fantástico! – Dumbledore percebeu o tom de adoração que Harry usava quando se referiu a ela. – Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui conosco... O que realmente houve com ela diretor?

- Harry, me ouça com atenção – ele falava serio – Hermione sofreu algumas mudanças, mudanças essas que só ela poderá revelar o motivo quando chegar a hora, portanto não a pressione. Nós iremos dizer para seus amigos que os pais dela sofreram um acidente, mas já estão se recuperando, e ela foi para casa ficar com eles, por esse motivo que ela saiu sem se despedir. Prometa Harry que você não irá contar para ninguém.

- Eu prometo senhor, mas onde ela está?

- Isso meu caro só ela poderá te dizer. – Nesse momento, Rony e Gina se aproximaram, do jeito que Dumbledore havia planejado.

OoOoOoO

- Ninguém para de olhar para nós dois – Hermione falava entre os dentes, mantendo um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Você, a princesa das trevas e eu sendo o melhor comensal da morte,

- E o mais modesto também, diga-se de passagem.

- Somos quase os aurores da festa – dizia Snape num tom de deboche divertido.

- Como assim aurores? – disse Hermione enquanto sorria para Bellatriz, que expressava indignação no olhar.

- Aqui nós chamamos de aurores aqueles se destacam de todos, os diferentes. Pura falta de imaginação. – Snape direcionou seu olhar para Fahrah. – Se não fossem o papai e mamãe ali, nós seríamos o destaque principal. A propósito, sua mãe está muito bonita hoje.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Hermione sentiu uma coisa estranha, aquilo era ciúme?

- Ora só quero dizer que ela fez uma ótima escolha no vestido... E falando em vestido, esse vestido é seu? Porque ele é a cara da...

- Bella, ela quem escolheu, eu juro que não queria usar, mas ela é convincente quando quer...

- Ah, a manchete do Profeta de amanhã "Melhor amiga de Harry Potter é vista na companhia de Bellatriz Lestrange, a comensal mais procurada do mundo" ia vender aos montes.

- Ué, se não pode contra eles, junte-se a eles, eu vou ter que passar duas semanas aqui, quero manter minha estadia o mais agradável possível.

- Bom eu nunca achei a companhia de Bellatriz agradável.

- Eu também nunca achei a_ sua_ companhia agradável, as coisas mudam professor... – disse Hermione olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu já disse que é Severo. – ele olhava dentro dos olhos dela sem ao menos piscar, ele se sentiu hipnotizado por aquele mar azul e estava se aproximando cada vez mais e mais do rosto dela...

- Severo Snape, me desculpe interromper, mas Fahrah gostaria de te conhecer. – era a voz de Voldemort que vinha detrás dele, como ele havia chegado até ali? Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer...

- Hum, Milorde – disse Snape fazendo uma reverencia. – É sempre uma honra lhe atender.

- Venha comigo Severo, estamos mesmo precisando conversar. Lilith vá fazer companhia a Bellatriz, me parece que Rodolphus já bebeu além da conta. – ele falava aquilo tudo com uma naturalidade descomunal, e tanto Severo quanto Hermione, sentiram o sangue gelar, a única coisa que puderam fazer foi obedecer. Snape foi com Voldemort e Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Bellatriz.

- Precisava ser o Snape? – Bellatriz a encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa demais? – Hermione, por sua vez respondeu a altura.

- O que você fez ou deixou de fazer não interessa, o que interessa é que o Lorde não está com uma cara muita boa. Não sei o que se passa entre você e o Snape, mas cuidado.

- Não se passa nada Bella. E mesmo se passasse, eu já sou maior de idade.

- Só se lembre de uma coisa, ele, - ela indicou Voldemort com a cabeça – não é o trouxa que te criou, só isso.

Isso fez Hermione pensar e pensar muito, ela estava com um problema sério, um problema seriíssimo.

- Senhor Snape, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – Fahrah estendeu a mão indicando uma poltrona para ela.

- O prazer é todo meu Srta. Mountgormay – disse ele beijando a mão dela e se sentando.

- Ouvi muito falar do senhor, muito bem, diga-se de passagem – Snape notou que mesmo naquele tom formal, ela era perigosa.

- É Severo, sua fama transpassa os muros da mansão Malfoy. – Voldemort usava de seu deboche. – O braço direito do Lorde das Trevas, um posto cobiçadíssimo entre meus comensais, a propósito Severo, cuidado. Nem todos aqui estão bem intencionados com relação a você.

Fahrah percebeu aonde Voldemort queria chegar e resolveu tomar a frente do assunto.

- Da onde o senhor conhece Lilith? Desculpe-me, mas pelo seu comportamento parece que já se conhecem a tempos.

- Eu leciono para ela em Hogwarts, ela é uma excelente aluna.

- Só isso senhor Snape? – Fahrah perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Como? – agora sim, ele estava morto.

- Perdoe-me se me expressei mal, mas ela é só excelente? Eu fiquei dezessete anos longe de minha filha e o senhor convive com ela à seis, gostaria que me dissesse como ela é na escola – Fahrah notou que ele havia ficado nervoso, ele gostava dela, só restava saber o quanto.

- Bom, de acordo com a diretora da casa dela, - ele suspirou enquanto disse isso – ela é simplesmente a melhor aluna do século.

- Do século Snape, te certeza? – disse Voldemort enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas.

- Absoluta Milorde.

- Interessante... Ás vezes me pergunto, como essa menina pode ter ido parar na grifinória? Certamente sendo quem é ela deveria estar na sonserina.

- Essa parte é minha. – disse Fahrah com um sorriso petulante nos lábios – Eu a enfeiticei para não ir para lá... Não sei se fiz certo, mas com toda a certeza, se ela fosse da sonserina, ia descobrir tudo mais cedo... – e seu olhar se perdeu enquanto observava Hermione rindo de alguma coisa que Bellatriz falava em seu ouvido...

- Bom, vamos ver se minha adorada _filha _está pronta para ficar sabendo de algumas coisas. – Snape prendeu levemente a respiração quando viu o Lorde das Trevas pingar três gotas da sua conhecida veritasserum num meio copo de bebida, será que ela havia lembrado de tomar o antídoto?

- Isso é ridículo. – Fahrah falou com enfado. – A garota te conheceu hoje, custa ser menos hostil?

- Custa minha cara, com toda certeza custa. – Ele lhe deu um sorrisinho inexpressivo – Lilith! – ele chamou e acenou com a mão para que ela fosse se juntar a eles.

Bellatriz, que não tirava os olhos daquela mesa, cutucou Hermione para que ela visse que o Lorde estava lhe chamando.

- Frieza garota, e vai. – Bellatriz também tinha bebido um pouquinho demais, dizendo em razão de desculpa, que a presença de Fahrah estava lhe incomodando.

- Com licença Milorde. – disse ela enquanto fazia uma curta reverência.

- Queira se sentar. – ele indicou a cabeça com a mão e fingiu terminar de encher um copo de vinho dos elfos – Bebe?

- Como quiser Milorde – Hermione o encarava dentro dos olhos. Snape notou que aquilo não era uma boa atitude. – Então um brinde, Ao Lorde das Trevas. – todos ergueram suas taças e as esvaziaram, inclusive Hermione.

- Então minha cara, já que em minha volta estão as todas as pessoas em que confio, ou quase – disse olhando de esguelha para Bellatriz. – Me diga, o que você acha de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore é um grande bruxo, embora eu não esteja em plena concordância com seus atos atuais. – Snape percebeu, com toda a certeza que ela havia tomado o antídoto.

- Eu simplesmente estive pensando – Voldemort tentava fazer seu tom de voz parecer casual. – Você é muito inteligente, se voltasse sua inteligência para o lado certo ela poderia render grandes frutos. Gostaria de ir para o lado certo?

- Eu estou do lado certo. – eles se encaravam, parecia uma batalha de gigantes.

- Em que lado você está? – enfim ele perguntou essa era a prova final.

- Do meu lado. Estou com quem me interessar no momento.

- E quem está te interessando no momento, _querida_?

- O senhor, Milorde. – uma gota de suor escorreu pelas têmporas de Severo, ele estava aliviado.

- Bom muito bom. – Voldemort exibia um sorriso triunfante. – Amanhã começa o seu treinamento, preparada para a guerra?

- Eu já estou nela a muito tempo senhor. – Hermione exibia uma cópia exata do sorriso de Voldemort.

Voldemort fez um movimento, por uma fração de segundo Hermione pensou que ele iria enfeitiçá-la, mas ele só retirou uma caixa do bolso interno das vestes. – Um presente para você, veja se serve.

Hermione abriu a caixa com um pouco de receio, mas encontrou uma varinha, que por sinal era muito parecida com a sua própria, exceto pela cor, negra. – Idéia de Fahrah, mas será muito útil, visto que você é estudante. O Ministério ainda rastreia a sua varinha, e nós não queremos isso.

- Muito obrigada então – ela estava meio incerta do que dizer.

- Era de seu avô querida, depois dele foi minha, agora é sua. – Fahrah pousava com uma das mãos em seu ombro. – É uma varinha muito poderosa, uma relíquia.

- Seu pai era um bruxo? – Hermione já examinava a varinha com as mãos.

- Esqueçamos as histórias de família e experimente logo a varinha. – Voldemort expressava um brilho meio insano no olhar. Hermione olhou para Snape como que procurando uma resposta, este por sua vez só pode dar de ombros. Então ela apontou para sua taça e a transfigurou em um ratinho, Voldemort riu.

- Uma bela transfiguração, demorei anos apara aprender a fazer, mas teste de verdade, enfeitice alguém. – agora ele queria ver, será que ela tinha coragem?

- Do jeito que eu quiser? – Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma imitação fenomenal de Snape o que fez o próprio rir.

- Vá em frente.

Ela pensou, quem? Bellatriz estava se mostrando uma bela amizade... Malfoy? Bem que merecia, mas ele era o dono da casa... Narcisa? Por ficar dando em cima de Snape era a candidata perfeita, mas ainda era irmã de Bellatriz... Ninguém ali nunca tinha lhe feito nada, não diretamente, mas tinha uma pessoa. Então, sem falar o encantamento ela apontou a varinha para Rabicho. Na mesma hora ele voou uns dez metros para o ar e caiu de volta ao chão completamente ensangüentado, a música parou e todos se voltaram para ele que urrava de dor, foi quando escutaram a gargalhada de Voldemort e a risadinha de Hermione, Snape estava estupefato demais para ter alguma reação, Fahrah por sua vez olhava profundamente para Hermione que permanecia sentada ao lado, Voldemort então começou a aplaudir, os outros acompanharam os aplausos, não com tanto entusiasmo quanto Bella, que chorava de rir, mas acompanhavam.

- Rookwood, Dolov, tirem esse traste daqui – disse Voldemort apontando para dois homens que tentavam se aproximar de Rabicho – Bom pelo estado dele – Rabicho acabara de ficar inconsciente – deve ficar acamado por pelo menos uns quinze dias. Mas tudo bem ele não presta para nada mesmo. – disse ele arrancando risadas de meia dúzia de comensais. – Isso meus caros, foi um Sectumsempra perfeitamente executado pela nossa querida Lilith Riddle. – ele a pegou pela mão e a fez ficar de pé.

- Amanhã, a meia noite teremos uma comemoração, a nosso modo, claro, em uma vila no interior da Grã-Bretanha. – aquilo não estava nos planos, Hermione olhou para Snape que por sua vez, se mostrava impassível. – Estejam aqui as onze em ponto para saberem as ordens. – ele se sentou, ato que fez a festa recomeçar, com clima meio tenso, mas sem buchichos ou falatório. – Fahrah, preciso resolver uns problemas, faça companhia aos nossos convidados, eu não pretendo voltar. – ele já estava se levantando de novo, ato que fez todos à mesa se levantarem, menos Fahrah, que de repente, ficou encantada com um enfeite de mesa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Milorde. – responderam Snape e Hermione em coro. Fahrah ficou muda outra vez.

Eles se sentaram, um tanto sem graça, e permaneceram mudos. Hermione nunca tinha visto Fahrah ficar daquele jeito, um tanto distante, meio cabisbaixa, embora mantivesse sua cabeça em pé enquanto apreciava mais um gole de vinho dos elfos. Severo ia fazer menção de se levantar quando Hermione disparou : - Você está bem? – ela disse enquanto segurou a mão da outra que estava em cima da mesa.

- Bem? Olha só praquilo. – ela falou apontando para a escada, foi quando Hermione viu que Bellatriz estava se encaminhando para ela segurando o antebraço esquerdo com um sorriso rosto. – Já vi isso tantas vezes que deveria estar acostumada... Mas chega de ouvir os resmungos de uma velha.

- Você não é nem um pouco velha!

- Você tem noção de quantos anos eu tenho? Digamos que eu nasci na época em que os fundadores da sua escola resolveram brigar. – Ela ria um pouco com a lembrança. – Agora... Está fazendo uma linda noite, porque não vai passear nos jardins querida? Senhor Snape faça o favor de acompanhá-la sim? Eu já fui social demais essa noite... – e indicou com um gesto que era para os dois se levantarem, um gesto que Severo adorou, estava muito constrangido com situação, embora não demonstrasse.

Hermione já ia se encaminhar para a porta da frente quando Snape a puxou pelo braço "Pela porta da frente não!" e se dirigiram a cozinha, que mais parecia um restaurante, desceram três degraus e pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira, que como quem faz suspense foi aberta vagarosamente por Snape. Hermione entrou em choque com o que viu. Todas as vezes em que se pôs a imaginar um jardim, nunca sequer chegou aos pés de imaginar algo como aquele jardim, a cena era deslumbrante. Bancos dispostos sob algumas árvores que estavam, magicamente floridas, canteiros de rosas, tulipas e outras flores das quais não conseguia lembrar a nome, a luz dos postes ornamentais, tudo isso debaixo de uma fina cortina de neve que caía do céu, dando um toque etéreo a cena que se desenvolvia na sua frente.

- Bonito não é? Quase nunca venho aqui. – a voz de Severo Snape falava a uma distância curta de seus ouvidos, uma distância perigosa.

- É lindo, incrivelmente lindo. – Hermione sorriu para Snape que a convidou para se sentar. Os dois ficaram meio sem ação, Severo ensaiou falar muitas coisas, mas foi Hermione que falou primeiro.

- Eu acho que devo pedir desculpas a Rabicho. – ela olhava para o chão. – Aquilo deve realmente ter doído...

- Se fizer isso vai ser sinal de fraqueza, o Lorde não vai gostar. A propósito, belo feitiço. – ele se repudiava mentalmente, afinal o que ele era, um adolescente apaixonado? – Nem eu faço um tão bom como aquele.

- Vou considerar como um elogio. – ela disse rindo, e aquele som foi um deleite para ele.

- Considere como quiser. – ele usou um tom ameno e escolheu bem as palavras – Hermione, (ela nem acreditou que a tinha chamado pelo nome pela segunda vez) como você está se sentindo?

- Sinceramente – ela assumiu um ar cansado e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. – estou com medo. Hoje foi horrível, não quero imaginar o que vou ter que fazer amanhã...

- Você quer ir embora? – ele mantinha um semblante de preocupação

- Eu já estou aqui não é? Não tem mais volta. – ela suspirou. – Eu tenho que ajudar o Harry...

- Você se decidiu então. – ele mais afirmou para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Eu vou ajudar vocês, é uma forma de me redimir pelo que ainda vou fazer. Severo?

- Fale.

- Você vai estar comigo amanhã não vai? – ela mostrou insegurança pela primeira vez depois de saber suas origens.

- Vou, com toda a certeza do mundo. – e ela viu que a mascara de Snape havia caído.

- Eu quero ir em casa, antes do feriado acabar, quero tirar meus pais daqui. Estou com medo. – ela sofreu um calafrio inconsciente.

Na mesma hora Severo tirou sua capa e a colocou sobre os ombros de Hermione. – Está frio aqui fora. – ele tentou disfarçar seu gesto com um comentário nada convincente.

- Você quer entrar? – ela disse confusa.

- Não. – ele se arrependeu de ter falado imediatamente.

- Sabe, eu daria tudo pra estar na Toca agora... A Sra. Weasley deve ter feito um jantar delicioso. – ela falava com uma alegria distante no olhar. – O Rony falou que os gêmeos iriam estar lá.

- Você acabou de ver o Weasley e já está com saudade dele? – o que ele estava pensando? Uma menina de dezessete anos iria olhar para ele de um modo diferente?

- Não estou com saudades dele, estou sentindo falta do clima de família. – embora não demonstrasse, ela estava achando graça.

- Não sinta, você ainda vai ter muitos anos para aproveitar os jantares de família dos Weasley.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que em breve você será uma Weasley. – ele dizia com a carranca do professor de poções.

- Como? Eu e Rony? Sem chances. – ela riu, queria ver até onde iria chegar.

- Não me faça de idiota. Hogwarts inteira vê que vocês não se desgrudam. Deve ter até um bolão de apostas pra ver quando vai ser o "casório". – ele exibia um sorriso de desdém.

- Severo, me faça um favor? – ela sorriu para ele, que não abaixou a guarda.

- Sim "Sra. Weasley". – se ela esperava que ele fosse gentil com ela novamente ela estava muito enganada.

- Cala a boca. – e dizendo isso ela levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dele e acariciou seus lábios, ele ficou estático – Eu não pretendo me tornar uma Weasley, _nunca_. – ela foi levando o seu rosto até o dele, sem quebrar o contato visual que travavam. Ele por sua vez foi se inclinando até ela, eles podiam sentir as respirações um do outro, até que seus lábios se encontraram. Severo começou a beijar o canto dos lábios de Hermione, roçando seus lábios nos dela sem beijá-la realmente, Hermione acompanhava o seu jogo, mas estava ansiosa para que ele terminasse, e ele terminou. Finalmente os seus lábios se encontraram, ele sugava os lábios dela vagarosamente, depois, encaminhou a sua língua para explorar a boca dela. Ele achou que ela tinha um gosto doce, um gosto de pureza, e mesmo assim o seu beijo era provocante. Ela achou que ele tinha um gosto amargo, um cheiro forte de ervas que se tornava inebriante com um toque de Firewhisk. Eles se separaram por um breve instante, somente para depois se abraçarem.

- Obrigada por você estar aqui – Hermione dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigado por _você_ estar aqui. – Snape beijava o topo de sua cabeça. – Eu vou estar sempre com você Hermione, sempre.

- Como nós ficamos a partir de agora? – ela perguntou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas ainda abraça em Severo.

- Juntos.

**N/A ² : Ai ai. **

**Essa foi a semana das tragédias, esse capítulo era pra estar postado a muito tempo, mas meu PC entrou em coma quinta feira e só ressuscitou no domingo (UFA!), no mesmo domingo minha tia avó faleceu, eu não era muito chegada á ela, mas família é sempre família. Minha mãe tava meio dodói, aí eu pensei vou terminar de escrever na segunda! Mas não, eu tive pipiri segunda, o dia inteiro, ou seja tive que escrever a noite, são exatamente 00:12 de terça feira, tive um dia para escrever esse cap, então perdoe pelo tamanho, mas foi o que deu, prometo que essa semana ainda eu atualizo a fic com calma.... Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**A minha adorada Xára Bella Snape BR**

**A Camila Lino (não oferece ajuda que eu aceito ein!)**

**A Vivian Alves que ama muito td isso rs ^^**

**A Pathy Potter que acha a fic f*****

**A Gi Pizzol que me elogiou bondosamente! Obrigada**

**A Paty Snape, viu eu não sou tão ruim assim**

**A Jamilly Snape, bem vinda a bordo!**

**A Melguinha 3, a nova leitora constante da fic**

**Bom, se você leu até aqui, vai gostar de saber que assim que pintar um tempo eu vou editar os primeiros caps, que estão um lixo !rs**

**E também que a fic agora possui uma capa decente ^^ que está disponível no meu Orkut pra quem não possui ele aqui vai o endereço www(.)meuorkut(.)com(/)cissamatos é só tirar os parênteses. Amo vcs Meninas !!!!**

**Mil Beijos**

**Da Bella**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Peço perdão pela demora em postar, mas finalmente aqui está o capítulo 19, ainda não tem batalha, mas o capítulo está muito bom.**

**Atenção leitores:**

**Você gostaria de ganhar uma songfic dedicada exclusivamente à você, um convite para o Novo Orkut e para o Lockerz? Participe do Concurso Songfic e concorra! Acesse o link: ****http(://)ficsdabella(.)blogspot(.)com(/)2009(/)10(/)song-fic-voce-escolhe(.)html**** Tire os parênteses e seja feliz!**

OoOoOoOoO

- Isso chega a ser engraçado sabia? – Hermione forçava um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Como? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, meio que encarnando o mestre em poções de uma forma divertida.

- Você e eu. Nunca seria capaz de pensar em nós dois juntos. – ela dizia descontraída.

- Eu sou tão horrível assim? – ele usava seu tom de deboche costumeiro, mas de uma forma quase engraçada.

- Não Severo, você é bom demais. – e com isso ela acariciou o rosto do homem que automaticamente fechou seus olhos.

- E você é cega.

Ela gargalhou: - Você volta para Hogwarts hoje?

- Somente se você desejar. – ela se perguntou, onde aquele homem esteve escondido durante todos esses anos? Como ela não o enxergou em Hogwarts?

- Fique, por favor. – ela pediu olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

OoOoOoOoO

Fahrah parou em frente à lareira que se acendeu ao pé de sua cama. Ela se jogou no tapete felpudo e sorveu um gole de vinho enquanto admirava a dança das chamas. Será que deveria acatar o pedido do Lorde das Trevas? Ela estaria no front da guerra com certeza, mas em qual lado ela não sabia. A cinco meses atrás ela responderia que ficaria ao lado de Voldemort sem pensar duas vezes, mas a cinco meses as coisas mudaram. Ela esteve nos confins da França durante três anos, recrutando e negociando, firmando laços com os clãs mais diferenciados, ela sabia que conseguiria matar qualquer vampiro se quisesse, mas lutar contra um clã inteiro... Não é aconselhável. Ela esteve distante de jornais e notícias, ela esteve distante do mundo bruxo. Já havia perdido as esperanças de trazer Lilith para si, aquela era uma vida miserável, sem falar no pai da criança... Criança não, uma mulher. Uma linda mulher. Ela tinha o endereço da família Granger, sempre que podia lançava um feitiço da desilusão em si mesma e velava o sono da menina, uma coisa que nunca poderia fazer abertamente. Ou pensou que não poderia. Tudo mudou á cinco meses, quando retornou para Inglaterra e se hospedou no chalé de uma amiga. Ela viu a foto de sua filha no Profeta diário, ao lado dele, ao lado do _Potter._ Decidiu tomar uma atitude, a jovem era querida e respeitada do lado da luz, mas ainda sim estava correndo riscos, decidiu que deveria apresentá-la a Tom.

Agora ela via sua menina crescida, conversando nos jardins com um homem muito mais velho, muito mais vivido, muito mais perigoso do que qualquer namorado que ela poderia arranjar, muito mais "querido" pelo Lorde Negro do que qualquer comensal, com a exceção é claro, de sua querida Bellatriz. Fahrah riu por dentro, Tom Riddle nunca a amou, mas já foi apaixonado por ela sim, ela conheceu Voldemort com vinte e dois anos, ela pegou a fase mais humana dele, ela o conheceu com a alma quase intacta. E agora sua menina estava metida na guerra.

OoOoOoOoO

- Eu tenho um quarto aqui, ficarei por hoje. – ele falava sério. – Hermione, você tem certeza?

- Certeza sobre o que? – ela indagou preocupada.

- Sobre nós. – ele tentava se mostrar impassível e falava de um jeito técnico – Eu não tenho certeza se você está certa do que está fazendo. Eu sou mais velho – ela revirou os olhos e Severo fingiu que não viu – sou seu professor, sou comensal da morte.

- Grande coisa, tecnicamente eu sou filha do seu chefe. – ela esboçava um sorrisinho.

- Não brinque com isso garota. Você está no meio de uma guerra. Pare de se fazer de desentendida. – ele finalmente se exaltou. – Acho melhor parar por aqui. – ele levantou e Hermione segurou sua mão.

- Severo me escute – Severo percebeu que o seu tom era serio e seu rosto sombrio, mas seu olhar estava repleto de carinho? – Eu estou metida nesta guerra desde a raiz dos cabelos, mesmo se você virasse as costas para mim agora eu continuaria aqui, perto, fazendo tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para proteger você. – ela parou para tomar ar – Todas as vezes que você chegava de uma convocação eu estava lá, na torre de astronomia e se eu notasse qualquer coisa diferente em você eu chamava o Professor Dumbledore para que ele te acompanhasse. Severo, depois da minha amizade com Draco eu passei a freqüentar as masmorras, cada aula sua, cada vez que eu estava na sua sala, as vezes que eu deitei na sua cama, isso era uma tortura! – Nessa altura Snape já expressava surpresa no olhar, mas Hermione mantinha o mesmo tom. – Então, se estar com você e gostar de você for um erro – ela finalmente sorriu – simplesmente me deixe errar. – Ela o puxou para um beijo rápido. – E você fica uma graça com essa cara de desentendido.

Severo sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, lá estava ele se comportando como um adolescente outra vez. – Então amanhã cedo eu pedirei ao Lorde permissão para lhe cortejar.

- Você não pediu nem para mim! – ela dizia em uma imitação desastrosa de uma pessoa ofendida. – Além do mais deixe de ser velho Severo. Permissão para fazer a corte? Isso é coisa do século passado.

- O Lorde faz questão dessas formalidades, e sem querer ofender, ele está com a Srta. Mountgormay, e ela é do milênio passado. Se eu estiver vivo no café da manhã, sentarei ao seu lado na mesa, se não...

- Se não, você aparece no meu quarto depois da hora do café e me avisa, mas sem segundas intenções viu senhor Snape. – ela se aconchegou no peito dele.

- Pode deixar Srta. Granger. – Granger... Era tudo que ela queria ouvir, era tudo que ela queria ser.

- Severo, como devo me comportar amanhã? – a voz dela oscilou novamente para o tom gélido, de um jeito que só Severo Snape sabia fazer.

- O mais brutal possível... Provavelmente você terá de matar... – os olhos dele ficaram opacos de repente.

- E se eu não quiser? – ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Perdemos a guerra não é? – ele suspirou, não acreditou que estava fazendo com ela o mesmo que fizeram com ele. – Se quiser fugir, que seja agora. Depois não há mais volta.

- Vai haver Severo, agora nós somos dois. Estamos mais fortes do que separados. Tudo vai dar certo. – ele somente suspirou – Eu sei que você não gosta de falar nesses assuntos, ou pelo menos foi o que percebi.

- Desde quando eu sou transparente? – ele perguntou com um pouco mais de rispidez do que gostaria.

- Desde que eu aprendi a gostar de você. – essa não foi a resposta que ele esperava ouvir.

- Hermi... – ela pôs o dedo em seus lábios.

- Voldemort está descendo as escadas. Vá para seus aposentos, amanhã nós conversamos. – ela depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Sonhe comigo.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, fez uma mensura e rumou em direção à cozinha. E lá estava ele, o impassível Severo Snape se metendo em mais uma confusão... Ele já havia feito tantas coisas em prol dos outros, talvez estivesse na hora de fazer algo em favor de si mesmo. Se permitir cair nos encantos de uma jovem, uma encantadora jovem, Hermione Granger, ou seria Lilith Riddle? Seja quem fosse agora ela era dele, e ele não a deixaria escapar, muito menos se ferir, iria protegê-la nem que isso custasse sua vida. Ele estava subindo o primeiro lance de escadas quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, ele olhou, mas não havia ninguém, deveria ser o Lorde das Trevas, mas como Hermione sabia que ele estava descendo as escadas? Deviam ser os sentidos apurados do lado vampiro... Iria se lembrar de perguntar isso á ela.

Quem diria, Hermione Granger e Severo Snape namorando? Bom, mas não era namoro, ele não havia pedido, mas ela estava feliz do mesmo jeito. Ele era uma graça, um garoto, isso ela pode ver, mas não era Snape que a preocupava agora. Pensando nisso rumou em direção á cozinha que estava fracamente iluminada, conjurou dois castiçais e os pôs na bancada, foi até a dispensa e pegou o material necessário para fazer um sanduíche, até poucos minutos atrás ainda não havia percebido que estava com fome. Bom ela não havia se dado conta que a festa já tinha acabado fazia tempo e que só restavam poucos comensais na casa, estes claramente haviam bebido demais, já que suas vozes eram facilmente ouvidas de onde ela estava. Resolveu pegar uma garrafa de vinho também, para acompanhar seu lanche... Ela nunca havia realmente gostado de beber, mas hoje estava se revelando uma apreciadora de tudo que tinha teor alcoólico. Preparou seu sanduíche a maneira trouxa e sentiu que estava sendo observada, sabia que era ele, mas resolveu não se pronunciar, continuou o que estava fazendo e se sentou quando escutou a voz.

- Sem sono? – ele tentava passar um tom casual.

- Digamos que estou um pouco extasiada pelos acontecimentos da noite. – ela lhe dispensou um sorriso, um sorriso sincero, e ele nunca tinha visto um sorriso como aquele, não direcionado para ele.

- Isso é perceptível, é só olhar para o seu sorriso. – ele próprio tentou fazer aquilo que seria uma imitação de um sorriso.

- Merlin, está tão na cara assim? – ela agora se divertia, queria ver até onde o assunto iria chegar.

- Está sim minha cara, pelo jeito Severo não é bom apenas como comensal. – agora ela pode identificar outra emoção em sua voz, algo meio preocupante.

- Severo é um doce. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Se está tentando me fazer rolar de rir desista, isso não vai acontecer. – ele foi mais decisivo dessa vez.

- Um dia eu ainda vou conseguir, o senhor vai ver. – ela resolveu que deveria falar. – Milorde?

- Sim. – o que ela queria agora, afinal, porque cargas d'água ele foi puxar assunto?

- Severo e eu, nós estamos nos entendendo. – ela respirou fundo, não com medo, mas buscando cautela. – Ele não sabe que estou falando com o senhor, mas minha intenção era procurá-lo para avisar que ele irá lhe procurar com o propósito de pedir permissão para me cortejar.

- Correto, mas o que você deseja me falando isso? – ele não estava gostando daquilo.

- Desejo lhe prevenir para que pense, _por favor,_ a respeito. – ela sorveu um gole de vinho e fez um gesto em direção a uma taça vazia, como que perguntando se Voldemort aceitava. Ele meneou a cabeça em um sim e ela o serviu.

- Irei pensar Lilith, mas não prometo que irei aceitar.

- Obrigada Milorde. – e ela mais uma vez lhe sorriu. Porque aquilo lhe incomodava tanto?

- Me responda uma coisa, você já lançou alguma imperdoável na sua vida? – agora ele estava fazendo o que deveria ter feito desde o inicio.

- Nunca Milorde, o máximo que cheguei foi a um sectumsempra. – que ela não se arrependeu de ter lançado, não o tanto que gostaria.

- E foi um feitiço muito bom, imagina como deve ser sua cruciatus? – Hermione sorriu em resposta, mas um sorriso que possuía um tom de crueldade, desse sorriso Voldemort gostou.

- Não faltarão oportunidades para que o senhor a aprecie. – ela pareceu sincera aos ouvidos dele, e aos dela também, tinha que retomar o controle.

- A sensação de matar, é uma coisa que a gente nunca esquece. Matar não é bom nem mal, é um meio termo entre os lados, mas é por inteiro demonstração de poder. Você sabe que pode, você sabe que é capaz, a única vontade a ser imposta é a sua, os que não se curvam... – ele pausou e olhou significativamente dentro dos olhos dela. – Pedirei para Bella trazer um trouxa qualquer amanhã, você tem que treinar seu Avada.

Foi quando Hermione teve uma idéia brilhante, pelo menos para ela. – Milorde, se me permite, eu não desejo treinar. – um sorriso de triunfo pairava em seus lábios.

- Então como você espera lutar? Que nem seu amigo Potter? – ele sabia que havia tocado em um nome proibido e esperou para ver a reação dela.

- Eu espero lutar como o senhor, - ele se sentiu ligeiramente lisonjeado –mas eu acho as pessoas que usam o Avada sem nenhuma criatividade. Existem muitos feitiços mortais por aí, feitiços que uma criança no segundo ano de escola saberia lançar. – Hermione observou as feições de Voldemort e percebeu que ele estava prestando atenção. – O senhor aposta?

- Não sou dado a crer na sorte, mas prossiga. – que história de aposta era aquela?

- Eu aposto com o senhor que sou capaz de matar três trouxas sem usar nenhuma imperdoável e sem usar a força bruta. – Hermione se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras que saíram de sua boca, ela não sabia como iria fazer aquilo, mas ela faria. Ela se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo.

- Muito interessante. Se ganhar...

- Se eu ganhar, o senhor me da à permissão para me relacionar com Severo da maneira que eu julgar correta.

- E se eu ganhar você não volta para Hogwarts. – agora ele queria ver se ela iria dar para trás. Voldemort estendeu a mão direita para ela e apertaram as mãos.

- Você vai mesmo arriscar a sua volta a Hogwarts pelo Snape?

- Vou arriscar minha volta a Hogwarts porque eu posso! – Ela riu e se levantou ficando de frente para ele. – Será que eu posso saber por que o senhor quer que eu não volte? – ela perguntou educadamente.

- Por que no momento, esse é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, nós somos os inimigos e nós estamos aqui. Não quero que minha filha se machuque por _qualquer coisa_. – Voldemort percebeu que aquilo estava soando um pouco paternal demais para ele.

- Obrigada por sua preocupação, Milorde. – ela fez uma curta reverencia direcionada a ele e rumou em direção a porta.

- Lilith, - ela se virou – Durma bem. – ela só pôde sorrir.

OoOoOoOoO

Seis horas da manhã, céus, parecia que era o dia de seu casamento! Lá estava ele perambulando dentro de seu quarto ensaiando frases, criando argumentos e defesas de todas as possíveis colocações que o Lorde das Trevas poderia fazer. Ele estava se sentindo ridículo e decidiu que já hora de acabar com aquilo, fosse lá o que o Lorde resolvesse fazer, ele deveria estar disposto a arriscar, então rumou até o escritório. Ficou dois minutos parado na frente da porta, colocou sua máscara de frieza no rosto e tentou focar a mente em outra coisa, se fosse vitima de um cruciatus gostaria de não gritar. Então bateu, a porta se abriu e ele encontrou um Voldemort sentado em sua poltrona habitual lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Com licença, Milorde. – ele limpou a garganta para disfarçar o tremor na voz. – Bom dia. – Voldemort nem se deu o trabalho de levantar os olhos do jornal, sabia que se olhasse para Snape o azararia ali mesmo, o problema era que ele não queria fazê-lo, e se recusava a admitir o porquê.

- Veio aqui a essa hora para me dar bom dia Severo? – Snape notou que a voz do outro também não estava em seu perfeito estado, e tremeu por dentro.

- Bem, Milorde, eu vim para lhe dizer que em vista dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite... – ele recitava seu discurso com uma falsa segurança na voz, e foi quando Voldemort ergueu a mão.

- Antes você do que o Weasley. – ele se recusava a acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Como? – Severo deixou o espanto sobressair em sua voz. Era só aquilo que ele iria lhe dizer.

- Eu disse que antes você do que o Weasley, eu sei quem são as companhias dela e como me recuso a aceitar a hipótese de que o Potter encoste nela... Você é um dos meus homens, goza de minha confiança e é fiel a mim. – ele falava como se fala da chuva, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Agora, Severo, se eu notar alguma coisa estranha com _ela _você morre. – ele se sentiu melhor em dizer isso, Snape não pôde deixar de engolir em seco, mas tinha certeza que no que dependesse dele, Hermione seria muito feliz. – Cuide bem da minha menina.

- Com a minha própria vida Milorde. – e fazendo uma reverencia que não foi vista pelo outro Snape saiu batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando um Voldemort pensativo. Porque ele não havia azarado Snape? Simples, ele não queria que sua menina parasse de lhe sorrir.

Severo voltou para seu quarto pensativo, porque o Lorde não havia feito nada? Ele simplesmente esperava receber, na melhor das hipóteses, meia hora de cruciatus. Ele sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada, se a aura de magia que emanava no Lorde das Trevas não fosse tão forte, ele diria que alguém tinha tomado polissuco e estava se passando por ele, visto que Voldemort nem tinha olhado para ele. _Cuide bem da minha menina, _essa era a frase que não saía de sua cabeça... Teria Hermione Granger conquistado a simpatia de Voldemort em tão pouco tempo? Impossível. Olhou para o relógio e se deu conta que o café já deveria estar servido, deu uma olhada rápida no espelho e concluiu que estava bem. Desceu as escadas e rumou para a sala de jantar e avaliou a cena, Lucius parado perto do bar com um copo de firewhisk pela metade as sete e meia da manhã, Narcisa sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa fuzilando Hermione com o olhar, esta por sua vez estava parada de pé encostada em uma das paredes cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Bellatriz, que deu um sorriso debochado para Snape e cutucou a garota para que ela virasse. Ela estava linda, mas as roupas... Ela estava com uma blusa branca, leve, de mangas fofas, um pequeno colar de perolas, uma saia azul no estilo godê e um scarpin preto, tudo isso acompanhado de uma maquiagem leve e um coque de cabelo. Ela estava vestida como uma trouxa, como uma trouxa dos anos oitenta. Snape sorriu abismado.

- Apreciando minhas roupas Severo? – perguntou divertida.

- Bom dia para você também. – ela fez uma careta, ele nunca a tinha visto tão descontraída. – Quanto às roupas, uma escolha interessante, mas tudo em você fica lindo. – ele tomou a mão dela e depositou um beijo.

Todos olhavam para ele abismados, como ele tinha a audácia de cortejar a filha do Lorde das Trevas? Brown e McNair haviam chegado poucos segundos antes da cena acontecer e lançaram risinhos irônicos um pro outro. Lucius quase morreu engasgado, Narcisa reprovou o gesto do marido com o olhar, Fahrah, até agora calada, abaixou o jornal que lia para observar a cena.

- É, o amor é muito lindo, mas melação demais no café da manhã enjoa. – se todos já estavam espantados com a atitude de Snape, ficaram petrificados com as palavras de Bellatriz.

- Ora Bella, pare de ser tão azeda. – Hermione lhe sorriu. E passou a direcionar sua atenção a Severo. – Então? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior em uma falsa expectativa, um gesto que Snape achou muito _atraente_.

- Tudo certo. – ele ofereceu um braço a ela, e a guiou até a mesa, puxando sua cadeira e se sentando ao seu lado, como um perfeito cavaleiro.

- Esplêndido. – ao verem ela sentada, todos sentaram, menos Narcisa, que preferia ignorar sua presença. – O Lorde das Trevas não vem?

- Ele não costuma se juntar a nós nas refeições. – foi Lucius Malfoy quem falou, e notou-se que sua voz estava um pouco embargada.

- Não ter o costume não quer dizer que eu não possa fazê-lo. – ele entrou na sala para o espanto de todos. Ele sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse automaticamente à sua direita. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia Milorde. – respondeu um coro de vozes meio acuadas, que não incluiu Fahrah, já que a mesma nem fez questão de se juntar as pessoas na mesa.

- Excelente dia! – Hermione respondeu animada e com um sorriso nos lábios. E, acreditem ou não Voldemort sorriu de volta para ela, gesto que não passou despercebido para ninguém na mesa.

- Teve uma boa noite suponho? – ele estava estranhamente incomodado ao ver que Snape estava sentado ao lado dela, foi quando reparou em suas vestes, que vestes eram aquelas?

- Ótima, obrigada por perguntar. Chá? – Severo não estava entendendo, de onde ela tirou aquela espontaneidade toda?

- Por favor. – de inicio, Voldemort não queria se aproximar muito da garota, mas ela era tão encantadora, tão parecida com ele... Era quase impossível não interagir com ela de maneira cordial. – Animada para hoje a noite?

- Mal posso esperar. – ela respondeu educadamente e voltou sua atenção para o brioche em sua frente. O café da manhã transcorreu tranquilamente, Voldemort terminou seu chá, pediu licença e se retirou, todos continuaram em um silêncio sepulcral, Hermione estranhou, mas Severo falou em seu ouvido que aquilo era normal e pouco a pouco um burburinho foi se instalando até que ela, pedindo licença se retirou da mesa, sendo prontamente acompanhada por Snape. – Pessoas educadas esse comensais. – ela constatou com um sorriso irônico que conseguiu arrancar uma famosa levantada de sobrancelha de Snape. – Excluindo o melhor deles é claro.

- Você está muito dada a elogios essa manhã. – Severo concluiu avaliativo.

- Tenho que tentar não pensar no que terei de fazer mais tarde. – ela sussurrou com uma voz estranhamente fria.

- Eu estarei lá. – ele fez uma indicação para que ela sentasse em uma das poltronas. – Se me permite dizer, o Lorde está muito feliz com você. Estranhamente admirado, eu arriscaria dizer.

- Ah Severo, você não sabe a besteira que eu fiz... – ele olhou para ela de um modo preocupado. – Eu apostei com o... Draco! – ela sorriu e se levantou.

- Apostou com o Malfoy? – agora ele não estava entendendo nada.

- Não Severo, o Draco acabou de chegar. – ela atravessou o saguão, se dirigiu ao hall de entrada e o cumprimentou. - É muito bom te ver Draco. – ela ostentava um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- É uma honra, Milady. – ele disse em um tom de voz formal enquanto se curvava. Ela simplesmente bufou.

- Pare de palhaçada Malfoy, anda logo e me dá um abraço. – ele percebeu que ainda era sua amiga que estava ali. Ele olhou para os lados para assegurar que estavam sozinhos, e ela se atirou no pescoço dele, ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o seu perfume e a abraçou com força.

- Está tudo bem com você? – a preocupação dele era sincera.

- Poderia estar melhor, mas mediante as circunstancias, estou viva não estou? – foi quando ela notou que Draco a observava. – E então? – ela deu uma voltinha.

- Muito diferente, mas inegavelmente linda. – ele corou um pouco ao dizer isso. – A propósito, como sabia que era eu?

- Senti seu cheiro. Não pergunte, mais tarde eu te explico. - ele olhou para ela com uma cara de desconfiança. – Eu não preciso te convidar para entrar na sua própria casa não é? – ele seguiu a mulher a sua frente e tentou não fixar seu olhar em um outro ponto que não fosse o cabelo da mesma.

- Lilith. – ela virou para o lado, afim de dar atenção a Fahrah, Draco parou também, já tinha ouvido falar da tal mulher a sua frente, mas nunca havia visto tanta beleza em alguém, se concentrou em um esforço inútil para fechar a boca. – Poderia ir aos meus aposentos após o almoço? Tenho que conversar com você. – Hermione pode notar algo de diferente no tom de voz dela.

- Certamente. – então ela tentou estabelecer contato "_Aconteceu algo?"_ a outra respondeu _"Mais tarde querida"_.

- Então nos vemos mais tarde. – e dizendo isso, ela se retirou sem nem olhar para trás. Hermione, quase esquecendo-se de Draco, cruzou a sala e se atirou na poltrona ao lado de Snape, até então Draco não havia se dado conta da presença dele.

- Professor Snape. – cumprimentou o mais jovem.

- Senhor Malfoy. Teve uma boa viagem? – Hermione, notou o tom de Severo e percebeu que ele não queria evidenciar nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre eles na frente de seu amigo, mas ela não deixaria aquilo barato.

- Excelente professor. – o outro sorriu em agradecimento e sentou de frente para eles, estranhando a proximidade da poltrona dos outros dois.

- É muito bom ter mais alguém conhecido para conversar aqui. – ela comentou. – Não é Severo? – ela acrescentou mordaz, tentando esconder a qualquer custo um sorrisinho que teimava em se formar no canto de seus lábios.

- Certamente que é. – ele entendeu aonde ela queria chegar, e se ela estava pensando que iria fazê-lo passar de bobo na frente de seu próprio afilhado ela estava muito enganada. – Percebi que a Srta. Mountgormay lhe chamou. – ele ficou o mais serio que pode, e fingiu um semblante preocupado. – Problemas querida?

Querida? Filho da mãe, ele nunca a havia chamado daquele jeito, não que ela não tivesse gostado, mas precisava ser numa situação sarcástica como aquela? – Parece que sim. – ela baixou os olhos, mas não sem antes vislumbrar um Draco Malfoy estupefato. – O que mais falta acontecer Severo? – e num ato meio impensado ela segurou uma das mãos dele, só aí que ela se deu conta que estava preocupada mesmo. Ao lado dela estavam duas pessoas que ela gostava muito, o seu melhor amigo e o seu amor platônico, quer dizer, não mais. Por um momento ela se permitiu fraquejar e dar um sorriso de cansaço para os dois. Antes que algum deles pudesse falar alguma coisa Bellatriz se juntou a eles. – Com licença. Milady. – ela fez uma curta reverência para Hermione, que balançou a cabeça em aprovação. Ignorou a presença de Snape e virou em direção a Draco. – Narcisa só me disse que você viria pra casa hoje. Sua mãe não está em perfeito estado mental. – ela se sentou e sorriu sarcasticamente para o jovem rapaz. Esse era o jeito dela demonstrar que havia sentido saudades dele.

- Também senti saudades titia. – Draco se permitiu uma risada curta.

- Mas afinal, são dez horas da manhã, que tipo de coisa tem para se fazer nessa casa? – Hermione quem falou, e Draco percebeu que ela ainda não havia soltado a mão de Snape, e que esse por sua vez, fazia afagos vez ou outra nas costa de sua mão com o polegar.

- Bom eu sei de uma coisa. – a voz de Snape falou, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em direção a Bellatriz, que deu um risinho em resposta.

- Se for a mesma coisa que eu penso... – ela pareceu avaliar a situação. – Mas teria que ser interno, só para nós quatro.

- Eu não sei se Narcisa iria deixar que Draco participasse, ele pode se machucar. Além do mais temos que pedir permissão ao Lorde...

- Se incomodariam em nos incluir na conversa? – Hermione gesticulou no meio deles se fazendo de desentendida. – O que precisa de tanta permissão assim?

- Campeonato de duelos. Nesse caso, mais um treinamento. – Bella se pôs a explicar. – Draco poderia ser o avalista das lutas. – ele por sua vez, não estava gostando da idéia, Hermione poderia se machucar, mas foi Snape que falou.

- E Lilith lutaria com nós dois? – tanto Hermione quanto Bella se surpreenderam com as palavras de Snape, Hermione porque ele não a chamava assim e Bella, por ele ter coragem de demonstrar tanta intimidade entre eles.

- Ora Severo que hipocrisia! Eu te desarmei no meu terceiro ano de escola! – ela disse divertida enquanto apontava um dedo acusador para ele.

- Verdade Snape? Logo você "O melhor e mais fiel comensal da morte" – ela fez uma imitação da voz gutural do homem arrancando aplausos de Draco e Hermione.

- Não me venha com essa, eu sei muito bem que ela te azarou no ministério. – ele já havia se inclinado para frente, afim de parecer ameaçador, Bellatriz fez o mesmo. – Além do mais, eu estava distraído, com um lobisomem e um fugitivo de Azkaban, nunca passou pela minha mente que uma menina de treze anos pudesse me desarmar. – ele ofegava um pouco depois de falar.

- Calma crianças. – Hermione sorriu surpresa, como aqueles dois poderiam brigar tanto assim? Severo olhou para ela com um toque de deboche, Bellatriz, entretanto, parecia envergonhada. – Eu quero duelar com vocês, e vamos logo, pois mais tarde não terei tempo.

- A sala de reunião está vazia, podemos ir para lá. – Bella já estava de pé.

- Ora Bellatriz parece uma amadora, se é para fazer escondido vamos para as masmorras. – Severo estendeu uma mão para Hermione que a aceitou prontamente. Draco ainda estava meio perplexo com aquilo, mas preferiu perguntar a Hermione quando estivessem sozinhos.

Todos se levantaram, Bellatriz com Draco na frente e Severo e Hermione vinham em seguida, mais uma vez Hermione se pegou pensando, quem, em sã consciência teria uma casa daquele tamanho? A casa não tinha porão, tinha masmorra... Ela nem queria pensar no que era feito naquele lugar. Eles passaram pela cozinha, e desceram um lance de escadas muito estreito, atravessaram uma porta lateral, e a partir dali, tiveram que acender suas varinhas, o caminho era gélido, escuro e um pouco mal cuidado, a umidade e sujeira denunciavam as poucas visitas ao local, Hermione pensou ter visto um rato, e se aprofundou no olhar, ela percebeu que conseguia enxergar com clareza, com uma nitidez que nem mesmo sob a mais forte luz ela já tinha visto, ela se espantou, pisou em falso em um dos degraus e Severo a segurou pela cintura, ela sentiu a força da mão dele e o calor de sua respiração no seu ouvido: "Você está bem?" ele sussurrou, ela respondeu num aceno rápido com a cabeça que sim, ele nunca mais poderia falar daquele jeito com ela de novo, ela não sabia se poderia se controlar, era muito inexperiente em assuntos, bem, sentimentais. Tinha sofrido uma paixonite por Rony, gostado de estar com Krum, mas nada se comparou ao que sentiu ao ver Snape, no seu quinto ano de escola, colhendo raízes na Floresta Proibida, ela o encontrou ajoelhado no chão, com uma camisa branca meio transparente devido ao suor, a mesma camisa estava com dois botões abertos, dando uma pequena mostra do peitoral de Snape, na mesma hora um rubor estranho subiu a sua face, ela deu as costas e foi embora, desejando que Snape não tivesse percebido a sua presença ali, o que ela sabia ser impossível. Desde aquele dia ela não conseguiu ver o professor com os mesmos olhos, e ela agradecia mentalmente a cada minuto por não ter "desistido" de certa forma, dele.

- Enfim, chegamos. – Bellatriz dizia animada. Ao abrir mais uma porta, Hermione se deparou com uma cena que não esperava ver, uma sala circular, totalmente iluminada com archotes, rodeada por bancos que pareciam ser feitos das mesmas pedras que as paredes dando um ar meio Roma a tudo aquilo. – Antes de mais nada temos que discutir as regras – a voz dela ecoou pelas paredes – sem imperdoáveis eu imagino.

- Temos um ataque mais tarde, ninguém aqui quer se machucar não é? – Snape disse sarcasticamente, mas Hermione pode notar que sua voz saiu muito séria.

- Tudo bem então, nada de imperdoáveis ou feitiços que não possam ser desfeitos com Finite Incantatem? – Hermione quem falou dessa vez.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Bella acenou com a cabeça. – Snape? – ele deu de ombros. – Então, Draco você fica ali. – ela apontou para um canto do circulo – Se qualquer um fizer uma coisa errada você o estupora. – ela deu risinho enquanto ele fez uma cara de espanto. – Ou pelo menos tenta. Preste atenção nas paredes, se algum de nós for jogado contra elas, tente amortecer o impacto. – ele fez um sim com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim estava com medo de alguma coisa sair errado.

- Quem começa? – Hermione perguntou meio ansiosa, não queria duelar com Snape.

- Faça as honras Lestrange. – Snape respondeu debochado como sempre. – Deixe-me assistir ao espetáculo.

- Você é ridículo. – ela bufou e virou o rosto de uma forma teatral.

- Bella, não facilite, eu nunca duelei de verdade. – ela não estava constrangida de falar aquilo, mas não se sentiu a vontade com a declaração.

- Sério? Bom, tenha certeza de que não vou fazer por menos. – a outra sorriu de volta. Tanto Snape quanto Draco estavam à volta delas, um de cada lado.

- Cumprimentem-se. – a voz de barítono pareceu ganhar eco no lugar fazendo as paredes vibrarem. Elas se cumprimentaram e deram às costas, cada uma contou dez passos e se virou.

- Estupefaça – a voz de Bellatriz gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione disse. – Levicorpus! – as duas conseguiram se desviar, mas dessa vez Hermione foi mais rápida. – Expeliarmus. – mas Bellatriz proferiu rapidamente um Protego para a outra e se levantou do chão. Então, depois de um Petrificus Totale passar raspando em sua cabeça, Hermione decidiu parar de falar, ela pensou "Rictusempra" e pronto Bellatriz foi atingida em cheio por raio vermelho tendo sua queda amparada por um feitiço de levitação proferido por Snape.

- Uau. – Draco não pode deixar de comentar baixinho. Hermione notou que Bellatriz não gostou de ter sido golpeada, e parecia mais feroz, agora o negocio tinha ficado serio.

- Estupefaça, Imobilus, Alarte Ascendare, Aqua Eructo. – Todos eram feitiços que saíam da varinha de Bellatriz, os quais Hermione defendia com a mão. _Somente com a mão_, Snape olhou abismado para aquilo e Bella se desesperou mais ainda – Everte Statum! – Hermione sorria enquanto Bellatriz tentava de qualquer forma lhe azarar, então ainda com a mão estendida, ela levantou sua varinha e disse – Langlock! – Bellatriz instantaneamente parou de falar e percebeu que sua língua estava colada ao céu da boca, ela fez uma cara de indignação para a outra e tentou lançar um feitiço não verbal sem muito sucesso - Finite Incantatem. – Hermione disse apontando a varinha para a outra.

- Mudança de regras? – Bella ostentava um olhar maligno.

- Certamente. – e antes que Snape pudesse falar alguma coisa as duas gritaram juntas – Crucio! – mas foi Bellatriz que caiu, seu ossos se moviam para ângulos inimagináveis, seus olhos viraram, seu nariz sangrava e seus gritos eram colossais. Hermione parou na hora. Se ajoelhou ao lado da outra e disse – Bella, me desculpe. Eu...

- Está tudo bem. – sua voz estava meio rouca. – Você é boa nisso. – ela tentou sorrir. Apoiou-se em um dos braços para se levantar e Hermione a escorou. Ela a sentou no banco e olhou para trás, percebeu o olhar que Severo lhe dispensava e não gostou.

- Tia, ta tudo bem? – Draco parecia realmente preocupado, Hermione conseguiu destroçar a sua tia em alguns segundos... Por quanto tempo ela seria capaz de manter aquela maldição?

- Eu passei quatorze anos em Azkaban, isso não é o suficiente para me destruir. – a voz dela já estava quase normal.

- Ainda não pude entender o porquê de terem mudado as regras. – Snape falou com a conhecida voz mordaz.

- Estava cansada de apanhar. Ela não precisa se proteger com a varinha, você percebeu isso? – ela balançava uma das mãos em direção a Snape.

- Não sou cego Lestrange. – ele replicou.

- Então não me condene. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Bellatriz, se eu soubesse que teria tanta força eu não teria feito. – Hermione disse seriamente.

- Não se preocupe Milady, eu já estou melhor. – Bellatriz achou o gesto de Hermione admirável. – Pelo menos já sabemos que não é bom mexer com você.

- Eu acho que nós precisamos de um banho, você está meio acabada, sem ofensas. – ela estendeu a mão para outra levantar-se. - Draco, acompanhe Bella até os aposentos dela e limpe esse sangue do rosto dela, eu vou ficar, quero conversar com Severo. – Draco fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos titia. Com licença. – e dizendo isso ele jogou Bellatriz sobre seus ombros e foram caminhando até a saída, Hermione permaneceu parada no lugar onde estava assim como Snape, a porta se fechou e passos foram ouvidos, ela se jogou no banco de pedra e pôs o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu sou um monstro Severo. – ela sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Mas ela não iria chorar, não podia! – Você viu o que eu fiz?

- Vi, não se desespere. – ele se aproximou e a abraçou. – Coisas como essas vão tornar a acontecer, não adianta se martirizar. Você é muito forte. Não desista. – ele mesmo estava horrorizado, nem Dumbledore conseguia se defender sem varinha daquela forma, e aquela cruciatus? Nem Voldemort torturava daquele jeito.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Severo. – a voz dela havia ficado séria novamente.

– Já pensei em ir embora, mas o Harry... – ele a interrompeu.

- Eu sei, todos nós sabemos não é? – ele segurou o queixo dela.

– Olhe para mim. O que você vê?

- Eu não sei dizer... Eu me vejo, no fundo dos seus olhos. – ela respirou fundo.

– E você, o que vê?

- Uma menina, pura, doce e inteligente, uma menina que está confusa. – ele nunca foi assim, mas ela parecia quebrar todas as barreiras, todos os obstáculos, porque ele havia se permitido tal loucura? Nem ele mesmo saberia responder, mas uma coisa é certa, Hermione Granger faria parte de sua vida pra sempre, mesmo que longe dele. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e um beijo se iniciou, não com tanta calma e encanto quanto o do dia anterior, esse tinha mais necessidade, um certo desespero contido, como se ambos estivessem buscando forças um no outro. Ele terminou tão rapidamente quanto começou e Hermione não tinha se dado conta de havia chorado durante o beijo. Severo se afastou dela, somente o necessário para ver seu rosto e sentiu uma confusão de emoções quando viu aquela pequena lagrima solitária no rosto de Hermione, rapidamente esticou sua mão para enxugá-la, espantar para longe aquilo que seria o símbolo de tristeza dela.

- Você é um doce Severo. – ela disse carinhosamente com a voz meio embargada.

- Tanto quanto uma gota de limão. – ele completou com sarcasmo. Ela quase riu.

- O que me faz lembrar, como uma coisa tão azeda quanto uma azevinha pode ser classificado como doce? – ela procurou esquecer o assunto anterior e se levantou.

- Realmente, penso que são mais azedas do que eu. – ele fazia um tom pensativo.

- Ora Severo! – ela deu um tapa em seu braço o que o fez olhar surpreendido. – Não ofenda o pobre confeito. – era fez uma careta a Lá McGonagall.

- Você acabou de dizer que sou um doce! – ele gesticulava como se estivesse seriamente ofendido.

- Só pra mim – ela se aproximou rapidamente, tascou um beijo nele mordendo o lábio inferior do homem e saiu correndo gargalhando em disparada pelas escadas.

- Você me paga. – e ele saiu correndo atrás dela, não sem antes tropeçar em um dos degraus disformes da escada escura, Hermione se divertia ao mesmo tempo em que se surpreendeu com a agilidade de Snape. Já estava chegando perto da porta que daria para o ultimo lance de escadas, resolveu se deixar ser pega, afinal, correr de salto cansa. Severo estava uns dois degraus abaixo dela e quando ela parou para tomar fôlego, ela a encurralou contra uma parede, prendendo os braços dela contra seu peito. Hermione pôde sentir a respiração ofegante do homem contra seu pescoço, a varinha de Severo continuava acesa, mas pendia frouxamente de sua mão estirada ao lado de seu corpo, dando aos dois uma visão parcial do outro. Hermione descobriu que Severo não fez questão de prender seus braços com força e escorregou o braço direito para o pescoço dele, vagarosamente subia e descia com as unhas da raiz dos cabelos dele até o inicio da camada de roupas, ela viu os olhos dele escurecerem, enquanto ele colava ainda mais as respirações. Suas bocas se uniram, sem pressa, sem desespero, Severo era quem conduzia o beijo, uma doce exploração de sentimentos e necessidades. Hermione sentiu que uma das mãos dele, não saberia dizer qual, estava acarinhando sua barriga, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar, ás vezes passando no vão entre os botões, onde ele tinha acesso a pele tão macia dela. Hermione puxou Snape com mais força para si, e subiu uma perna até altura do joelho dele, conjurando uma fusão de corpos estupenda, Snape desceu a língua até o pescoço da jovem e provocou um gemido, ela escutou uma risada seca, mas muito gostosa de ouvir. Cada poro de seu corpo estava eriçado, aquele homem conseguia exercer um domínio sobre-humano nos seus sentidos, ela começou a sentir uma mão subir entre suas coxas.

- Severo – sua voz saiu mais fina do que gostaria. – Banho... Almoço. – ela não conseguiria formular uma frase inteira.

- Hum. – ele também recuperava o ar perdido, aquilo era ridículo! Ele de amasso com uma aluna em pleno quartel general das Trevas. – É. – ele parou e olhou para o rosto dela, se não fosse pela escuridão, teria notado um pequeno rubor que se instalou nas bochechas de Hermione.

- Vai na frente. – ela ainda tinha certa dificuldade para falar.

- Certo. – que loucura. E se o Lorde das Trevas estivesse em frente a porta que dava para a saída? Ele estaria perdido. Não confiou muito nas palavras dele pela manhã... Aquilo ainda estava muito mal explicado. Ele seguiu pelas escadas de pedra e saiu porta a fora, não sem antes colocar sua mascara de comensal da morte no devido lugar.

- Algum problema Severo? – era a voz azeda de Lucio Malfoy que perguntava.

- Somente soluções Lucio. – e dando um sorriso de sarcasmo seguiu direto pra seus aposentos, torcendo para não encontrar mais ninguém no caminho. Lucio Malfoy não gostou do que ouviu, ele sabia que Draco e Bellatriz haviam descido para as masmorras, e se Severo estava vindo de lá era certo que a filha do Lorde também estava por lá... Que mulher fantástica! Como Draco não estava junto com ela ele não sabia, mas não era isso que o preocupava. O que ela havia visto em Severo? Ele era muito mais bonito, muito mais rico, muito mais charmoso, mas não, ela estava de namorico com Severo, e jogava isso na cara de quem quisesse ver, inclusive na do Lorde. E falando nele... Ele estava muito condescendente com a situação, mas isso não era assunto para ficar se pensando ali dentro, não com a maior dupla de Legilimens que ele já havia visto...

Hermione ainda ofegava nas escadas, ela esteve a um passo de... Não, era melhor não pensar nisso. Ela pensou na ultima aula que havia tido com ele, lembrou da cara de mal que ele fazia, nos defeitos que tentava encontrar em todos os seus trabalhos e não pôde deixar de rir. Ela riu, muito. Uma risada meio descontrolada, quase maníaca, que ecoava nas paredes de pedra. Então ela se lembrou de Bellatriz, gritando e se contorcendo no chão, ela escorregou ainda escorada na parede e sentou no chão, sua mente trabalhava apressadamente, e não pôde deixar de abafar uma risada, curta, seca e debochada. Ela escutou um barulho perto de si, olhou para o degrau debaixo e viu um rato, o mesmo rato que havia a assustado mais cedo. - Avada Kedavra! – um jato de luz verde saiu de sua varinha e atingiu o animal em cheio, ela se levantou com o rosto sereno, ajeitou suas vestes e sorriu, se sentiu estranhamente bem.

OoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore olhava para o papel em suas mãos. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada em relação aquilo, mas era como sempre dizia a si mesmo, vidas seriam perdidas em prol da humanidade. Sabia desde o início que aquela guerra iria impor sacrifícios, mas quantos? Ele não poderia responder. Seu olhar se perdeu na pequena corsa prateada a sua frente, patrono do menino que considerava seu filho, mas aquelas palavras teimavam em não sair de sua cabeça... _"Será o teste de Hermione, Alvo não faça nada."_ Desde quando a Srta. Granger havia virado Hermione?

OoOoOoOoO

Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com os olhos azuis, parecia que havia outra pessoa se olhando no espelho, aquela não era Hermione Granger, observou seus cabelos agora negros, liso na raiz e cacheado nas pontas, ele estava bonito, mas mesmo assim sentia falta dos castanhos...

Ela se dirigiu ao quarto, havia um conjunto de vestes azuis com um bilhete em cima _"Por favor,__ Use-as__, passe no meu escritório para tratarmos de assuntos relevantes"_ Será que ele havia estado ali? Não, ela certamente haveria sentido o seu cheiro... As vestes eram de muito bom gosto, uma saia azul de tafetá plissado, uma blusa espartilhada, com cadarços dourados, ela gostou. Experimentou a roupa, se olhou no espelho, ajeitou os cabelos e gostou do que viu, agora era só ir até o Lorde das Trevas e saber o que queria com ela. Inicialmente, duvidou de qualquer boa intenção que ele demonstrasse para com ela, agora, nem tanto.

Saiu pelo corredor de pedra e subiu um lance de escadas, o escritório dele ficava em um andar acima de seu quarto. Sentiu um frio estranho, mas sabia que não deveria ter medo, bateu na porta, ela se abriu, ela entrou.

- Com licença. – ela fez uma pequena reverência e com a cabeça, pediu permissão para se sentar, ele fez um gesto positivo. – O senhor me chamou?

- Sim, mandei Lúcio à seu quarto. Gostou das vestes suponho? – ele havia reparado que ela estava com o conjunto, somente não sabia se era por obrigação ou por satisfação.

- São belíssimas. – ela expressou um meio sorriso.

- Hum... – ele arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha direita. – Escolha de Fahrah.

- Imaginei... – perdeu seu olhar nos olhos no outro, mas aquela tonalidade vermelha a incomodou, tratou de desviar.

- Não a chamei aqui para isso. – ele olhava para a parede. – Eu não irei descer para o almoço.

- Porque não? – sem querer, ela demonstrou um pouco da demonstração de preocupação aparecer.

- Por que não. – ele pareceu incisivo.

- E...

- E eu quero que sente no meu lugar. - ele passou a encarar seus olhos.

- No seu lugar? – expressou incredulidade. – Quer dizer na cabeceira da mesa?

- Lógico! – seu tom era de deboche. – Tenho uns assuntos importantes para resolver.

- E o que eu faço?

- Fique de pé, na frente da cadeira. Escolha o comensal que irá sentar a sua direita. – ele falava com se fosse uma coisa obvia. – Quem escolher será seu parceiro de missão, pelo menos por hoje. Deixe sua esquerda livre. Certamente alguém da guarda irá tomar o lugar. – ele encarou os azuis de um jeito que amedrontaria qualquer um, mas não parecia sequer incomodá-la. – Suponho que Severo deva fazer isso.

Ah, então era isso, já estava demorando para ele tocar no nome de Snape. – O senhor não está aborrecido comigo, está? – ela fez uma cara um tanto pidona, Voldemort revirou os olhos... Como ela conseguia ser tão irritante quanto Fahrah?

- Não responderei a sua pergunta, visto que não há motivos para aborrecimentos. – embora ele estivesse aborrecido por ela ter perguntado.

- O senhor acabou de responder. – e então ela sorriu, aquele maldito sorriso! – Milorde, posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Já está fazendo. – ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, e ela deu uma risada... Ele havia falado alguma coisa engraçada?

- O que é a guarda? – agora ela estava ali, encarnando a destemida Hermione Granger.

- A guarda é um grupo composto por meus melhores comensais. Eles comandam missões, fazem estratégias e se encarregam de assuntos _importantes, _são os únicos que podem se dirigir a mim. – nem ele saberia dizer porque estava respondendo aquela pergunta irritante.

- Obrigada pelo esclarecimento. – ela percebeu que se continuasse a falar iria irritá-lo de verdade, mas ele parecia preocupado, chateado ou alguma coisa desse gênero, ela riu internamente, quem diria que algum dia ela iria se preocupar com que o Lorde das Trevas estava sentindo. – Posso? – perguntou se levantando.

- Claro. – ele mirava seus dedos. O que aquela garota despertava nele?

-Milorde – ela falava baixo e pausadamente – se precisar de qualquer coisa, mesmo, me avise. Eu vou estar aqui. – ela encarou os vermelhos num tom decidido.

- Eu sei Lilith, eu sei. – e com um meio sorriso ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela, um segundo depois ele ouviu a porta bater.

Ela desceu dois lances de escadas, os trouxas podiam ser tudo, mas não eram burros, eles haviam inventado o elevador e a escada rolante... Será que os bruxos não podiam fazer algo semelhante, se a pessoa tiver que morrer subindo essas exaustivas escadas, vai morrer ofegando ainda por cima. Enfim, acabaram-se os degraus. No salão avistou primeiramente Severo, esse levantou uma sobrancelha, que ela teve certeza, de admiração. Ela girou o corpo graciosamente e direcionou um olhar maroto para ele, mas seu sorriso estacou no meio do caminho quando viu o que vinha atrás dele, negra, grande, e com manchas amarelas, ela parou na sua frente e se levantou como que para dar o bote.

_- Você fala? – ela pôde sentir que aqueles olhos rasgados perscrutavam lhe a alma._

_- Acho que sim. – ela escutou sua voz, entendeu o que estava falando, mas ao mesmo tempo não pôde distinguir os chiados que saíam de sua boca._

_- Bebe sangue como ela. Gosta dele como ela, mas você fala. – por essa ela, entendeu como Fahrah. – Comi um trouxa, tem sangue no ninho, quer?_

_- Não Nagini, obrigada. – a cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas ela pôde jurar que aquilo era um dar de ombros._

A criatura saiu rastejando e passou por uma fenda na parede, o olhar de Severo havia ficado duro novamente, e Hermione aparentava um olhar confuso. Só havia eles dois naquela sala imensa e ela deu graças por isso, mesmo que esse comportamento fosse subconscientemente esperado, ainda era estranho.

- Quer dizer então que agora eu posso conversar com Harry sem ninguém entender do que se trata o assunto... – ela caminhou na direção dele cabisbaixa.

- Não brinque com isso ok? – com uma das mãos ele segurou seu rosto, a outra estava pousada em seu ombro. – Eu estou aqui. – por um momento ela se lembrou do que havia dito à Voldemort, mas sua mente desanuviou para outro caminho quando sentiu o olhar de Severo se aproximando, se lembrou da cena nas masmorras e estremeceu, foi chegando perto do rosto dele ao ponto de poder sentir a sua respiração, fechou os olhos e...

- Severo! – os dois pararam e como que por instinto se separam.

- Alex? O que... – mas ele não pôde continuar porque a mulher já tinha corrido em sua direção e o abraçado e beijado o seu rosto. Hermione não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, mesmo.

- É muito bom ver você. Quanto tempo não é? – Hermione a olhou de cima a baixo, devia ter seus 1,70m, corpo bem feito, cabelos loiros, compridos, rosto meio angelical, aparentava ter mais ou menos uns 25 anos.

- Me solta garota! – Severo fechou a cara, mas a tal Alex continuou sorrindo.

- Com licença, quem exatamente é você? – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha debochada em direção a mulher. A outra riu.

- Quem é você para me perguntar isso? – aquela garota metida a besta ia beijar o seu Severo! Quem ela achava que era?

- Isso minha cara você deveria saber. – Snape não estava gostando do tom da conversa.

- Querida, essa é minha prima Alexandra Prince. É comensal também. – querida? Então eles tinham alguma coisa mesmo. Hum, aquilo estaria com os dias contados.

- Então, Severo – ela grifou bem o nome, excluindo Hermione da conversa. – vim passar uns tempos aqui. Acho que tenho chances de entrar na guarda dessa vez.

- Na guarda? Não mesmo, você é muito infantil pra guarda. – Hermione dizia com deboche. – Não acho que o Lorde das Trevas...

- Quem é você pra dizer o que o Lorde das Trevas acha ou não? – ela direcionava a mão para puxar a varinha.

- Então quer dizer que qualquer gentinha já está podendo entrar aqui... Alexandra Prince. Que desprazer em revê-la. – a voz de Bellatriz se fez presente.

- Igualmente Bellatriz. – torceu o nariz em resposta. Hermione sorriu para Bellatriz.

- Só vim avisar que o almoço está servido, quem fazia esse serviço era Rabicho, mas como ele está impossibilitado de se mexer...

- Ocupando o lugar de Rabicho, Bella querida? – Alex dizia em uma voz enjoativamente doce.

Bella voou em seu pescoço em resposta. – Vim avisar porque existe uma pessoa muito importante nessa sala, que certamente não deveria estar na presença de vermes como você. – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- Bella, por favor. – sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu ombro e afrouxou o aperto.

- Me dêem licença. – Alex saiu tempestuosamente e se dirigiu a sala de jantar, o que mais lhe revoltou foi o fato de Snape não ter feito nada. Garota presunçosa aquela, mas ela teria troco, e como teria. O local estava meio barulhento, uns rostos conhecidos, mas então ela viu Brown. Ela já havia sido seu instrutor no inicio de "carreira" por assim dizer, eles já haviam tido um pequeno caso, mas que não deu em nada, certamente confusão de sentimentos, ela se instalou em um canto e se pôs a conversar com ele, ficando de costas para a porta, falaram sobre amenidades, e no meio de uma piada Richard parou de falar, não só ele como todos no salão, todos direcionaram seus olhares pra porta, alguns até abaixaram as cabeças, curiosa ela se virou e se deparou com a tal garota insolente entrando com altivez no ambiente, depois dela vieram Bellatriz e Snape, e a porta se fechou, ela se dirigiu a mesa e parou entre a cabeceira da mesa e a cadeira. Alex ficou horrorizada o único que sentava ali era o Lorde das Trevas! Como ela poderia estar fazendo aquilo, olhou para Severo e viu que o mesmo também ostentava curiosidade no olhar, porem se conteve.

- Boa tarde. – a voz dela estava em um tom sério, mas nem por isso menos acolhedor.

- Boa tarde, milady. – um coro de vozes respondeu. Milady? Como assim Milady?

- Bellatriz. – ela indicou com a mão a cadeira a sua direita, e Bella não pôde ocultar o sorriso muito menos o rubor que se instalou no seu rosto. Dirigiu-se até a cadeira indicada e esperou de pé ao lado da mesma. Severo rapidamente olhou para Lucio, encarando o outro que já tinha dado um passo a frente com um olhar mortal e se encaminhou para a esquerda dela. Hermione lhe dispensou um sorriso e encarou os outros comensais como que os convidando a se sentar também. Alex estava se encaminhando para a outra ponta da mesa, buscando a maior distancia da outra.

- Alex, acho que estou te devendo uma resposta. – ela deu sorriso no estilo Umbrigde para a outra. – Eu sou Lilith Mountgormay Riddle, filha do Lorde das Trevas. – ela direcionou seu olhar para os outros, que estavam estacados, certamente por não entenderem o que estava acontecendo. – Vamos comer então? – e se sentou, Bella foi a primeira a falar, ou melhor dizendo, sussurrar.

- Isso foi cruel. – ela disse entre um risinho. – O que houve?

- Depois nós conversamos. – ela olhou para Severo e viu que ele ostentava uma cara amarrada – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela demonstrava preocupação.

- Você ainda pergunta? – o seu olhar era mortal.

- Severo o que... – ela não pôde concluir a pergunta, pois ele a interrompeu com o olhar.

- Depois. – e depois disso ele se negou a falar, Hermione olhou para Bella e essa somente deu de ombros. O almoço transcorreu silencioso, muito mais do que o café, parecia que o Lorde estava ali, então ela se deu conta de que eles estavam assim por causa dela. Era isso, Voldemort somente disse para ela tomar o seu lugar para impor uma distancia entre ela e os comensais, não que ela quisesse muita proximidade com eles, mas em tão pouco tempo já estava se agarrando com Snape nos cantos da mansão... E Bella então? Ela era uma boa pessoa quando não estava com uma varinha empunhada, é quem diria que um dia ela, justamente ela, estaria almoçando com comensais da morte sentada no lugar do Lorde das Trevas?

- Com licença. – ela mal tocou o almoço e se levantou, Bella fez menção de sair da mesa também mas ela a parou com a mão. Dirigiu-se a porta e saiu, foi até o banheiro social lavar o rosto, se trancou lá dentro e sentou no chão. O que teria aborrecido Severo ao ponto dele não querer falar com ela? E ainda teria a tal conversa com Fahrah, ela não aparentava estar muito bem... O que mais faltava acontecer?

Ela deu três batidas na porta, e por mais estranho que fosse, ela se deu conta de que nunca havia entrado ali.

- Entre. – ela rodou a maçaneta e se surpreendeu, não imaginava que o quarto de Fahrah seria daquele jeito tão... Vivo. O ambiente se parecia muito com o quarto que estava ocupando, mas era maior, o carpete era verde, as cortinas negras, mas o conjunto de roupas de cama era totalmente branco, tão branco que chegava a lembrar neve. Cada mesa, a cabeceira e umas cantoneiras estavam repletas de flores, quase todas amarelas, mas o arranjo que mais lhe chamou atenção foi uma braçada de rosas negras, que ainda estavam largadas em cima da penteadeira.

- Admirada? – a outra dava um sorriso cansado.

- Sinceramente, eu não esperava por isso. – ela cruzou a distância que as separava após fechar a porta. – O que houve?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas no ultimo mês... – o olhar da outra ficou distante por um momento.

- Fahrah, você está me deixando preocupada. – ela enrugava a testa.

- Você se lembra que eu tenho, digamos, um cargo? – a situação pareceria cômica se alguém de fora visse, Fahrah parecia uma criança com medo de levar reprimenda. Hermione balançou a cabeça vagamente. – E eu tenho obrigações como qualquer outra rainha, quer dizer como elas costumavam ter. Tom me deu uma carta ontem, o conselho quer me ver. – ela estendeu um pedaço de papel para a filha.

Quanto mais Hermione lia mais perplexa ficava, reuniões, encontros, jantares, uma _caçada,_e por fim reunião de conselho. Era uma agenda com duração de seis dias, quase uma semana. O que ela faria sem Fahrah? Não que ela estivesse se sentindo mal, mas será que eles iam fazer alguma coisa contra ela? – Você vai ficar uma semana longe de mim... – não era uma pergunta e certamente não era o que ela gostaria de ter dito.

- Eu não quero que fique chateada, mas podem me destituir se eu não for.

- Mas você é a rainha deles! Eles podem simplesmente fazer isso? – ela se mostrou um pouco indignada com aquilo, quem aqueles vampiros sujos pensavam que eram?

- Eles podem e vão fazer se eu não for. – ela segurou a mão da outra. – Na verdade eles não querem que eu vá à reunião.

- Então porque eles mandaram uma carta avisando? – droga, decididamente ela não queria perguntar.

- Não foi o conselho que me mandou essa carta, querida. Foi Caim. – ela falava como se fosse óbvio.

Hermione não pôde deixar de dar uma risada. – Caim? Que nome para se dar a alguém. É muito bíblico.

- Mas é justamente por isso que ele tem esse nome. – agora Fahrah sorriu sabia o que ela ia perguntar.

- Ele é _O Caim_? O da bíblia? – ela estava estupefata.

- Não, mas chegou bem perto. A mãe dele deu esse nome porque ele enforcou o irmão, _assim que nasceram_.

- Oh. – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Ela o abandonou, mas antes fez com que todos soubessem que ele se chamava Caim, o assassino de seu próprio irmão. – Ela deu uma pausa para que Hermione pudesse digerir a história. – Ele foi criado pelos marginais da cidade, antes de se transformar já tinha matado mais de trinta pessoas. – agora ela olhava pro fogo, como se todas as suas lembranças estivessem ali. – Com o passar do tempo nos tornamos amigos... E então os chefes dele, por assim dizer resolveram que eu estava deixando ele meio mole.

_Flash Back_

"Fahrah, você tem que sair daqui agora!" eu fiquei confusa quando vi Caim arrombar a minha porta e abrir meus armários ao mesmo tempo em que jogava algumas peças de roupas que eu tinha em cima de minha cama.

"O que está acontecendo? Pra que tudo isso?" eu já havia lido a mente dele, mas gostaria que ele confirmasse a história com sua própria boca.

"Eles mandaram... Mandaram que eu lhe matasse Fahrah! Eu não posso fazer isso! Você tem que fugir, eu vou arrumar um corpo qualquer pra por no seu lugar." eu respirei profundamente e tentei passar calma em minha voz.

"Eles vão descobrir, ninguém aqui é parecido comigo, vão te matar também."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso cansado "Não vou fazer falta. Menos um monstro para o mundo." Eu me irritei.

"Você se acha um monstro Caim?" ele se assustou um pouco com o tom da minha voz "Se sua mãe não fosse doida você poderia ter sido uma pessoa normal! Você foi criado por eles, espancado, ultrajado e sabe-se mais o que por esse homens! Você não teve escolha."

Ele avançou calmamente em minha direção segurou meu queixo e me encarou. "Você não sabe o que é ver um inocente implorar para viver." Ele cuspiu as palavras, eu segurei o braço dele com força e virei para as costas, prendi o outro firmemente e o joguei ao chão. "Eu sei o que é isso muito mais do que você!" saí de cima dele e esvazie a sacola de roupas, comecei a guardar as peças no armário. Mesmo estando de costas eu sabia que ele estava me encarando.

"Nós vamos morrer, Fahrah, você sabe disso." Eu ri. Ele não gostou.

"Você está debochando?" me virei na direção dele.

"Eu não vou morrer e você só morre se quiser, eu jurei pra mim mesma que não faria mais isso... Eu posso te proteger Caim, para sempre. Preciso te contar uma coisa..."

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Você o mordeu então? – Hermione encarava as mãos.

- Mordi, e não me orgulho disso. Mas se Caim não estivesse no conselho eu já estaria morta.

- Mas qual é o problema desses vampiros? – ela bufou.

- Você já leu alguma coisa da biblioteca do seu quarto?

- Não... Eu não tive tempo. – vergonha, era isso que ela sentia, tanto tempo disponibilizado em função de Voldemort que ela se esqueceu de se dar ao luxo de ler alguma coisa.

- Se você tiver tempo eu posso te contar umas histórias. – Fahrah deu um sorriso que se não fosse tão cansado seria quase maternal.

- Ora é claro! – de repente ela teve um impulso de largar a poltrona para lá e sentar no tapete felpudo perto da lareira, nessa hora ela nem se lembrou de Bella, Severo – que estava chateado com ela – e muito menos de Alex, a nova residente da mansão Malfoy, ela só se focou em uma coisa, aprender.

- Pois bem então. Você sabe meu nome Hermione? – ela riu internamente de sua filha, viu inúmeras vezes ela fazendo a mesma coisa quando sua _outra mãe_ ia contar alguma história.

- Fahrah Mountgormay! Não é? – ela achou a pergunta estranha.

- Não, esse já foi meu nome um dia, mas o meu nome de verdade é Fahrah Slytherin Vladslav. E é aqui que começa tudo.

- Slytherin? Você é parente de Salazar Slytherin? – ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu sou filha dele, mas assim como você eu prefiro não usar meu verdadeiro nome.

**N/A: Bom, eu postei o capítulo sem betar (como sempre), devido a pressa, se vocês acharam algum erro esdrúxulo me perdoem ok?**

**Agradeço à**

**Melguinha3**

**Bella Snape BR – Também te amo hehe!**

**Gi Pizzol – Obrigada!! *_***

**Milly Prince Snape – Não tenho nem o que dizer, obrigada por tudo!**

**Camila Lino – (Me manda seu email mas tem que ser separado por parênteses senão o não envia mensagem) Amo muuuuuito essa pessoa!!!**

**Paty Snape – Não se culpe. (Eu não valho nada hehehe)**

**Vivi LeBeau – seria você a Vivian Alvez que comentou no blog???**

**Patty Akatsuki – Não tem hora para começar a comentar, muito obrigada!**

**Giovanna – Comentou no Blog, Muito obrigada!**

**Carolline_Wolff – Já postei viu só, obrigada por comentar!**

**Bom gente é isso, se alguém tem alguma coisa pra falar, pode comentar que eu vou adorar.**

**Beijinhos, beijinhos!!**

**Da Bella**


	20. Trailer

**Trailer do Capítulo 20**

**Sim meu povo, para matar a curiosidade de vocês e claro apara provar que eu não esqueci, aqui está o trailer do tão esperado capítulo 20. Esse com certeza vai ser NC, então adeus leitores de classificação G. Mais pra frente eu posto a prévia, dessa vez com só cinco folhas de Word ok? O aniversário do blog está chegando e com ele vem uma surpresa pra vocês!**

**Obrigada por tudo e mil beijos!**

OoOoOoO

"- Isso foi um erro, eu não devia ter aberto brechas para você e sua infantilidade. – Severo dizia em um tom sussurrado e repleto de raiva. E saiu batendo a porta atrás de si."

OoOoOoO

"- Você falou o que bem quis, agora é a sua vez de me escutar! – ela adquiriu um tom vermelho no rosto.

- E quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? – Snape já se levantava da poltrona enquanto encarava a menina à sua frente.

- Eu estou dizendo. – ela viu que ele não ia escutar. – Isso é uma ordem, Severo! – ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela estava se prevalecendo de ser filha do Lorde para mandar nele?"

OoOoOoO

"- Escolha Lilith, quem vai ser de seu grupo de ataque? Sei que Bella está com você, escolha mais alguém. – tudo nele parecia tão prático e o olhar que ele lhe dispensava aparentava calma, mesmo através das íris vermelhas.

- Eu quero a Prince. Ela não quer entrar pra guarda? Que me guarde então. – ela estava com raiva e Voldemort percebeu isso."

OoOoOoO

"- Não se esqueça, quando você chegar eu vou estar aqui. – e num impulso ela a abraçou, pareciam que mil cubos de gelo estavam indo de encontro à seu corpo, mas mesmo assim pôde sentir o carinho que estava contido ali.

- Eu sei Fahrah, obrigada. – e com um sorriso tímido ela desceu as escadas. Havia chegado a hora."

OoOoOoO

"- Eu não vou matar ele Bellatriz! Vamos acabar com isso logo... – mas ela foi interrompida por um Snape esbaforido que gritava.

- Aurores!"

OoOoOoO

"Então o que Voldemort temia aconteceu, ele viu a gota de sangue respingar na boca de Lilith, ao mesmo tempo em que Severo corria para segurá-la. Os olhos dela ficaram negros de repente e ela rosnou. Ela havia se transformado, comensais lutavam com o pequeno, porém forte grupo dos aurores, e ele só poderia fazer uma coisa no momento..."


End file.
